Lockdown Asylum
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: After everything that happened with the Wyatt's and waking up in an insane asylum, amazed to find himself still alive, Dean realizes he's not alone. Surrounded by both enemies and allies alike, he isn't sure who to trust but one thing he does know, is that he and Roman are going to have to fight their way through in order to say alive and stop Bray and the Wyatt's once and for all.
1. Fighting for Survival

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be the third and final sequel to my first story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, along with my second story called Darkest Hour. I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously from Darkest Hour -** "You and your brother are going to learn one way or another who's in charge around here Roman. Even if we have to take drastic measures then so be it."

"I'm not backing down from this fight." "You know that's really too bad." Jon continued. "I mean really, it's not too late to run back and hide behind your little bitches back there." He said as the crowd cheered and laughed. Seth's eyes narrowed angrily as he yelled up toward the audience, "Shut up!" Then he turned his angry gaze toward Jon again, and said in a soft tone, "Don't you want to know how and what I know about your little secret Moxley?"

That set Jon off as he worked on maintaining control over his anger. He couldn't risk anything happening to Dean. "If you want to find out how and what I know, then you'll have to beat me first." Jon smiled dangerously as he got into the ring and up to Rollins so that both men were practically nose to nose with each other. "I can wait to send your ass streight to the hospital after this." Moxley said angrily as his hazel eyes narrowed in rage and anger. "Only if you beat me first."

"Great." Roman thought with a heavy sigh as he flopped down on the rolling chair infront of Hunter's desk. "What do I do now?" Just then the sound of the door opening, made the hairs on the back of Roman's neck stand on in as panic immediatly began to set in. Someone was coming in. He was about to be caught!

"Get the fuck out here and face me like a man Bray!" Bray shook his head. "Well, you know I would love to be down there to face you Jon, but unfortunatly, I have some buisness to deal with here." The sound of swirling wind cut Bray off as he laughed and Jon caught sight of thick black vines surrounding him as his brown eyes now suddenly shifted to a menacing purplish blue, which sent shivers of fear down Jon's back. _What the hell?_ He wondered. _What the hell is he doing?_ "Hope you enjoy the little gift I gave you Jon." Bray said letting out a sadistic laugh. Jon's body tensed in anger as Bray continued to laugh until the Titron went black.

He came up to the Authority's room, where he could see Roman falling backward with blood spraying from his chest. "ROMAN!" Jon shouted in horror as he ran over toward his fallen brother. Crashing down on his knees beside Roman, Jon immediatly began putting his hands over Roman's wound on his chest in a vain attempt to stop the gushing blood, as Roman looked up at him with his brown eyes full of shock and pain. _Oh god no!_ Jon thought trying not to panic and stay calm. _Was he going to die?_ He didn't want to think about what would happen if Roman died.

"No, Roman." Immediatly thoughts and flashes of Rachel shot through his mind and he had to do everything in his body to stay calm. If he lost control and went into a panic attack, he knew that it would be the end of everything. Not just Roman, but him and Jon. "Got any last words to say there son?" His father asked as Dean drew in ashaky breath. He couldn't let his father see him scared and wrecked with panic. "Yeah just one," Dean said trying to keep his voice calm and strong. "Fuck you."

"Like the present I gave you?" Just then he heard Bray's voice as the Eater of Worlds now appeared out of nowhere and stood beside Dean as he tried not to flinch in fear as he looked down at Roman, who started to cough up blood. "This is all apart of your plan?" Dean asked now looking up at Bray just in time to see his now purplish blue eyes glow supernaturally. "What the hell are you Bray?" Bray let out a laugh.

"Don't you get it Dean? I'm not human. My family and are not human. We're demons." _Demons?_ Dean tried to shake off the feeling of fear that coursed through him as he now saw the rest of the Wyatt's now appear and they all circled around him. "Don't worry Dean, you'll be seeing your sister very soon." Bray said with a laugh as Dean turned his head back toward his father again and the last thing he heard was the sound of a gunshot ringing out followed by a blanket of darkness covering his vision.

NOW onto Lockdown Asylum...

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Fighting for Survival**

There was a blur surrounding him as Dean opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room. The only visible ray of light was coming from the moonlight shining in through the window beside him. _Where the hell am I?_ He wondered looking at the window and seeing bars on it. He had no idea how long he had been out for, or even what day, month, time, or even what year it was. _Where the hell am I and what the fuck had happened?_ He closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to recount all that had previously happened. He istantly saw images of seeing Roman, his brother in arms lying on the ground on of the Authority's office, with his father being risen from the grave with a shotgun rifle aimed at his face, then suudenly Bray Wyatt's face appeared in his mind with his glowing purplish blue eyes glowing unaturally. Just then Dean opened his eyes again with a sharp gasp. "Roman." He whispered.

As his eyes now came back into focus, he could see that he was in a white room. Glancing over his shoulder toward the door, he could see that it was white like the rest of the room with a barred window on the front of it. _Great._ Dean thought sadly. _I'm in a damn psychiatric hospital._ He raised up in the bed feeling sharp waves of pain in his head, back, and torso, and glancing down at himself he realized his entire torso was bandgaged up and soaked slightly in dark blood. _How the hell am I still alive?_ He wondered remembering that his father had shot him in the head. _How the hell is this even possible?_ Swallowing deep breaths as sharp waves of pain flowed through his body as he tried to move, he knew what he had to do. He had to find Roman, and he prayed that his brother was somehow still alive. If he could survive, then was it possible that Roman could too? He knew he had to believe it.

After getting shakily to his feet, he wobbled his way toward the door, trying to keep his balance as he did so. His vision wavered but he didn't care. He shook his head trying to clear it as he reached out for the door knob and turned it. Surprised he let out a gasp as he realised the door wasn't locked as it opened with ease, and he now found himself looking around a dimly lit hallway. Carefully looking around, he felt a slight twinge of fear when he didn't see anyone walking around. What the hell is going on? He wondered.

Shutting the door carefully behind him, he saw a nurse's station not that far away and saw that no one was there. "What the fuck is going on?" He murmured to himself. "Where the hell am I?" Suddenly he felt an unknown presence behind him followed by a tap on his shoulder. Whirling around in a panic, he quickly grabbed ahold of the figure behind him and ran into the nearest wall. A Quick groan of pain quickly told Dean that it was a man and a hiss of anger made him blink in confusion as he looked to see a pair of ice cold blue eyes staring back at him. "Randy?"

The viper's eyes flashed angrily as he looked the Lunatic Fringe up and down as Dean let go of him. "Who the hell'd you think it was Ambrose?" He said angrily. "Damn." Dean gave him an apologetic glance as he asked, "I thought I was alone, what are you doing here anyway?" Randy shrugged his shoulders in response. "Don't know." He replied softly while looking around. "Last thing I remember was being jumped by the Wyatt's and then I ended up in here." Dean nodded as he whiped beads of sweat from his drenched sandy blonde bangs. "Anyone else here?" He asked. "Nobody that I reconized." Randy replied as Dean let out a small shaky breath. "Great." He muttered as he suddenly fell against the wall.

"Whoa." Randy said in alarm as he inspected Dean's frail body. "You don't look so good." "I'm fine." Dean muttered as a wave of dizziness suddenly swept over him. "Where's Roman?" Randy asked as a twinge of guilt now flowed through Dean's body. "Aren't you guys always together? What happened?" Dean shook his head sadly as he felt a round of tears threatening to fill up in his eyes as he blinked them back. "I'm not sure anymore." He said sadly. "What do you mean?" Randy asked. "Did you guys have a fight or something?" Dean shook his head sadly again and said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Randy's eys flashed with sudden concern as he sensed the feeling of guilt inside Dean and placed his hand gently on his shoulder. "Well I don't see us moving anywhere anytime soon, so you might as well just say then Ambrose."

Dean nodded and drew in as deep of a breath as he could without feeling pain as he informed Randy on everything that had happened, from the Wyatt's kidnapping him, to his father rising from the grave thanks to Bray's newfound power, and lastly to Roman getting shot with a shotgun rifle. "Damn, that's some sick twisted shit." Randy murmured once Dean was through telling him the story. "You have no idea." He murmured closing his eyes as a wave of pain shot through his torso. "So do you know if Roman's alive or-" The Viper cut himself off as he caught sight of Dean's pale face as the Lunatic Fringe muttered out in a weakened voice, "No idea."

* * *

The sound of a crow alerted Roman as he slowly opened his eyes and a soft moan escaped from his throat. What the fuck? He wondered looking around as his vision blurred. _Wasn't I just dead? How the hell am I still alive?_ Looking around he cast his gaze upon the outlines of two men, one tall wearing what appeared to be a cowboy hat, and the other smaller then the first one but seemed timid. "Where the hell am I?" The Samoan man asked weakly trying to regian his eyesight back into focus. "He's awake." came the sound of a frail scared man which he though he reconized. _Why the hell does that voice sound framiliar?_ He thought as he tried to move, but he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder holding him still. "Don't move." Came a gruff deep voice. "You're still to weak to move yet."

Roman groaned as he opened his eyes again as he felt his vision slowly come back into focus. He heard the sound of footsteps moving about and sharp waves of pain coming from his chest. "Are you sure we need to do this Mark?" He heard the smaller timid man ask softly. "Calm down Paul, we need to do this. If we don't he'll die from an infection." Roman groaned and tried to move again but he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I said don't move." The same gruff voice said again this time more firmly then before. "I have to clean out you're wound, so this is going to hurt a lot."

"Undertaker?" Roman asked weakly as his vision finally came back into focus and sure enough he found himsef staring up at Undertaker and Paul Bearer beside him. "Hold him steady." Undertaker said nodding over to Bearer. Roman closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he felt the burn of the alcohol, but he couldn't keep himself from screaming out in agony, and once it was over, he looked over toward Undertaker as he watched him put the bottle of alcohol on a nearby shelf. "How the hell did you find me?" He asked weakly. "Aren't you on the Wyatt's side?"

Undertaker let out a soft growl. "You're kidding right? The Wyatt's are dangerous. Especially Bray I've been hunting them down trying to kill them for years." Roman blinked his eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about?" "The Wyatt Family aren't human." The Dead Man replied. "Their demons. Demons who can roam freely among the human world because they have no soul." "No soul?" Roman shook his head weakly as he tried to make sense of all this, but he couldn't find anything that was logical. Nothing made sense anymore.

"Bray was a man who sold his soul long ago after his sister Abigail was murdered." Undertaker explained. "He did everything he could to try and bring her back, but nothing worked, so instead he sold his soul to the devil for power strong enough to revive the dead." "So what does all this have to do with me and Dean?" Roman asked as his thoughts now drifted toward his brother. "Where is Dean anyway?" "He's being held up in a place called the Ambrose Asylum, a mentally facility built by his family." Undertaker continued. "But the Wyatt's have since taken control over it, and will do whatever they can to hurt him and anyone else trapped there."

"Why are they after Dean?" Roman demanded to know. "What do they want from him?" "That I'm not sure of." The Dead Man replied. "But whatever it is, it can't be good." Roman groaned as waves of agony shot through his chest as he tried to move. "I have to find him." He said gasping in pain as Undertaker held him back. "You're too weak Roman." He said sternly. "You'll be no good to Dean, in you're current condition. You need to rest." Roman sighed weakly and laid back as the Dead Man instructed and soon found himself drifting off to sleep, with his thoughts and dreams focused on his brother. _Please be safe bro._ He thought weakly as the darkness consumed him. _Be...Safe..._

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Dean and Roman are still alive YAY! But the question is for how long will they be? Is Undertaker really against the Wyatt's? Will Dean and Roman find each other again? Stay tuned to find out more, Chapter 2 of Lockdown Asylum will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	2. History of the Samoan Legacy

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be the third and final sequel to my first story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, along with my second story called Darkest Hour. I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Lockdown Asylum -** "Where the hell am I?" Suddenly he felt an unknown presence behind him followed by a tap on his shoulder. Whirling around in a panic, he quickly grabbed ahold of the figure behind him and ran into the nearest wall. A Quick groan of pain quickly told Dean that it was a man and a hiss of anger made him blink in confusion as he looked to see a pair of ice cold blue eyes staring back at him. "Randy?"

The viper's eyes flashed angrily as he looked the Lunatic Fringe up and down as Dean let go of him. "Who the hell'd you think it was Ambrose?" He said angrily. "Damn." Dean gave him an apologetic glance as he asked, "I thought I was alone, what are you doing here anyway?" Randy shrugged his shoulders in response. "Don't know." He replied softly while looking around. "Last thing I remember was being jumped by the Wyatt's and then I ended up in here." Dean nodded as he whiped beads of sweat from his drenched sandy blonde bangs. "Anyone else here?" He asked. "Nobody that I reconized." Randy replied as Dean let out a small shaky breath. "Great." He muttered as he suddenly fell against the wall.

"Where's Roman?" Randy asked as a twinge of guilt now flowed through Dean's body. "Aren't you guys always together? What happened?" Dean shook his head sadly as he felt a round of tears threatening to fill up in his eyes as he blinked them back. "I'm not sure anymore." He said sadly. "What do you mean?" Randy asked. "Did you guys have a fight or something?" Dean shook his head sadly again and said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Randy's eyes flashed with sudden concern as he sensed the feeling of guilt inside Dean and placed his hand gently on his shoulder. "Well I don't see us moving anywhere anytime soon, so you might as well just say then Ambrose."

Dean nodded and drew in as deep of a breath as he could without feeling pain as informed Randy on everything that had happened, from the Wyatt's kidnapping him, to his father rising from the grave thanks to Bray's newfound power, and lastly to Roman getting shot with a shotgun rifle. "Damn, that's some sick twisted shit." Randy murmured once Dean was through telling him the story. "You have no idea." He murmured closing his eyes as a wave of pain shot through his torso. "So do you know if Roman's alive or-" The Viper cut himself off as he caught sight of Dean's pale face as the Lunatic Fringe muttered out ina weakened voice, "No idea."

"Where the hell am I?" The Samoan man asked weakly trying to regian his eyesight back into focus. "He's awake." came the sound of a frail scared man which he though he reconized. Why the hell does that voice sound framiliar? He thought as he tried to move, but he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder holding him still. "Don't move." Came a gruff deep voice. "You're still to weak to move yet."

"Undertaker?" Roman asked weakly as his vision finally came back into focus and sure enough he found himsef staring up at Undertaker and Paul Bearer beside him. "Hold him steady." Undertaker said nodding over to Bearer. Roman closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he felt the burn of the alcohol, but he couldn't keep himself from screaming out in agony, and once it was over, he looked over toward Undertaker as he watched him put the bottle of alcohol on a nearby shelf. "How the hell did you find me?" He asked weakly. "Aren't you on the Wyatt's side?"

Undertaker let out a soft growl. "You're kidding right? The Wyatt's are dangerous. Especially Bray I've been hunting them down trying to kill them for years." Roman blinked his eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about?" "The Wyatt Family aren't human." The Dead Man replied. "Their demons. Demons who can roam freely among the human world because they have no soul."

"Bray was a man who sold his soul long ago after his sister Abigail was murdered." Undertaker explained. He did everything he could to try and bring her back, but nothing worked, so instead he sold his soul to the devil for power strong enough to revive the dead." "So what does all this have to do with me and Dean?" Roman asked as his thoughts now drifted toward his brother. "Where is Dean anyway?" "He's being held up in a place called the Ambrose Asylum, a mentally facility built by his family." Undertaker continued. "But the Wyatt's have since taken control over it, and will do whatever thy can to hurt him and anyone else trapped there."

"Why are they after Dean?" Roman demanded to know. "What do they want from him?" "That I'm not sure of." The Dead Man replied. "But whatever it is, it can't be good." Roman groaned as waves of agony shot through his chest as he tried to move. "I have to find him." He said gasping in pain as Undertaker held him back. "You're too weak Roman." He said sternly. "You'll be no good to Dean, in you're current condition. You need to rest." Roman sighed weakly and laid back as the dead man instructed and soon found himself drifting off to sleep, with his thoughts and dreams focused on his brother. _Please be safe bro._ He thought weakly as the darkness consumed him. _Be...Safe..._

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - History of the Samoan Legacy **

"Anybody got any bright ideas what to do now?" Luke Harper asked turning to the others as they all waited for Bray. "Well you can get started by cleaning up your shirt man," Said Erick Rowan with a wince. "It stinks." Harper gave him an angry glare but soon realized he was right, he still had blood all over it from Moxley's attack on him, when he almost decapitated him. Standing up quickly, he walked into the backroom and came back out five minutes later in a fresh clean white top. "Any sign of Bray yet?" Rowan asked. "It feels like it's been forever." Braun Strowman, also known as the black sheep of destruction, who was the biggest and the strongest of the group, was the only one that had remained quiet. Even now as the other two turned to look at him. "So what's your story anyway?" Harper asked. "You never explained what it was that Bray saved you from." Strowman didn't say anything and just continued to remain silent.

Just then a surge of purplish blue light surged all around them as Bray appeared before them with his eyes glowing demonically. "Finally." Harper murmured hoping that his leader wouldn't hear him. "Is our star patient up and ready yet?" The Eater of worlds asked turning toward his second in command Strowman. "Ambrose is up, so is Orton." The Black sheep replies in a gruff voice, which on cue Rowan mutters out a soft,"Oh look at that he finally speaks." Strowman looked toward the red haired man and growled as he steped over to him. "Enough." Bray said as his eyes flashed in a supernatural glow, which caused his two minions to stop on cue. "We don't need to be fighting among ourselves." He said casually turning now to Harper. "How are their stats doing?" "Orton is at a hundred precent, and seems to be growing stronger, while Ambrose still seems to be at only half strength." Harper explains while looking at a moniter on a computer, which shows an x ray version of both Orton and Ambrose's health and status.

"Are you sure about this Bray?" Rowan suddenly asked nervously. "I mean I'm not so sure about all of this anymore. Dean seems to be a lot more dangerous then before." Bray rounded his eyes at the white sheep and asked in a gruff voice, "Are you questioning me Erick?" Rowan shook his head and his voice shook with nervousness. "N-No s-sir." Bray's eyes flashed a supernatural glow again and suddenly Rowan fell to his knees clutching his throat while gasping for breath. His eyes widened in panic as he looked up at his leader. "I said, are you questioning my authority?" Bray asked again as he watched Rowan continue to gasp for breath as the red haired man shook his head in panic. Finally Bray had enough and let go of his power and Rowan fell forward to the ground panting and gasping. "Let this be a lesson to all of you." He says turning to Strowman and Harper. "Never question my authority again, or next time I won't hold back on you." He said with a growl. Harper's eyes were widened in utter horror. He had never seen his leader act so dangerously before, much less nearly almost kill one of them in cold blood like that. Strowman on the other hand didn't seem fazed by it at all, which only added on to Harper's horror.

"Now then, now that that's out of the way," Said Bray calming down as his eyes stoped glowing but still remained the same purpilish blue. "I have recruited some new members who may be of some use to us." He said as everyone looked over Bray's shoulders just in time to see several other figures emerging from the darkness of the doorway. Harper gasped as he reconized Sheamus, standing alongside Barrett, Rusev, and Alberto Del Rio otherwise known as the League of Nations, with Kevin Owens standing not that far behind with a dangerous glare in his deep blue eyes. "So what do we do first?" Del Rio asked as they all turned to Bray. "Your first mission is to act like you are patients who have been trapped in here." Bray explained. "Do whatever you have to to gain Ambrose's trust. Watch out for Orton though, he could pose a dangerous threat to our plans." Owens let out a scoff of annoyance. "Seriously? That's all we have to do? Gain Dean's trust? Why don't we just kick his ass and get it over with?"

Bray rounded his eyes toward Owens but didn't activate his power. He knew he had to save it for when the time was right. He had to save it for Dean. Instead the Eater of Worlds just glared at Owens, and said in a soft voice, "Follow my orders, and we won't have any problems clear?" Owens let out a scoff of annoyance again but slowly nodded while muttering, "Fine, whatever." Bray's eyes then turned over toward the computer moniter which showed the status and current health of both Ambrose and Orton, then turned back to Owens. "Alright then Kevin, your up first." He said while letting out a low demonic laugh.

* * *

"Roman...Roman..." The soft sound of his father Sika's voice rose in his ears now as Roman opened his eyes weakly with only small hallow breaths rising from him to avoid any pain. "Dad?" He asked weakly looking around hoping to catch a sight of his father's wild afro hair, but there wasn't a sign of him anywhere. _Was he imagining it?_ Raising his head slightly from the icy table the Undertaker had him laying on he tried to get a better handle on where he exactly was. A sudden rise in pain from his chest told him to quickly lay back down as he closed his eyes and waited for the pain to stop. "Roman..." There it was again, his father's voice echoing in his head as he opened his eyes and could now see him standing over him. Roman blinked his eyes in confusion as he asked, "Dad? How are you here? What's going on?"

Sika shook his head and just simply answered, "There's no time to explain son, but just know this, Your best friend Dean Ambrose is in a lot more danger then you think." "What? what do you mean?" Roman asked as he tried to raise his head up but the warmth of his father's hand on his shoulder told him not to move, which he listened and obeyed. "The Wyatt's are not to be messed with son." Sika replied as his brown eyes locked with seriousness. "Their a dangerous threat to the entire world, and if Bray gets what he wants, then there no telling what they'll do. You have to do whatever it takes to ensure that doesn't happen." "What are you saying dad?" Roman asked still as confused as ever. "You're not making any sense. How do you know about the Wyatt's?" Sika drew in a deep breath, ran a hand through his wild afro hair and said, "I don't have much time to explain son, but the reson I know about Bray is because our families have been at war with each other."

"War?" Roman was still confused when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder again. "The Anoa'i family are not just wrestlers son. Peter Maivia who was a high chief yes, but do you know what it is that a high chief does?" Roman shook his head and his father went on explaining, "A high chief is similar to that of a shaman. Their very spiritual and even contain abilities that can calm those of nature, and even abilities strong enough to banish demons out of this world." "What exactly does that have to do with me?" Roman asked wincing as he felt small stabs of pain in his chest as he tried to move. "Roman, haven't you ever wondered why it is that Bray tried to have you executed?" Sika asked as Roman shook his head. "I thought it was cause he wanted to get to Dean." He said wincing in pain.

"No," Sika said shaking his head. "You my son are a descendant of the Anoa'i family legacy." Sika explained. "Roman, the Wyatt's are afraid of you. Their afraid of the power you possess. You are the key to destroying them once and for all." "Why didn't you tell me this before dad? I mean what can I do?" "You need to find your inner source of power son." Said Sika. "Use your strength. If you use it wisely, it can be strong enough to move mountains." Roman couldn't believe what it was that he was hearing, but before he could get the nerve to ask his father any more questions he could suddenly see him fading now before his eyes. "Time is up for me son," He said placing his hand on Roman's shoulder. "But you must stay strong, the entire family is counting on you. We all believe in you my son."

"Great, no pressure there dad." He found himself muttering now as he suddenly sensed Undertaker's presence entering the room now. "I'm guessing your father informed you on everything?" He asked gruffly as Roman nodded. "You were right. The Wyatt's really are dangerous, and apparently have been at war with my family for generations." Undertaker nodded. "The Anoa'i family have always proven to be a very powerful force of great power." He said walking over toward Roman. He removed his black gloves from his hands and Roman could now see that on each of Undertaker's palms consisted of two black pentagrams. "What are you doing?" He asked as he watched a surge of purple power surge through the Dead Man. "Keep still." He instructed. "I'm going to use my power to try and tap into yours and awken you dormant abilities." Roman nodded closed his eyes and laid as still as he could as he felt a rush of power now surging through him. It was both warm and electrifying at the same time, but much to his surprise it didn't hurt.

Suddenly it was as if a unversal force had awakened inside him. He gasped as he could feel a surge of power rising through him calming and healing. It was then that he snapped his eyes open and he could hear rhythmic chants surging all around him as if he was somehow back on the isle of Somoa itself. The chants grew louder and louder inside his head until he finally felt like he was about to explode, when it suddenly all ceased and quieted down. He looked over at Undertaker who had stopped glowing and nodded down at him. "Feel better?" He asked lending out an outstretched hand. Roman hesitated due to the pain in his chest, but now he realized there wasn't any pain. Raising his head up slighly to look down at himself, he saw with amazement that the once bleeding hole in his chest was no longer there. Now all that remained was a small white line indicating that it had been healed. "Did you do that?" Roman asked taking Undertaker's hand as the Dead man helped him sit up. Undertaker shook his head and replied, "That was all you Roman." Roman's eyes blinked in confusion as Undertaker continued, "I didn't even have time to awaken you, your powers awakened on their own and healed you."

Roman let out a sigh and looked down at his hands to see that they were glowing a bright surge of deep blue and green light, then suddenly faded. "Bray is gathering an army." The Dead Man replied. "Soon he will be unstoppable, unless we stop him first." "What do you mean?" Roman asked. "Just how powerful is he?" "If Bray get's a hold of thirteen killer souls then he'll be able to ressurect not just his sister, but the most powerful demon of all time, Lucifer himself." Roman blinked. "Lucifer as in Satan?"He asked as Undertaker nodded. "He plans on summoning Satan to this world and then taking his power, which if he does, no one will be able to stop him not even you."

* * *

Randy let out a low hissing growl of frustration as he rummaged around in the drawer of the nurse's station hoping to find a flashlight or two to help them see better but to no avail. He walked back over toward Ambrose, who was still slumped up against the wall looking as weak as ever, something the Viper hadn't seen before. It wasn't like Ambrose to be weak, he was a strong cometitor, but it was clear now to the Viper that his story was true, and that it was becoming increasingly obvious that Bray and his lackeys had done more damage to the Lunatic Fringe then just physical damage, they had also done mental and spiritual damage as well.

"Come on." He said softly placing a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder. "We gotta figure out some way out of here." Dean nodded slowly and began to move away from the wall stumbling a bit and swaying on his feet as he did so. "Easy Ambrose." Randy said gently as his eyes flashed in concern. "I'm fine." Dean said as a flash of agitation went through him now. "I don't need your damn compassion." He muttered as he began walking down the hallway. He couldn't get the thought of Roman out of his head. He couldn't get the thought of seeing his best friend, his brother lying underneath him dying with blood coming out of his mouth as Dean held his hands over his wound trying to apply as much pressure as he could to stop the bleeding, but no matter how hard it tried , it just kept flowing and flowing over his hands staining them with dark Samoan blood. He let out a growl of surpressed anger and beat his fists against the wall shouting, "Damn it Bray show yourself you fucking coward! What the fuck do you want from me?!"

Randy watched as the Lunatic Fringe continued to beat the walls with his fists snarling and growling in anger as he let out suddenly let out an ear peircing howl of frustration and rage. "Dean! Dean calm down!" Randy said his voice rising as he grabbed ahold of the Lunatic Fringe by the shoulders and began shaking him, but Dean only responded by shoving the Viper away hard against the wall, much to Randy's surprise and shock as he noticed his hazel eyes flashing now even in the eerie darkness. "Never do that again." He growls in anger as he moved away from him and began walking down the hallway again. He had to get his hands on Bray Wyatt, and nothing was going to stop him from getting his revenge or finding Roman.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! talk about intense! Will Roman and Dean find each other? Will Bray actually manage to summon Satan to Earth?! Stay tuned to find out more, as Chapter 3 will be up soon. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	3. No Mercy

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be the third and final sequel to my first story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, along with my second story called Darkest Hour. I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Lockdown Asylum -** "Are you questioning me Erick?" Rowan shook his head and his voice shook with nervousness. "N-No s-sir." Bray's eyes flashed a supernatural glow again and suddenly Rowan fell to his knees clutching his throat while gasping for breath. His eyes widened in panic as he looked up at his leader. "I said, are you questioning my authority?" Bray asked again as he watched Rowan continue to gasp for breath as the red haired man shook his head in panic. Finally Bray had enough and let go of his power and Rowan fell forward to the ground panting and gasping. "Let this be a lesson to all of you." He says turning to Strowman and Harper. "Never question my authority again, or next time I won't hold back on you."

"Your first mission is to act like you are patients who have been trapped in here." Bray explained. "Do whatever you have to to gain Ambrose's trust. Watch out for Orton though, he could pose a dangerous threat to our plans." Owens let out a scoff of annoyance. "Seriously? That's all we have to do? Gain Dean's trust? Why don't we just kick his ass and get it over with?"

Bray rounded his eyes toward Owens but didn't activate his power. He knew he had to save it for when the time was right. He had to save it for Dean. Instead the Eater of Worlds just glares at Owens, and said in a soft voice, "Follow my orders, and we won't have any problems clear?" Owens let out a scoff of annoyance again but slowly nodded while muttering, "Fine, whatever." Bray's eyes then turned over toward the computer moniter which showed the status and current health of both Ambrose and Orton, then turned back to Owens. "Alright then Kevin, your up first."

"You my son are a descendant of the Anoa'i family legacy." Sika explained. "Roman, the Wyatt's are afraid of you. Their afraid of the power you possess. You are the key to destroying them once and for all." "Why didn't you tell me this before dad? I mean what can I do?" "You need to find your inner source of power son." Said Sika. "Use your strength. If you use it wisely, it can be strong enough to move mountains." Roman couldn't believe what it was that he was hearing, but before he could get the nerve to ask his father any more questions he could suddenly see him fading now before his eyes. "Time is up for me son," He said placing his hand on Roman's shoulder. "But you must stay strong, the entire family is counting on you. We all believe in you my son."

"If Bray get's a hold of thirteen killer souls then he'll be able to ressurect not just his sister, but the most powerful demon of all time, Lucifer himself." Roman blinked. "Lucifer as in Satan?"He asked as Undertaker nodded. "He plans on summoning Satan to this world and then taking his power, which if he does, no one will be able to stop him not even you."

"Damn it Bray show yourself you fucking coward! What the fuck do you want from me?!"

Randy watched as the Lunatic Fringe continued to beat the walls with his fists snarling and growling in anger as he let out suddenly let out an ear peircing howl of frustration and rage. "Dean! Dean calm down!" Randy said his voice rising as he grabbed ahold of the Lunatic Fringe by the shoulders and began shaking him, but Dean only responded by shoving the Viper away hard against the wall, much to Randy's surprise and shock as he noticed his hazel eyes flashing now even in the eerie darkness. "Never do that again." He growls in anger as he moved away from him and began walking down the hallway again. He had to get his hands on Bray Wyatt, and nothing was going to stop him from getting his revenge or finding Roman.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - No Mercy**

Dean became more and more furious by the second, and continued to pound his fists against the wall until he finally had enough and slumped down to the floor on his knees breathing heavily. "You okay?" Randy asked cautiously stepping over toward him as The Lunatic Fringe slowly nodded. "Bray's the cause of all this shit." He muttered. "Roman could be dead for all I know, and it's all my fault. I got my best friend in the entire world killed." "Dean, don't say that." Randy said softly. "It wasn't your fault. There's no way you could've known any of this was going to happen." "Yeah, but I should've." Dean retorted now looking up at Randy. "I should've known that Bray would've been up to something, and I should've stopped it." Suddenly the lights overhead began to flicker bathing them an a soft eerie white glow, which only lasted for several seconds before they were engulfed in darkness again. "Great, there goes our only source of light." Randy murmured while letting out a heavy sigh.

"Maybe not," Dean said suddenly getting to his feet. "There's gotta be some sort of circuit breaker around here, I bet if we can find it, we can the power back to working in this damn place." "Yeah just one thing Ambrose, we don't know where the hell the circuit breaker is." Randy said as his eyes narrowed. "I do." They both turned at the sight of the new voice in the area and gasped at who they saw coming toward them. None other then Kevin Owens. "The Circut breaker's down in the basement." He said turning to both Dean and Randy. "How the hell did you get in here?" Randy asked accusingly as his eyes narrowed in anger. "Same as you." Owens said with a shrug of his shoulders. "The Wyatt's ambushed me and the next thing I knew I wound up in this place."

Randy scoffed and stared Owens up and down angrily. "You expect us to believe that bullshit? Better think again Owens. How the hell do we know that you're not working with the Wyatt's and are sent to torture us?" Owens gave the Viper a smirk which sent a shiver of fear down Dean's spine as he shook his head and closed his eyes as an unexpected wave of dizziness suddenly swept over him. "You really believe that Randy? That I would actually be working the dumb ass psycho's who put in here?" A flash of anger surged through Randy's body as he heard Kevin let out a soft laugh. "Wow, you must really be as clueless as everyone says you are." "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Randy spat out angrily as his blue eyes gave Owens an icy stare of anger.

Owens let out a small sigh and rolled his eyes toward the Viper and then turned to Dean. "What do you say Ambrose? you want to get the hell out of here or what?" Dean didn't answer as he opened his eyes once the dizziness had passed and could now see Kevin's blue eyes staring at him. "Come on, if you want to get the hell out of here, then let's go and find the damn circut breaker already. Unless you'd rather stay here wondering around blindly in the dark then be my guest." Dean watched as Owens turned his back to them and began walking down the long dark hallway.

"Let him go Dean." Randy said turning to the Lunatic Frnge. "It's obviously some sort of trap or something." He said narrowing his eyes at Owen's fading shadow now as he began to dissappear now. Dean wasn't listening fully only half listening, he knew he couldn't trust Owens, but if maybe, just maybe he knew some way out of here, then Dean could at last find Bray and find a way to put an end to this horrible nightmare once and for all. He made it shakily to his feet and began walking down the hallway at a high pace. He didn't want to run in the dark, but he had to move fast in order to catch up with Owens. "Dean wait up!" Randy called out after the Lunatic Fringe as Dean could hear his footsteps thundering behind his.

* * *

Roman drew in a deep breath as he slowly stood on his feet swaying slightly as he did so as an unexpected wave of dizziness swept over him. He felt as though he'd been asleep for at least a month. "You alright there?" Undertaker asked noticing Roman's pale form as the Samoan man nodded. "I'm alright, just not used to standing yet." "You'll get used to it." Undertaker replied as his bright blue eyes stared over at him. "Your body's just not used to the sudden awakening of your powers." Roman drew in a deep breath and just like he could feel a soothing coolness inside him as he looked down at hands to see them glowing a surge of bright blue and green light again, and just like that the dizziness was gone and he no longer felt fatigued anymore. "Man, this is definitely going to take some getting used to." He muttered as he shook his head causing his long black hair to flow around his shoulders.

Undertaker nodded and replied, "Like I said you'll get used to it once you master the use of how to control your powers that is." "How do I do that?" Roman asked. "Do what your father told you to do." The Dead Man replied. "Focus and find your center." Roman sighed and closed his eyes willing everything that was inside him to concentrate as he turned all his thoughts over to Dean now. He knew he had to find him before Bray and his goon squad did. Suddenly just as he thought of Dean now he felt a shot of agony shot through him strong enough to force him to his knees. It wasn't painful, but full of deep centered pressure as he could now see Dean in his mind's eye. He saw that his brother was with Randy and another person. _Bray?_ No it couldn't have been, but who was it? As the images in his head now became clearer he could see that it was Kevin Owens.

Roman let out a sharp gasp and snapped his eyes open just as he felt Undertaker grab ahold of his arm. "You alright?" He asked as Roman nodded breathing heavily. "I'm not sure what the hell is going on, but I just saw Dean. He's with Randy and Kevin Owens. I think something horrible's about to happen. I have to find him." "Did you just say he was with Kevin Owens?" Undertaker asked as a sudden realization came into his eyes. Roman nodded. "Yeah, so what?" He asked. "Kevin Owens is dangerous." Undertaker replied gravely. "He's been recurited by the Wyatt's in order to target Dean." Roman growled in anger and let out a huge breath trying to contain the welling fury that was now building up within him. "We have to find him before Bray hurts him." The Samoan man murmured angrily.

"I swear to god, he lays even just one hand on Dean, I'll kill him." Roman growled angrily. He was so fueled by his anger that he didn't even realize he was glowing with bright green light. The light surged all around him like a warm blanket as he looked down and gasped as he could now see himself materalizing right before his own eyes. "Wha-What the hell is happening?" He asked turning to Undertaker as panic shot through him. "Don't fight against it." Undertaker said calmly. "Just let your power take over you. You want to find Dean? Trust in your powers. They'll lead you to his location."

Roman nodded and closed his eyes and the next thing he felt was a sense of peace as he now found himself floating through the air. He opened his eyes and could now see himself floating high above the ground and even higher and higher into the night sky. It was so surreal, he could've sworn it was all a dream, but he knew it wasn't. This was really happening. He was actually floating up into the air and soaring through the sky. Soaring? No scratch that he was flying! Flying like Superman. _Hang on Dean._ He thought drawing in several deep breaths to keep his powers in check. "I'm coming for ya bro."

* * *

A jolt of concern shot through Dean's spine when he suddenly didn't hear Randy's footsteps behind him anymore. He didn't want to stop, but something inside him was telling him something was wrong. He skidded to a halt trying to catch his breath as he looked around hoping to catch a sign of Randy. "Randy? come on man, if this is your idea of a sick joke, I'm not laughing. It's not funny." Breathing heavily with a white hot panic now surging through him, Dean had to draw in a couple of deep breaths to keep himself calm. _Damn snake._ He thought now as a flash of anger surged through him. _Fucker deserted me._

Keeping himself calm, he suddenly then heard Owen's voice calling out to him, "Hey, you decided to join me after all? Well then let's go already." "Where's Randy?" Dean asked suddenly a feeling of fear pierced his stomach. "What are you talking about?" Owens asked looking around. "He isn't with you?" "He was, but then he just dissappeared out of nowhere." Dean replied as Owens rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Figures." He muttered to himself loud enough for Dean's hearing range. "Damn snake definitely has some major trust issues." He's not the only one. Dean thought as a flash of anger shot through him. "Well then, let's go already." A pang of dizziness suddenly shot through Dean again, this time however, it was strong enough to force him to his knees as his vision began to waver. Suddenly without warning he felt the presence of at least five other men surrounding him. _What the fuck?_

Looking around he just maganged to catch a sight of one of the men's hair which was bright red. "Sheamus." He growled in anger as he tried to stand up, but he was too desoriented to try and attempt it. "Let's get him and take him to Bray." He heard another man say in a strong spanish accent which he knew belonged to Alberto Del Rio. Dean struggled to get away from them, but the strength of Rusev otherwise known as the Bulgarian brute held him firmly in place. He tried to kick his legs to get a few good kicks at his assailants, but a sharp stab of pain to his right femur made him stop. "Try that again mate, and you'll lose your ability to ever walk again." Sheamus threatened leaning in close to Dean's ear as his head began to pound something fierce. "Wade, use your bull hammer and knock him out if you will." Said Sheamus turning to the english born wrestler on his left. Barrett nodded and winded up his arm ready to execute. Dean was about to retaliate with a comeback but a sharp pain to his stomach suddenly knocked the wind out of him as he began to see dark spots fill his vision as he passed out.

By the time Dean had regained conciousness, he realized he was in a room so cold he could practically see his own breath, which made him shiver in fear as the only light in the room came from a single high barred window. Looking around he realised he was now a foot off the ground with his wrists securely tied above his head with a rope that had been tossed over a crossbeam holding up the ceiling. The other end of the rope had been fashioned into a noose, that was placed over his head and snuggled up around his neck. _Great._ Dean thought trying to figure out a way out of the situation. _This can't be good in an any way._

Just then he heard footsteps entering now as he tried to maintain a calm composure. "He's awake." He heard the framilliar voice belonging to Luke Harper and growled in irritation. "So we meet again eh Dean?" A flash of fear shot through Dean's spine now as he reconized Bray's creepy tone of voice, but the fear was soon replaced with that of anger and rage. "You killed Roman." He said with a growl as his hazel eyes flashed with red hot rage. "You mother fucker! You killed my brother!" He yelled angrily and without warning Barrett backhanded Dean hard across the face. "Don't you dare use that tone with him like that." The english man warned sternly. Dean began to panic again as he almost lost his balance and the insidious nature of the rope configuration became clear to him that if he tried to keep his balance by grabbing onto the rope as leverage, he would hang himself. And if he tried to lower his arms, he would strangle. Dean's panicked breathing depended solely on his being able to stand up with his arms raised above his head.

Shaking his head to clear it, Dean looked up at Barrett again, with red hot rage still coursing through him. Irritated, Barrett sucker punched him, driving his fist deep into Dean's midsection and all the air out of his lungs causing Dean to fight the instinct to double over as the noose tightened around his neck. "Mind if we teach him a lesson or two Bray?" Sheamus asked with a sadistic grin spread across his face. "It seems as though he doesn't know when to respect his superiors." The Irish man observed as he stepped back. The others laughed and elbowed each other, as Bray said, "Show no mercy boys, but don't kill him. I still need him alive." Sheamus nodded and everyone else in the room understood. "Let's just see how tough you really are," Barrett said, leaning toward Dean. Sheamus stepped forward and drew out a silver knife. He started cutting away Dean's shirt, until it was in chunks at his feet. "Teach him some manners," Sheamus told Rusev as he took out a whip and positioned the Bulgarian brute behind Dean. Once everything was all set in motion, Sheamus nodded at Rusev.

The whip came down across Dean's shoulders like hot lava. For a second, his muscles locked up in shock, and then the true pain hit and his breath hissed between his teeth as he ruthlessly fought the instinct to cry out. He forced himself to stand straight and stare directly at Sheamus. Rusev swung the whip again, cracking right across the middle of Dean's back. "Have you learned your lesson yet? or do we need to continue?" Barrett asked with his face right up into Dean's. "Fuck you," Came Dean's reply as he spit directly in the english man's face. Barrett backhanded Dean across the face again, whipping Dean's head to the side. Dean huffed out a breath, then started to chuckle. "Is that all you got?" he demanded as his hazel eyes flashed angrily. "He's more tough then I originally thought." Sheamus said noticing the shift in Dean's eyes. "Time to turn the beating up." He nodded over toward Barrett as he continued punching his fists all over Dean's body. Dean tried his best not to cry out in pain as his chest and sides became slick with sweat, and he could feel his ribs cracking with each blow.

"Remember now, we don't want to kill him." Harper reminded the League of Nations as they momentarily stopped the beatdown on the Lunatic Fringe. "Mind if I take a swing?" Asked a voice belonging to none other then Kevin Owens. _Son of a fucking bitch!_ Dean thought as red hot adrenaline and rage flowed through him as he now stared into Owen's deep blue eyes. "Damn traitor." He growled. Owens just simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm not the traitor here Ambrose. It's you. You could've done so much more to save your friend Roman, but instead you just ran. Ran like a coward with your tail between your legs." Dean stifled a growl and wanted to slug him in the jaw, but he knew that if he tried that it would be all over. Sheamus's lip curled into a snarl as he looked over at Rusev still holding the whip. "Again," he commanded. Rusev cracked the whip three more times in rapid succession as livid blue and purple bruises' now stood out on Dean's back against the red welts. One welt started to bleed, bright red rivulets against Dean's skin.

Sheamus then looked over at Owens and said softly, "Finish him, but don't kill him. Bray needs him alive." A sadistic smile spread across Owen's face as Dean's eyes bore into his momentarily before suddenly widening in recognition just as Owens raised his knife and slashed him across the ribs. Blood ran freely down his side, soaking the waist of his pants. Owens continued to smile sadistically as he then made a complete circuit around Dean, slicing at his chest, back and sides. "Pretty," Sheamus grinned watching his handywork.

Barrett then turned back to Dean, who was fighting valiantly to try and keep his balance, but losing. He could feel his legs getting numb. "Hey jack assess," Dean taunted as he drew a slow breath, trying to focus his eyes. "I'm going to kill you." He raised his head and glanced around at each present person in the room as his hazel eyes shifted and burned with rage and anger. "All of you." Sheamus's face turned a shade of bright red that it seemed to match his hair, which gave Dean a slight chuckle. "Hey look, it's the irish tomato man." He chuckled weakly. Sheamus growled in anger, and turned to his comrades. "I say screw it and we leave him for the damn buzzards." The Irish man said angrily as he kicked Dean's legs out from underneath him causing the noose around the Lunatic Fringe's neck to contrict cutting off the air from flowing into his lungs.

Panicking, he tried to keep his balance, but it was no use as he could see dark spots flashing across his vision as he struggled to breathe. _Stay calm Dean._ Suddenly he heard Jon's voice in his head now, which made him slightly calm down. _"Everything's going to be okay."_ His brother reasured him. What the hell are you talking about? Dean thought. _I'm dying. "Your not going to die." Moxley said calmly. "Trust me, once Roman get's here, all hell's going to break loose." What are you talking about?_ Dean thought trying to communicate back to his twin. _Roman's dead. Dad killed him. "Yeah, and he shot us too right?"_ Jon asked. _"And we survived didn't we? Then If we can survive, what makes you think that Roman couldn't_?" Dean struggled to think of an answer to reply back, but the air in his lungs was fading faster and faster, as he felt a blanket of darkness covering his vision as he passed out, not knowing if he was on the verge of death or not.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Poor Dean! He just can't catch a damn break can he? Will Roman get there in time to save his brother? What happened to Randy? Is anyone else trapped within the asylum? Stay tuned to find out more as Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	4. Too Close For Comfort

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be the third and final sequel to my first story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, along with my second story called Darkest Hour. I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Lockdown Asylum -** "There's gotta be some sort of circuit breaker around here, I bet if we can find it, we can the power back to working in this damn place." "Yeah just one thing Ambrose, we don't know where the hell the circuit breaker is." Randy said as his eyes narrowed. "I do." They both turned at the sight of the new voice in the area and gasped at who they saw coming toward them. None other then Kevin Owens. "The Circut breaker's down in the basement." He said turning to both Dean and Randy. "How the hell did you get in here?" Randy asked accusingly as his eyes narrowed in anger. "Same as you." Owens said with a shrug of his shoulders. "The Wyatt's ambushed me and the next thing I knew I wound up in this place."

Randy scoffed and stared Owens up and down angrily. "You expect us to believe that bullshit? Better think again Owens. How the hell do we know that you're not working with the Wyatt's and are sent to torture us?" Owens gave the Viper a smirk which sent a shiver of fear down Dean's spine as he shook his head and closed his eyes as an unexpected wave of dizziness suddenly swept over him. "You really believe that Randy? That I would actually be working the dumb ass psycho's who put in here?" A flash of anger surged through Randy's body as he heard Kevin let out a soft laugh. "Wow, you must really be as clueless as everyone says you are."

Roman let out a sharp gasp and snapped his eyes open just as he felt Undertaker grab ahold of his arm. "You alright?" He asked as Roman nodded breathing heavily. "I'm not sure what the hell is going on, but I just saw Dean. He's with Randy and Kevin Owens. I think something horrible's about to happen. I have to find him." "Did you just say he was with Kevin Owens?" Undertaker asked as a sudden realization came into his eyes. Roman nodded. "Yeah, so what?" He asked. "Kevin Owens is dangerous." Undertaker replied gravely. "He's been recurited by the Wyatt's in order to target Dean." Roman growled in anger and let out a huge breath trying to contain the welling fury that was now building up within him. "We have to find him before Bray hurts him." The Samoan man murmured angrily.

"I swear to god, he lays even just one hand on Dean, I'll kill him." Roman growled angrily. He was so fueled by his anger that he didn't even realize he was glowing with bright green light. The light surged all around him like a warm blanket as he looked down and gasped as he could now see himself materalizing right before his own eyes. "Wha-What the hell is happening?" He asked turning to Undertaker as panic shot through him. "Don't fight against it." Undertaker said calmly. "Just let your power take over you. You want to find Dean? Trust in your powers. They'll lead you to his location."

Roman nodded and closed his eyes and the next thing he felt was a sense of peace as he now found himself floating through the air. He opened his eyes and could now see himself floating high above the ground and even higher and higher into the night sky. It was so surreal, he could've sworn it was all a dream, but he knew it wasn't. This was really happening. He was actually floating up into the air and soaring through the sky. Soaring? No scratch that he was flying! Flying like Superman. _Hang on Dean._ He thought drawing in several deep breaths to keep his powers in check. "I'm coming for ya bro."

Barrett then turned back to Dean, who was fighting valiantly to try and keep his balance, but losing. He could feel his legs getting numb. "Hey jack assess," Dean taunted as he drew a slow breath, trying to focus his eyes. "I'm going to kill you." He raised his head and glanced around at each present member of the Nexus as his hazel eys shifted and burned with rage and anger. "All of you." Sheamus's face turned a shade of bright red that it seemed to match his hair, which gave Dean a slight chuckle. "Hey look, it's the irish tomato man." He chuckled weakly. Sheamus growled in anger, and turned to his comrades. "I say screw it and we leave him for the damn buzzards." The Irish man said angrily as he kicked Dean's legs out from underneath him causing the rope around the Lunatic Fringe's neck to contrict cutting off the air from flowing into his lungs.

Panicking, he tried to keep his balance, but it was no use as he could see dark spots flashing across his vision as he struggled to breathe. _Stay calm Dean._ Suddenly he heard Jon's voice in his head now, which made him slightly calm down. _"Everything's going to be okay."_ His brother reasured him. What the hell are you talking about? Dean thought. _I'm dying. "Your not going to die." Moxley said calmly. "Trust me, once Roman get's here, all hell's going to break loose." What are you talking about?_ Dean thought trying to communicate back to his twin. _Roman's dead. Dad killed him. "Yeah, and he shot us too right?"_ Jon asked. _"And we survived didn't we? Then If we can survive, what makes you think that Roman couldn't_?" Dean struggled to think of an answer to reply back, but the air in his lungs was fading faster and faster, until he felt a blanket of darkness covering his vision as he passed out, not knowing if he was on the verge of death or not.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Too Close For Comfort**

Roman's eyes narrowed the closer he got to where Dean's location was, and he could hear his father's words echoing deep in his head. _"The entire family is counting on you. We all believe in you my son." I won't fail dad._ Roman thought with determination. Suddenly an eerie feeling coursed through his body as he realized something was wrong. Something was wrong with Dean. _Was he hurt? Dead?_ He had no clue, but he knew exactly what he had to do. He had to do whatever it took to make Bray and his lackey's pay no matter the cost. "Hang on Dean." He muttered to himself as he closed his eyes and willed himself to slow down. He could feel a surge of bright green light flowing around his body like a twister that seemed to slow as if time around him itself was slowing down. He drew in a deep breath as he felt himself slowly being lifted down, and once he was sure his feet had touched solid ground again, he opened his eyes and looked around.

He could see tall trees looming over him with branches hanging so low that they almost appeared like claws ready to snatch him up into the air. "Great, I suddenly feel like I'm in a damn Harry Potter movie." He muttered to himself drawing in a deep breath and tossing back his long black hair. Suddenly he caught sight of a large building in the distance and something in his gut told him that's where Dean was being held, and Roman stifled a growl of irritation and anger as he now broke into a run toward the building.

His body surged with adrenaline as he made it closer and closer toward the building as he willed himself to concentrate. "If I focus enough, I can use my superman punch to blast through the doors." He panted as he felt a surge of green energy flowing around him. As the building loomed over him, the closer he got toward it, he drew in a deep breath leaped high into the air and with enough momentum, he executed his superman punch. The force of the punch was so powerful Roman couldn't keep himself from grinning with self satisfaction as the door came flying off it's hinges and crashed streight on through with a loud ear shattering blast.

Meanwhile, Sheamus and the others were waching and grinning as Dean's limp body swayed gently from the cealing his face turning a soft shade of purple from lack of oxygen. "Better get him back up so that he can breathe." Sheamus said finally afer all the torment they had put Dean through. "Bray said he didn't want him dead didn't he?" Barrett heaved a sigh of frustration as he walked over and was about to put out a wooden stool underneath Dean's feet, when the entire building began to shake violently like an earthquake causing them all to fall to their knees.

"What the bloody hell?" Barrett asked over the noise as he turned to his companions. "Anybody got an idea what the fuck is going on?" Before anybody of course had any time to react, much less answer the english man's question, a huge ear shattering blast shook through the entire building. "Knock knock." Roman said his voice full of rage and anger as his body gave off an insense electric glow of blue and green light which surged around his body like vines of colored lightning.

Sheamus and the others all turned to see who the intruder was and let out a gasp of shock when they realizd it was Roman, but they hadn't expected what they saw. "Get the fuck away from him." The Samoan man snarled in anger as he caught sight of Dean's limp body hanging from the rope. Roman's eyes widened then narrowed in rage when he noticed his face was slowly turning a shade of red now as he was slowly strangeling to death. Roman's body shook as he drew in deep angry breaths upon further inspection of his brother's wounded body as he noticed the blood dripping down the Lunatic Fringe's back, and sides.

"Now you've really done it." Roman growled as the ropes of blue and green light surged all around his body glowing brighter and hotter with intensity. "Do you dumb asses have any idea what the hell you've done?" He asked glaring at every single person in the room as they all made it to their feet now. "No idea?" Roman asked when none of them responded. "You pissed off the wrong man is what you idiots did." He said as his eyes clouded over with rage. He clenched his hand into a fist and prepared to unleash another superman punch, just as Owens asked, "Do you really think your little damn light show display is supposed to scare us? Cause it doesn't. And how the hell are you even alive anyway? I thought Bray killed you." Roman laughed as his eyes narrowed directly toward Owens. "Guess he missed his target, but I sure as hell won't."

Feeling the power inside his body well up, he ran streight at Owens, and with the Samoan chants of his family echoing deep inside his head, he leaped into the air and punched Owens in the jaw so hard, the 266 pound man went flying into a wall at high speed. The next sound that was heard was the sound of a loud splat as they all turned their heads to see a splatered mess of blood against the wall where Owen's body had flown into, and much to their utter horror, there was no sign of his mangled body, all that was left was was a huge splatter of blood and intestines all over the wall and floor. "Oops. Guess I don't know my own strength anymore." Roman growled angrily.

He was so furious that he didn't even notice that his eyes had shifted and were now a shade of electric blue and green matching the colors of power that continued to flow around his body. "Anybody else want to get the shit kicked out of them?" He asked growling with rage as he cast his eyes down on the remaining men in the room as they all fled in a hurray stumbling out the door. "That's what I thought." Roman muttered his body still fueled by instense anger as he cut Dean down and caught his fallen brother in his arms. Dean drew in a deep whooping breath and let out a soft cough as he opened his eyes weakly see who it was that was holding him. "R-Roman?" He asked in confusion as he thought he was already in Heaven. "Am I dead?" He asked weakly as the power in Roman's eyes died down and slowly shifted back to chocolate brown.

"No Dean," He said softly as he felt the adrenaline and power slowly begining to fade. "You're not dead and you certainly aren't dreaming. This is real bro." Dean raised his head slightly to get a better handle on his surroundings. Immediatly the smell of blood flowed into the air, as he looked over and nearly threw up at the sight of blood and mangled intestines all over the wall and floor. "What the fuck happened?" He asked looking up at Roman. "Let's just say that Owens won't be a bother anymore." The Samoan man replied as Dean's eyes immediatly clouded over with worry and concern as he felt his stomach rise up in his throat as he fought the urge to throw up.

"You did that? Damn bro what the hell happened to you?" Roman laughed, and replied, "A lot happened Dean. A hell of a lot." He said now rising to his feet as he gently helped Dean to stand. Dean grunted in pain as his injured ribs screamed in protest. "Hang on bro, let's take care of that first before we get the hell out of here." Roman said softly. He held out a hand toward Dean and closed his eyes for a second drawing in deep calming breaths as he concentrated. Dean watched in amazement and surprise as Roman's hand now began to glow a soft shade of emerald green and braced himself for the pain that was about to hit him as Roman touched his injured ribs.

To his surprise however, there was no pain as he felt Roman's touch against his skin. The calming surge of emerald green that flowed around Roman's palm now began to surge all across Dean's body as it filled his insides up like a soothing blanket of warmth and comfort. When the light finally disappeared, Dean drew in a huge deep breath of air and looked down at himself gasping in amazement. He couldn't believe his eyes as he now noticed his entire body which was full of cuts, welts, and bruises were now gone as if they had never exsisted, and his cracked ribs were now also healed as well much to Dean's relief because now he could breathe without any pain or discomfort.

"Damn Rome, when the hell did you learn to do that?" Dean asked in amazement. "Turns out my entire family has supernatural spiritual abilities." Roman explained. "Passed onto us from high chief Peter Maivia." He explained. "Wow, so that means you're what some sort of mystical guardian or something?" Roman laughed. "Yeah something like that." He said. "Now what do you say we get out of here, and get the hell out dodge?" He asked with a smile. "Sounds good to me." Dean replied. "you know a way how to get out of here?" Roman looked thoughtful for a second as he felt his power rising through him again. "Well, if there's no exist, then you need to make one." He replied as a surge of blue and green light shot from his hand and shook against the wall causing a giant gaping hole to appear. "Man that's so cool." Dean said with a smile as he followed his brother through the hole and into the darkened hallway.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...YAY Roman finally found Dean and saved him! but Owens has been brutally killed...could this pose as pontential future problems for the brothers in arms? Stay tuned to find out more as Chapter 5 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review!**


	5. Payback

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be the third and final sequel to my first story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, along with my second story called Darkest Hour. I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Lockdown Asylum -** _"The entire family is counting on you. We all believe in you my son." I won't fail dad._ Roman thought with determination. Suddenly an eerie feeling coursed through his body as he realized something was wrong. Something was wrong with Dean. Was he hurt? Dead? He had no clu, but he knew exactly what he had to do. He had to do whatever it took to make Bray and his lackey's pay no matter the cost. "Hang on Dean."

"Better get him back up so that he can breathe." Sheamus said finally afer all the torment they had put Dean through. "Bray said he didn't want him dead didn't he?" Barrett heaved a sigh of frustration as he walked over and was about to put out a wooden stool underneath Dean's feet, when the entire building began to shake violently like an earthquake causing them all to fall to their knees.

"What the bloody hell?" Barrett asked over the noise as he turned to his companions. "Anybody got an idea what the fuck is going on?" Before anybody of course had any time to react, much less answer the english man's question, a huge ear shattering blast shook through the entire building. "Knock knock." Roman said his voice full of rage and anger as his body gave off an insense electric glow of blue and green ligh which surged around his body like vines of colored lightning.

"Do you dumb asses have any idea what the hell you've done?" He asked glaring at every single person in the room as they all made it to their feet now. "No idea?" Roman asked when none of the responded. He clenched his hand into a fist and prepared to unleash another superman punch, just as Owens asked, "Do you really think your little damn light show display is supposed to scare us? Cause it doesn't. And how the hell are you even alive anyway? I thought Bray killed you." Roman laughed as his eyes narrowed directly toward Owens. "Guess he missed his target, but I sure as hell won't."

Feeling the power inside his body well up, he ran streight at Owens, and with his the somoan chants of his family echoing deep inside his head, he leaped into the air and punched Owens in the jaw so hard, the 266 pound man went flying into a wall at high speed. The next sound that was heard was a the sound of a loud splat as they all turned their heads to see a splatered mess of blood against the wall where Owen's body had flown into, and much to their utter horror, there was no sign of his mangled body, all that was left was was a huge splatter of blood and intestines all over the wall and floor. "Oops. Guess I don't know my own strength anymore." Roman growled angrily.

"What the fuck happened?" He asked looking up at Roman. "Let's just say that Owens won't be a bother anymore." The Samoan man replied as Dean's eyes immediatly clouded over with worry and concern as he felt his stomach rise up in his throat as he fought the urge to throw up.

"You did that? Damn bro what the hell happened to you?" Roman laughed, and replied, "A lot happened Dean. A lot."

"Turns out my entire family has spiritual abilities." Roman explained. "Passed onto us from high chief Peter Maivia." He explained. "Wow, so that means you're what some sort of mystical guardian or something?" Roman laughed. "Yeah something like that." He said. "Now what do you say we get out of here, and get the hell out dodge?" He asked with a smile. "Sounds good to me." Dean replied. "you know a way how to get out of here?" Roman looked thoughtful for a second as he felt his power rising through him again. "Well, if there's no exist, then you need to make one." He replied as a surge of blue and green light shot from his hand and shook against the wall causing a giant gaping hole to appear. "Man that's so cool." Dean said with a smile as he followed his brother through the gaping hole and into the darkened hallway.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Payback**

As the two of them entered the hallway, an eerie feeling of uneasiness settled over Dean as he suddenly put his hand out on Roman's shoulder to stop him from walking any futher. "What's the matter?" Roman asked sensing the worry in Dean's hazel eyes. "I think something happened to Randy." Dean said keeping his voice strong despite the overwhelming sense of fear that was coursing through his body. "Do you know where he is?" Roman asked as Dean shook his head in response. "I thought he was behind me when I ran after Owens thinking that he might've figured out a way out of here or something but when I looked back, he was gone." Roman shook his head and muttered in a soft sarcastic voice, "This day just gets better and better doesn't it?"

"So got any ideas what we do now?" Dean asked. "I got one," Roman replied eying his brother with a soft smile. "Once we find Randy, we give Bray and all his chicken shit goon squad a piece of our minds, and we show them all exactly who it is their messing with." Dean nodded as he could feel himself getting fired up now, much like how he would be if their were getting ready for a wrestling match, but this wasn't for TV or a live show, this was for real, and unlike TV, their boddies weren't the only things on the line. This time it was their very lives itself, and losing was definitely, without a shadow of a doubt not an option.

"So what exactly did Sika tell you?" Dean asked suddenly intrigued by Roman's recent family discovery. "I mean kids are always going on about how all of us superstars and diva's are like superheroes to them, and you come flying out of nowhere litterally like freaking superman." Roman grinned and laughed. "I don't know what you want me to tell you bro." He replied glancing at him as Dean stepped up beside him. "But I'll tell you one thing, this new power I have? It feels awesome. I mean for the first time ever in my life I actually feel invincible like nothing can hurt me." Dean clasped a hand on the Samoan man's shoulder and said, "Yeah, just remember one thing Rome, not all superheroes are invincible. Just be careful with your powers okay?" "You don't need to worry about me Dean." He replied with a smile as they bumped their fists together. "That's my job is to worry about you. If Bray tries anything to hurt you again, I'll make sure he never walks again. Period."

"So basically you'll do to him worse then what you did to Owens then?" Dean asked shaking slightly in fear. "Count on that." Roman replied placing a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "No one hurts you and gets away with it, and now with Bray getting stronger, we really need to stick together now more then ever." Dean nodded in agreement and was about to respond when a sudden noise somewhere off in the distance suddenly made him stop. He sucked in a breath as he felt the blood in his veins run cold. "Hey, you okay?" Roman asked turning around and staring into Dean's hazel eyes. "Dean what is it?" He asked sensing something was wrong. "What is it?" "Do you hear that?" He asked his voice slightly shaking in fear as his breathing became fast as he started to panic. Roman shook his head. "Hear what?"

Dean was about to respond when a sudden eerie demonic laughter crept into his mind. He sucked in another breath as he heard Bray Wyatt's voice echoing deep in his head. _"You can't run from me Dean."_ The Eater of Worlds teased as Dean looked around in a panic. His eyes widened in a mixture of fear, and pain all at once as he looked at Roman. "It's Bray again." He said clutching his head in his hands. "He's in my head again." "Why are you running Dean?" Bray teased letting out a psychotic laugh as Dean now fell to his knees with his head still in his hands. "Easy bro." Roman said gently placing a hand on the Lunatic Fringe's shoulder. "Let me take care of this." Dean looked up at Roman's eyes through his pain and asked, "What are you talking about? You can't handle Bray on your own." "Maybe not, but I can with you and Moxley by my side." He said with a small smile. Dean smiled back for a split second before letting out a sudden cry of pain. He closed his eyes and gripped his sandy blonde hair in his fists shaking and panting heavily in unbearable agony. It was so intense it felt as if his entire head was about to explode.

 _"Don't run."_ Bray continued teasing while letting out a taunting laugh. _"Come to me little wolf. Come back to your family. You're real, true family."_ Another taunting psychotic laugh tore through Dean's head like a knife digging into his skin as he cried out in agony again. Roman's eyes clouded over in both rage and concern as he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder as he begin to rock back and forth on his knees. "Shut up." He murmured quietly to himself like a crazed madman. "Shut up. Shut up." Roman pulled Dean close to him and closed his eyes in concentration as he could feel his powers surging through him. "Hang on bro." He replied softly into Dean's ear trying to calm him down. "I'm going to try and push Bray out of your mind so that he can't hurt you anymore. Just try and relax okay?"

Dean nodded slowly as he could feel his body slowly calming down. Suddenly without warning the Lunatic Fringe let out a pained gasp and pulled away from his brother. "Easy Dean." Roman said gently. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Do you trust me?" Dean was about to reply when something sharp suddenly sliced along his back as he cried out. "Come to me little wolf." Dean gasped as he looked up at Roman again and suddenly thrashing around wildly kicking and punching him, trying to back away in fear as he now noticed that he wasn't in Roman's arms but Bray's, with the rest of the Wyatt's all around him, with Braun Strowman towering over him like a giant holding the bloody butcher knife Bray had used to carve into him.

"Get away from me!" He shouted, his eyes wide like a crazed madman again. "Get away from me! Leave me alone Bray you psychotic asshole!" "Dean easy." Roman said gently. "It's me Roman. Look at me, I'm not Bray." Dean's body shook in fear as he could feel himself about to break down as he now found himself looking at his brother again and relief washed over him as he continued to shake in fear. "Roman, I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened," He said stammering in fear. "His hold over me is getting worse." He said in a soft voice full of fear. Roman's eyes clouded over in rage for a second then softened up in deep concern as he heard Dean mutter softly, "I can't fight him alone. Help me brother."

Roman pulled Dean close to him again. "It's okay Dean." He said softly. "We're going to fight Bray together okay? I'm not going to leave you, not now not ever." Dean nodded as he treid to pull himself back together and regain his composure, but the stress of Bray's mind games were starting to get to him again worse then ever. Before Roman could do anything else, he suddenly felt his brother tense up again. "Shit." He heard Dean mutter softly. "Rome, let me go." Roman didn't argue and did as Dean requested and watched as the Lunatic Fringe crawled on his hands and knees toward a corner of the hallway and began violently retching.

Roman crawled on over and began rubbing small circles on Dean's back to help keep him calm as he gagged a few more times while cursing heavily. Roman sat there still rubbing Dean's back in support as he listened to Dean's breathing. It wasn't the first time he had seen Dean become violently ill due to stress and anxiety, but it didn't make it any better. Once everything had calmed down, Roman gently pulled Dean close to him again and this time Dean didn't flinch as he drew in a deep breath allowing himself to be comforted by the one person in his life who mattered most to him. "Wish I had some smokes right now." He muttered as Roman laughed. "Man, I thought you quit."

"I did." Dean said slurring on his words a bit as his eyes began to grow heavy with sleep now, even though he tried to avoid it. "You know what they say about bad habbits though right? Their hard as hell to break." "Got that right bro." Roman agreed softly. "We'll do whatever we can to make Bray pay for this. Count on it." "Payback's coming for you Bray." Dean murmured as he began to drift unconsciousness. "Better be ready for it."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Poor Dean, Bray's really going to get it now. will they manage to find Randy before something happens to him? Stay tuned to find out more as Chapter 6 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review!**


	6. Dark Predators

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be the third and final sequel to my first story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, along with my second story called Darkest Hour. I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Lockdown Asylum -**. "I think something happened to Randy." Dean said keeping his voice strong despite the overwhelming sense of fear that was coursing through his body. "Do you know where he is?" Roman asked as Dean shook his head in response. "I thought he was behind me when I ran after Owens thinking that he might've figured out a way out of here or something but when I looked back, he was gone." Roman shook his head and muttered in a soft sarcastic voice, "This day just gets better and better doesn't it?"

"You don't need to worry about me Dean." He replied with a smile as they bumped their fists together. "That's my job is to worry about you. If Bray tries anything to hurt you again, I'll make sure he never walks again. Period."

"You can't run from me Dean." The Eater of Worlds teased as Dean looked around in a panic. His eyes widened in a mixture of fear, and pain all at once as he looked at Roman. "It's Bray again." He said clutching his head in his hands. "He's in my head again."

"Come to me little wolf." Dean gasped as he looked up at Roman again and suddenly thrashing around wildly kicking and punching him, trying to back away in fear as he now noticed that he wasn't in Roman's arms but Bray's, with the rest of the Wyatt's all around him, with Braun Strowman towering over him like a giant holding the bloody butcher knife Bray had used to carve into him.

"Get away from me!" He shouted, his eyes wide like a crazed madman again. "Get away from me! Leave me alone Bray you psychotic asshole!" "Dean easy." Roman said gently. "It's me Roman. Look at me, I'm not Bray." Dean's body shook in fear as he could feel himself about to break down as he now found himself looking at his brother again and relief washed over him as he continued to shake in fear. "Roman, I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened," He said stammering in fear. "His hold over me is getting worse." He said in a soft voice full of fear. Roman's eyes clouded over in rage for a second then softened up in deep concern as he heard Dean mutter softly, "I can't fight him alone. Help me brother."

"You know what they say about bad habbits though right? Their hard as hell to break." "Got that right bro." Roman agreed softly. "We'll do whatever we can to make Bray pay for this. Count on it." "Payback's coming for you Bray." Dean murmured as he began to drift uncontiousness. "Better be ready for it."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 6 -** **Dark Predators**

Bray Waytt paced around the room as a sudden stampeede of footsteps approached him. "We've got a problem fella." Sheamus said breathlessly in a voice full of urgency. "What exactly is the problem?" Bray asked in a strong demonic like voice that sent shivers down the rest of his family's spines. "It's Reigns!" Del Rio cried out in obvious distress. "He's found us!" Bray opened his eyes and drew in a deep breath as his eyes once again clouded over in the same shade of purpilsh blue once more. The Eater of Worlds slowly turned around to face his worried comrades. "What do you mean Roman has found us?" He asked giving off an evil demonic aura of sheer power. "How the hell is that possible?"

"We don't know." Sheamus said starting to slowly calm down. "But he's got super powers somehow. His body was glowing strange colors like lightning, and he decimated Owens!" Bray let out a laugh full of amusement, which again sent shivers of fear down the spines of his comrades as they all looked at one another in shock and fear. "So He's finally awoken it has he?" Another laugh sent more waves of shivers down their spines as Bray now cast his eyes on each of them. "Awokened what exactly?" Harper asked trying to keep the shakiness of fear from his voice.

For decades, the Anoa'i's have been trying to do everything they can to take my family down." Bray said his voice starting to seethe with rage now. "Now with the death of my beloved sister Abigail, I will finally have all the power I need to avenge her wrongful death, and finally be rid of the Maivia clan once and for all." "Does this mean we're in trouble then?" Harper asked once agian his voice shaking in fear. "I mean if Roman's power is as bad as you say it is, then shouldn't we stop our plans?" Bray rounded his gaze now onto his prodigal son and Harper's eyes immediatly widened in fear. "Let me ask you something Luke." Bray said as he now started walking toward him. "Are you arfraid of me? hmm? Do you fear me?"

Harper didn't want to respond and just simply nodded instead. "You're afraid of me Luke?" Bray asked narrowing his demonic eyes toward him. "With all that power Bray, I have to admit you are pretty terrifying now." Harper finally said admitted with his eyes widening. Bray let out a demonic laugh of amusement, and said, "Well, it's good you're scared of me then." A moment of silence hung in the air now before Rowan suddenly cried out, "Uh Bray, Roman and Dean are on their way toward us."

Bray's eyes flashed in demonic pleasure as he replied, "The Anoa'i Family still think they can try and stop me? they better think again." "Bray what are we going to do now?" Rowan asked. Bray's eyes flashed again as he turned to the white sheep and asked, "What do you mean what do we do now? I say it's time we unleash my secret weapon." The Eater of Worlds let out a psychotic demonic laugh as he went over toward a caged room hidden in darkness. Everyone watched in amazement as Bray tapped his hand against the wall and said, "It's time my beast. It's time to crush our enemies." He let out another demonic psychotic laugh as a low growling sound could now be heard followed by an ear piercing roar.

"What the hell is exactly in that room?" Rowan asked with wide eyes. "So glad you asked Erick." Bray replied as his purplish blue eyes flashed with power. "Boys, it's time we get rid of Roman Reigns once and for all." "What about Dean?" Barrett asked. "Leave Ambrose to me. I need him alive in order for my plan to take effect." The Eater of Worlds replied demonically as he pressed a red button on the side of the wall. He smiled evily with glee, as the bars surrounding the entrance of the room slowly began floating up and from out of the darkness emerged someone no one had expected to see.

"Meet the one man, who will make sure Roman Reigns is decimated once and for all." Bray said in an evil gleeful voice. Everyone all held their breath in antcipation as a large shadow began emerging from the darkness with a loud growl. Moments later, the sight of a tall muscular man around the weight of 286 with glowing amber colored eyes appeared in the light of the room causing everyone to gasp in shock as Bray just let out a soft laugh as he said,"Say hello to the dark predator Brock Lesnar!"

* * *

"You feeling better?" Roman asked clasping Dean on the back. The Lunatic Fringe nodded as Roman helped him to his feet. "I'm good now." He said as Roman smiled. "Good. Cause you had me worried there for a second." "Don't worry Rome, I'm alright now." He said as a sudden ear peircing howl shook the walls of the building. "What the hell was that?" Dean asked looking around in panic. "I'll tell you one thing, whatever it was, it sure as hell didn't sound good." "You're telling me." Dean replied looking around for the source of the sound.

"It's probably just Bray trying to mess with us." Roman replied narrowing his eyes as he followed his best friend's gaze. "I'm sure his little cronies already told him that I'm here." "I wouldn't put it past them if they did." Dean agreed placing a hand on the Samoan man's shoulder. "We still need to find Randy too, and anyone else who may be trapped here." Roman nodded and the two of them began walking down the dimly lit hallway again, when something dark made them both stop dead in their tracks. Something dark and beastly.

"Bray." Roman growled in anger as he narrowed his eyes at the long haired deranged mad man. Bray let out a low laugh and his eyes flashed. "Well what do you know? guess Sheamus and the others were right after all. You really are here Roman." Another low laugh escaped from Bray's throat as Roman growled and said, "Of course I came. This fight between us ends now Bray. It's over." "Oh on the contrary Roman," The Eater of Worlds replied with a demonic laugh as a large shadow began to appear behind him. "It's just beginning." Bray let out another laugh, as a shot of glowing golden amber eyes pierced through the darkness to reveal none other then Brock Lesnar himself, only something wasn't right about him. As Roman looked at the beast incarnate, he could now see, his fingernails had become thick like claws, and his teeth had become sharp like a canine's.

 _Bastard must have done the same thing to Brock that he did to Dean._ Roman thought with an angry growl. Roman's eyes narrowed and he held his ground. "Dean get behind me." The Samoan man said quietly. "I can handle this." Dean replied starting to step forward as Roman held out his tattooed arm to stop him. "I don't want anything to happen to you." Roman said quietly not bothering to notice his power shifting around him. Dean placed a hand on Roman's shoulder and said, "If your fighting then I'm fighting with you. we're in this together no matter what." Roman glanced at his brother with a small smile and a nod before turning back to the Eater of Worlds and the Beast. "Then let's do this." He replied narrowing his eyes as his powers swirled around him.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...WOW! Brock Lesnar?! Bet you didn't see that one coming. What do you think will happen now? Will Roman and Dean survive against Brock? Stay tuned for more to find out as Chapter 7 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	7. Untamed Evil

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be the third and final sequel to my first story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, along with my second story called Darkest Hour. I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Lockdown Asylum -** "We've got a problem fella." Sheamus said breathlessly in a voice full of urgency. "What exactly is the problem?" Bray asked in a strong demonic like voice that sent shivers down the rest of his family's spines. "It's Reigns!" Del Rio cried out in obvious distress. "He's found us!"

"Now with the death of my beloved sister Abigail, I will finally have all the power I need to avenge her wrongful death, and finally be rid of the Maivia clan once and for all." "Does this mean we're in trouble then?" Harper asked once agian his voice shaking in fear. "I mean if Roman's power is as bad as you say it is, then shouldn't we stop our plans?" Bray rounded his gaze now onto his prodigal son and Harper's eyes immediatly widened in fear. "Let me ask you something Luke." Bray said as he now started walking toward him. "Are you arfraid of me? hmm? Do you fear me?"

"It's time my beast. It's time to crush our enemies." He let out another demonic psychotic laugh as a low growling sound could now be heard followed by an ear piercing roar.

"Meet the one man, who will make sure Roman Reigns is decimated once and for all." Bray said in an evil gleeful voice. Everyone all held their breath in antcipation as a large shadow began emerging from the darkness with a loud growl. Moments later, the sight of a tall muscular man around the weight of 286 with glowing amber colored eyes appeared in the light of the room causing everyone to gasp in shock as Bray just let out a soft laugh as he said,"Say hello to the dark predator Brock Lesnar!"

"Dean get behind me." The Samoan man said quietly. "I can handle this." Dean replied starting to step forward as Roman held out his tattooed arm to stop him. "I don't want anything to happen to you." Roman said quietly not bothering to notice his power shifting around him. Dean placed a hand on Roman's shoulder and said, "If your fighting then I'm fighting with you. we're in this together no matter what." Roman glanced at his brother with a small smile and a nod before turning back to the Eater of Worlds and the Beast. "Then let's do this." He replied narrowing his eyes as his powers swirled around him.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 7 -** **Untamed Evil**

An ear shattering roar from the Beast incarnate shook the building again as Roman and Dean held their ground waiting for Brock to charge and attack them. "Got any ideas how to handle this?" Dean asked whispering to Roman. "you mean without killing him?" Roman asked as he shook his head. "Not really." He admitted guiltily. "I technically didn't mean to kill Owens but it just kind of happened. I'm still having trouble handling my abilities, but they seem to be fueled by emotion, so the more pissed off I get, the stronger my powers become."

"Great." Dean said sarcastically shaking his head. "My best friend's a homicidal killing machine." Roman glared at his brother with a small smile and replied in a joking manner, "Shut up man." Dean let out a small laugh and clasped Roman on the shoulder. "You'll be fine bro." He said encouragingly. "Remember, I got your back Rome. You got this." Roman nodded as the two of them bumped thier fists together and turned their attention toward Brock as he growled and began charging toward them.

Roman drew in a deep breath as he felt his powers surging through him like an electrical charge and once again the same shade of blue and green light, began swirling around him like ropes of lightning. Brock's eyes flashed in anger as he bared his fangs at them hungrily, and Dean could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't in control of his actions. "What the fuck did you do to him Bray?!" He yelled out in anger as a surge of rage shot through him. Bray let out a light deranged psychotic laugh as his eyes glowed with a feat of supernatural intensity. "You should be concerned more for your own safety Dean." He said in a low demonic voice sending shivers of fear down the Lunatic Fringe's spine.

Bray then turned toward Brock and said in a soft voice, "Take out Roman Reigns, but leave Dean Ambrose to me." Brock let out an intense growl of anger and charged at them like an angry bull, but Roman was ready. Balling up his right hand into a fist he executed a massive superman punch toward the beast, but to the Samoan man's suprise, Brock caught his fist in his and with a massive feat of strength picked up Roman and hurled into a wall. The impact shook the entire building as Dean could do nothing but just stared in shock as the beast now cast his eyes toward him.

"Seems as if your all alone now Dean." Bray said in a taunting demonic voice as his body now began to glow the same colors as his eyes. "Any last words?" Dean swallowed heavily as he looked over at the desmantled wall that Roman was flowen into, and began to slowly panic when he didn't see any movement from him. _Come on Rome._ He thought trying to stay strong. Don't give up now. _I need you bro._ Suddenly a flash of dizziness swept over Dean and he tried to hold his ground as Bray now drew closer toward him. "You want to know what my final words are? Fuck you!"

The words were flying from Dean's mouth before he had time to take them back, and now he wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that whatever it was, he could tell by the psychotic look in Bray's eyes now that it definitely was not good. "That's it." He heard Bray say in a soft psychotic voice which sent shivers down Dean's spine. "Let him out Dean. Let out the killer spirit that harbors deep inside your soul."

"Wow, and I thought I was the psycho one." Dean said with a slight chuckle. "They should put you in solitary confinment in a damn straitjacket." Brock growled in anger and began charging toward the Lunatic Fringe but Bray held him back. "Easy my beast." He said in a low voice. "He's mine to deal with." "Awe what's the matter Lesnar, you need mommy's permission to play?" Dean laughed and Lesnar roared in anger. "Come on you big gorilla king kong wantabe, let's do this."

Dean prepared himself to do battle against Lesnar when he felt a sudden tug at the pit of his soul, along with his brother's voice ringing in his ears. _"Leave him to me Dean. Your much to weak to handle him bro."_ Dean knew in some sense that Jon was right. He could've taken Brock Lesnar on, and probbably would've won, but given with his current mental state, and with Bray Wyatt so close to him, he knew he didn't stand a chance, and he quickly gave into the darknes surrouding him as Jon took control over his body. Jon's eyes flashed in anger as he caught a glimpse of Brock and then flicked his gaze toward Bray. "This is your beast Bray?Pretty pathetic." He said catching a hint of demonic pleasure in Bray's eyes. "I mean he looks more like a wantabe version of King Kong Bundy, but in a gorilla suit." He went on with a laugh, but Bray didn't look too pleased as he began to strode over toward him.

"So your Jon Moxley. Interesting to finally meet you face to face." "That's right." Jon replied with narrowing hazel eyes. "But, If you think I'm going to be apart of your sick little game Bray, You got another thing coming." Bray let out a soft demonic laugh as a sudden burst of black and purple energy now began to shoot out from his body. "What the hell?" Jon cried out taking a small step back in surprise. "I've been waiting for you Jon." Bray said with a deranged laugh. "Now the game can offically get underway."

"what the fuck are you taking about you sick fuck?!" Jon shouted angrily. He watched the black and purple energy surrounding Bray now began to transform into what appeared to be long snake like tentacles. "Oh shit." Jon breathed in alarm as the tentacles shot forth toward him and wrapped around his arms and legs preventing him from moving. Jon tried to move, but the tenticles only hardened their grip on his limbs causing him to curse in pain. "Let me tell you a little secret Jon, everything I've been doing to your brother, I've been doing just for a chance to see you." Jon gasped in surprise. _How the hell did he know about me and Dean being related? No one else nows about me being connected to him except for Roman, and Seth._ "You are just one of many souls that I need to revive my sister Abigail." Bray went on watching as Jon tried to move again, but let out a small cry when the tentacles began to cut ito his wrists and ankles and the coppery smell of blood now began to rise into the air.

* * *

 _What the hell? Where am I?_ Roman tried to open his eyes but all he saw was nothing but darkness as a giant weight crushed down on his body cutting off the air supply to his lungs, and the oxygen to his brain. He began to feel like he was dying all over again. _Am I dead? What happened? "Don't give up son." Just then he could hear his father's voice echoing in his head again. Dad? What's going on? What's happening? "You need to wake up now Roman. Dean needs you. The worlds needs you." I can't beat him dad. Lesnar's too strong. "I didn't raise you to give up Roman." Sika said. "You can beat him son, I know you can. Just believe. Believe in yourself and your powers. Our family's strength and spirit will guide you."_ Roman was about to respond when a sickening coppery smell reached his nostrills and he let out a sharp gasp as he reconized the source. _Blood! Dean!_

A sharp ear piercing roar shattered through the darkness surrounding Roman now as he felt a warm glow swirl around his body filling him up like a warm blanket. He could feel himself healing, and in a matter of seconds, he could feel the weight of the dismantled wall being lifted off his body as though it was as light as a feather. He could feel thousands of hands touching his body as though they were helping to stand as he slowly made it to his feet now. He then let out a roar of his own and charged directly at Brock Lesnar.

The Samoan man and the beast collided with each other as they both hurled themselves toward another wall of the building crashing streight on through as the entire building shook like an earthquake. With his family chants echoing loudly in head as the blood began to pound in his ears, Roman let out a roar of anger and rage as he sent out a massive spear into Lesnar's midsection, sending the beast reeling as the building continued to rumble and the earthquake around them continued.

Lesnar let out a massive roar in retaliation and pain as debris from the cealing began to fall ontop of him crushing and pinning his body to the floor. Lesnar roared again and tried to free himself just as a sharp piece of wood from the building's wood work began to loosly fall from the cealing toward Brock's head. Blood splattered from his neck as the wood sliced clean through and his dismembered head rolled along on the floor toward Roman's feet just as the earthquake finally stopped.

Roman looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of Dean, but much to his shock and anger, he was nowhere to be seen. "BRAY!" He roared in rage. "I SWEAR TO GOD IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO, I'M GOING TO FIND A WAY TO KILL YOU!" His power swirled around him like a mixture of both colored lightning and fire the more rage his body became fueled with. "YOU HEAR ME BRAY?" He shouted with fury. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Roman's really lost it this time, now he's got two dead boddies in his wake from his powers. Can He find a way to save Jon/Dean from bray's clutches before his plan is unleashed? Stay tuned to find out more as Chapter 8 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	8. Family Bloodlines

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be the third and final sequel to my first story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, along with my second story called Darkest Hour. I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Lockdown Asylum -** "Seems as if your all alone now Dean." Bray said in a taunting demonic voice as his body now began to glow the same colors as his eyes. "Any last words?" Dean swallowed heavily as he looked over at the desmantled wall that Roman was flowen into, and began to slowly panic when he didn't see any movement from him. _Come on Rome._ He thought trying to stay strong. Don't give up now. _I need you bro._ Suddenly a flash of dizziness swept over Dean and he tried to hold his ground as Bray now drew closer toward him. "You want to know what my final words are? Fuck you!"

The words were flying from Dean's mouth before he had time to take them back, and now he wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that whatever it was, he could tell by the psychotic look in Bray's eyes now that it definitely was not good. "That's it." He heard Bray say in a soft psychotic voice which sent shivers down Dean's spine. "Let him out Dean. Let out the killer spirit that harbors deep inside your soul."

"I've been waiting for you Jon." Bray said with a deranged laugh again. "Now the game can offically get underway."

"what the fuck are you taking about you sick fuck?!" Jon shouted angrily. He watched the black and purple energy surrounding Bray now began to transform into what appeared to be long snake like tenticles. "Oh shit." Jon breathed in alarm as the tenticles shot forth toward him and wrapped around his arms and legs preventing him from moving. Jon tried to move, but the tenticles only hardened their grip on his limbs causing him to curse in pain. "Let me tell you a little secret Jon, everything I've been doing to your brother, I've been doing just for a chance to see you." Jon gasped in surprise. _How the hell did he know about me and Dean being related? No one else nows about me being connected to him except for Roman, and Seth._ "You are just one of many souls that I need to revive my sister Abigail."

 _You need to wake up now Roman. Dean needs you. The worlds needs you." I can't beat him dad. Lesnar's too strong. "I didn't raise you to give up Roman." Sika said. "You can beat him son, I know you can. Just believe. Believe in yourself and your powers. Our family's strength and spirit will guide you."_ Roman was about to respond when a sickening coppery smell reached his nostrills and he let out a sharp gasp as he reconized the source. _Blood! Dean!_

A sharp ear piercing roar shattered through the darkness surrounding Roman now as he felt a warm glow swirl around his body filling him up like a warm blanket. He could feel himself healing, and in a matter of seconds, he could feel the weight of the desmantled wall being lifted off his body as though it was as light as a feather. He could feel thousands of hands touching his body as though they were helping to stand as he slowly made it to his feet now let out a roar of his own and charged directly at Brock Lesnar.

The Samoan man and the beast collided with each other as they both hurled themselves toward another wall of the building crashing streight on through as the entire building shook like an earthquake. With his family chants echoing loudly in head as the blood began to pound in his ears, Roman let out a roar of anger and rage as he sends out a massive spear into Lesnar's midsection, sending the beast reeling as the building continued to rumble as the earthquake around them continued.

Lesnar let out a massive roar in retaliation and pain as debris from the cealing began to fall ontop of him crushing and pinning his body to the floor. Lesnar roared again and tried to free himself just as a sharp piece of wood from the building's wood work began to loosly fall from the cealing toward Brock's head. Blood splattered from his neck as the wood sliced clean through and his dismembered head rolled along on the floor toward Roman's feet just as the earthquake finally stopped.

Roman looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of Dean, but much to his shock and anger, he was nowhere to be seen. "BRAY!" He roared in rage. "I SWEAR TO GOD IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO, I'M GOING TO FIND A WAY TO KILL YOU!" His power swirled around him like a mixture of both colored lightning and fire the more rage his body became fueled with. "YOU HEAR ME BRAY?" He shouted with fury. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Family Bloodlines**

Jon's eyes opened slowly as he looked around to find himself strapped down onto a table. His arms were tied firmly at his sides with black rope as were his legs. Lifting his head up just slightly he could also see two long pieces of black rope covering his chest and his waist, leaving only his naked midsection exposed. _Son of a bitch!_ He growled to himself as he tried to struggle against the bindings, which only seemed to wrap around his limbs tighter with each attempt causing him to stifle a cry of pain. The sound of heavy footsteps made him turn his head toward the source just his eyes were met with a blinding white light causing him to flinch. "I see your awake finally." Came Bray's demonic voice as Jon opened his eyes again when the blinding light faded. "Your not going to get away with this Bray." He said with a low growl. "Guarantee it."

The Eater of Worlds let out a soft laugh as he leaned in close so that his breath was tickling Jon's ear. "You really think you and your buddy Roman Reigns can stop me?" He let out a deranged laugh. "I'm so close to completing my mission. Soon I will have my beloved sister Abigail returned to this world, and all the power I will ever need to become the new ruler of this forsaken universe." "So you want to become God then, is that it?" Jon asked still trying to struggle with the bindings around his limbs. "Become God?" Bray laughed as his eyes flashed demonically. "No, I plan on becoming more powerful then God, by becoming Lucifer himself."

"So what does your psychotic plan have to do with me?" Jon asked as Bray went over and pressed a button on the nearest wall. "As I said before Jon, you are a killer am I right?" Jon scoffed in response. "What the hell are you talking about?" "Isn't it true that you were the one that bashed your father's head in the night your dear sister Rachel lost her life?" Jon growled and his eyes flashed in anger. "How the fuck did you know that you psychotic freak?!" He roared out. Bray leaned in close to Jon's ear and spoke in a soft voice, "I know a lot more then you think Moxley. A lot more then you think." He let out a soft deranged laugh as a shiver of fear ran down Jon's spine _. No wonder why Dean's terrified._ He thought. _It's not because he's afraid of Bray, he's afraid of his damn power._

A low rumbling noise suddenly shook the building as Jon looked up, in time to see what appeared to be a giant lazer materalizing from the cealing and pulsating with power. "What the fuck is that thing?" He asked over the roar of the machine as Bray let out a demonic laugh. "This little baby is going to help me split your soul away from Dean's." He announced as the tip of the lazer drew closer to Jon's body. "But don't worry Jon, I'll make sure nothing happens to you dear little brother." Bray continued with a laugh. Jon flinched and braced himself for the pain he was about to receive as he could now feel the tip of the lazer about to pierce his skin like a giant oversized needle.

"You might just have one slight problem with that though." Said an unknown deep voice from out of nowhere. Bray looked around expecting it to be Roman, when a giant blast of jade and sapphire colored streaks of light surged from out of nowhere and knocked Bray to the wall. Jon looked around and called out, "Roman? Is that you?" Suddenly from out of the corner of his eye, he could see a large Samoan man the same size and built as Roman, but it was obvious that it wasn't him. But if it wasn't Roman, then who was it? A bright surge of jade and sapphire colored light swirled around the muscular man standing in front of Jon and when the light faded Jon couldn't believe his eyes. Now standing before him were a pair of Samoan Twins, Roman's cousins Jimmy and Jey Uso.

"You okay Jon?" Jimmy asked as he nodded over toward his brother. "Find a way to shut off that lazer thing quick!" Jey ran over toward a computer moniter and punched in a few key on the keyboard and in a mere matter of seconds the lazer stopped pulsating as the machine died down. "How did you know I was here?" Jon asked blinking his eyes in confusion as he watched a sure of jade green colored energy swirl from Jimmy's hands, breaking the bindings around his wrists. "Roman's dad Sika told us you and Roman were in trouble and that you guys needed our help." Jey replied coming back over to join his brother just as Jimmy used his power to break the bindings around Jon's chest, waist and legs. "Where is Roman anyway?" Jimmy asked in concern. "Is he okay?" Jon shook his head. "No idea, all I know is the last time I saw him He got thrown into a wall by Brock Lensar and he wasn't moving."

Blinking his eyes in confusion as the twins helped him to stand he then asked, "How do you even know about me anyway?" "Roman told us." Jimmy replied. "He told us everything that happened with your past." "Why the hell would he do something like that?" Jon growled as a surge of anger ran through his body. "Hey easy." Jey said softly. "There's no reason to get mad at Roman for that, he told us because he trusts us." "Yeah, we'll keep your secret Jon, don't worry." Jimmy agreed finishing Jey's thought. "The point is that nobody was supposed to know about me." Jon said with a soft growl. "Not even Roman." The Uso's were about to reply when a sudden fury of footsteps alerted them toward the The rest of the Waytt Family as they made their way into room to find their leader lying in a heap against the wall unconscious. "What the hell? There's more of them!" Cried Rowan in shock as they all reconized the Uso's.

"You two will burn in hell for this!" Roared Strowman in anger as he charged at them like angry bull. Jimmy and Jey both stood their ground and held hands as they each fired jets of jade and sapphire colored lightning at the black sheep causing him to cry out in pain as he was thrown backward into the wall beside his leader. "Come on, we don't have time for more questions now." Jimmy said. "Right," Jey replied finishing his brother's thought. "We got to get out of here and find Roman."

* * *

Roman was at a complete lost for words as he now stared at the lifeless body of Brock Lesner and tried to hold the contents of his stomach back from throwing up. _What have I done?_ He thought turning away from Brock's lifeless eyes staring up at him from his dismembered head. _That's two people now that I've murdered now. Murdered in cold blood. Sure they may have been complete assholes for following somebody like Bray Wyatt, but did they really deserve to die?_ "Such an amazing feat of agility Roman." Roman growled in aggitation now as he could hear Bray's demonically annoying voice now all around him, as if he was somehow in multiple places at once. "I never knew you had such killer instincts within you Roman. I must say, I really like what I see." He laughed as Roman held back a growl of both frustration and annoyance. "What the hell are you talking about?!" He shouted out as a feat of anger took ahold of him now. "You set that whole thing up didn't you?! You knew what I was capable of this whole time didn't you?! ANSWER ME!"

There was a long moment of silence as Roman kept looking around hoping to catch a sign of Bray's presence, but much to his disappointment and anger, there wasn't any sign of Bray anywhere, only his annoying voice speaking in riddles. "I don't have the slightest clue as to what you mean Roman, but what I do now is that, you were the one who killed them. You murdered them with your own two hands. The lives of these men are now inn your hands." Roman growled in anger and could feel his powers surging through him like a blast of heat. "Now the question is, how many more of these lives here will you murder just to save your precious family?" A demonic laugh rang out from all sides as Roman let out a roar of frustration and anger. "Show yourself Bray!" He yelled in anger looking around. "What the hell have you done with Dean? Where is he?!"

Another moment of silence as Roman's body went rigid with anger. "Let's put all that anger to the test now shall we?" Bray's voice came again as a flash of light surged all around the room, as the Samoan man now found himself surrounded by none other then the League of Nations. "How much more blood will you shed before this night is over Roman?" Bray's annoying voice rang out again. "How many more lives will you waste just for a chance at stopping me? Are they really worth it?" Another diabolical laugh sent chills up Roman's spine as he shook it off and stared directly at Sheamus and his followers. "Then let the games begin." Said Bray's voice again as the building once again rumbled like an earthquake.

When the rumbling stopped, as Roman looked around, he realized in horror that there were now rows and rows of spikes on the walls surrounding them. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." Roman moaned softly as the ground beneath them began to shake again. "I'll tell you what Roman, since I'm such a nice guy, I'll give you a chance to get a head start before the countdown starts. If you can defeat them all without killing any of them, then I'll let you go free, but if not, well then...Let's just say you won't like what happens." A loud humming noise broke through the silence now as Roman looked over toward the window of the room and noticed a giant red clock flashing with the number Five on it.

 _You've got to be kidding me!_ Roman thought trying not to panic as he drew in a deep breath to remain calm. _Only five freaking minutes?! This asshole's playing with our lives here!_ The ground beneath them began to shake again as the clock stopped flashing now and began to countdown. "Shit!" Roman breathed in alarm now as the League of Nations surrounded him and the walls around the five men began to move inch by inch toward them. "Nothing personal mate." Sheamus said as his blue eyes flashed. "But we can't have you escape here alive."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Roman's really in a heap load of trouble now! What will he do now? Will he be forced to kill more people? Or can he find a way to escape without causing any bloodshed? Will The Uso's and Jon find Roman before things take a turn for the worse? Stay tuned for this and more, as Chapter 9 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed and as always Please Review! **


	9. Samoan Vengeance

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be the third and final sequel to my first story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, along with my second story called Darkest Hour. I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Lockdown Asylum -** "I see your awake finally." Came Bray's demonic voice as Jon opened his eyes again when the blinding light faded. "Your not going to get away with this Bray." He said with a low growl. "Guarantee it."

The Eater of Worlds let out a soft laugh as he leaned in close so that his breath was tickling Jon's ear. "You really think you and your buddy Roman Reigns can stop me?" He let out a deranged laugh. "I'm so close to completing my mission. Soon I will have my beloved sister Abigail returned to this world, and all the power I will ever need to become the new ruler of this forsaken universe." "So you want to become God then, is that it?" Jon asked still trying to struggle with the bindings around his limbs. "Become God?" Bray laughed as his eyes flashed demonically. "No, I plan on becoming more powerful then God, by becoming Lucifer himself."

"What the fuck is that thing?" He asked over the roar of the machine as Bray let out a demonic laugh. "This little baby is going to help me split your soul away from Dean's." He announced as the tip of the lazer drew closer to Jon's body. "But don't worry Jon, I'll make sure nothing happens to you dear little brother." Bray continued with a laugh. Jon flinched and braced himself for the pain he was about to receive as he could now feel the tip of the lazer about to pierce his skin like a giant oversized needle.

"You might just have one slight problem with that though." Said an unknown deep voice from out of nowhere. Bray looked around expecting it to be Roman, when a giant blast of jade and sapphire colored streaks of light surged from out of nowhere and knocked Bray to the wall. Jon looked around and called out, "Roman? Is that you?" Suddenly from out of the corner of his eye, he could see a large Samoan man the same size and built as Roman, but it was obvious that it wasn't him. But if it wasn't Roman, then who was it? A bright surge of jade and sapphire colored light swirled around the muscular man standing in front of Jon and when the light faded Jon couldn't believe his eyes. Now standing before him were a pair of Samoan Twins, Roman's cousins Jimmy and Jey Uso.

"The point is that nobody was supposed to know about me." Jon said with a soft growl. "Not even Roman." The Uso's were about to reply when a sudden fury of footsteps alerted them toward the The rest of the Waytt Family as they made their way into room to find their leader lying in a heap against the wall uncontious. "What the hell? There's more of them!" Cried Rowan in shock as they all reconized the Uso's.

"You two will burn in hell for this!" Roared Strowman in anger as he charged at them like angry bull. "Jimmy and Jey both stood their ground and held hands as they each fired jets of jade and sapphire colored lightning at the black sheep causing him to cry out in pain as he was thrown backward into the wall beside his leader. "Come on, we don't have time for more questions now." Jimmy said. "Right," Jey replied finishing his brother's thought. "We got to get out of here and find Roman."

"I never knew you had such killer instincts within you Roman. I must say, I really like what I see." He laughed as Roman held back a growl of both frustration and annoyance. "What the hell are you talking about?!" He shouted out as a feat of anger took ahold of him now. "You set that whole thing up didn't you?! You knew what I was capable of this whole time didn't you?! ANSWER ME!"

There was a long moment of silence as Roman kept looking around hoping to catch a sign of Bray's presence, but much to his dissapointment and anger, there wasn't any sign of Bray anywhere, only his annoying voice speaking in riddles. "I don't have the slightest clue as to what you mean Roman, but what I do now is that, you were the one who killed them. You murdered them with your own two hands. The lives of these men are now inn your hands." Roman growled in anger and could feel his powers surging through him like a blast of heat. "Now the question is, how many more of these lives here will you murder just to save your precious family?"

"How much more blood will you shed before this night is over Roman?" Bray's annoying voice rang out again. "How many more lives will you waste just for a chance at stopping me? Are they really worth it?" Another diabolical laugh sent chills up Roman's spine as he shook it off and stared directly at Sheamus and his followers. "Let the games begin then." Said Bray's voice again as the building once again rumbled like an earthquake.

When the rumbling stopped, as Roman looked around, he realized in horror that there were now rows and rows of spikes on the walls surrounding them. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." Roman moaned softly as the ground beneath them began to shake again. "I'll tell you what Roman, since I'm such a nice guy, I'll give you a chance to get a head start before the countdown starts. If you can defeat them all without killing any of them, then I'll let you go free, but if not, well then...Let's just say you won't like what happens." A loud humming noise broke through the silence now as Roman looked over toward the window of the room and noticed a giant red clock flashing with the number Five on it.

 _You've got to be kiddiing me!_ Roman thought trying not to panic as he drew in a deep breath to remain calm. _Only five freaking minutes?! This asshole's playing with our lives here!_ The ground beneath them began to shake again as the clock stopped flashing now and began to countdown. "Shit!" Roman breathed in alarm now as the League of Nations surrounded him and the walls around the five men began to move inch by inch toward them. "Nothing personal mate." Sheamus said as his blue eyes flashed. "But we can't have you escape here alive."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Samoan Vengeance **

The countdown on the clock was running out faster now each time Roman glanced over his shoulder at it, and the spiked walls seemed to move in much closer each time, he struggled against the members of the League of Nations. He wasn't going to go down that easy not when his brother's life was on the line. He flipped Del Rio over his shoulder onto the floor and looked up just in time to see Rusev towering over him. He didn't want to look at the clock, but he knew he was running out of time either way, and as he looked at the clock now, he felt his heart sink low in his chest. One minute had gone by, so there was now three minutes left and counting. The rest of the League all held Roman's arms as tight as they could while Sheamus got a few rounds of hits in to his face. Roman spit out a few droplits of blood but still held his ground.

"Is that all you got?" Roman spat out as his vision swam. "pretty pathetic Sheamus, I never thought you and your lackey's would actually become cowards and follow some buzzard brain like Bray Wyatt." That outburst of course earned him a few more hits to the face, before Rusev got his meaty hands on him and held him down into the accolade. The force of Rusev's body ontop of his, as well as the pressure of the accolade's hold was enough to cause the Samoan man to pass out, and it took very ounce of willpower within him just to stay conscious. "Scream little man!" Rusev roared out over the noise of the moving walls which began to sound like lawnmowers. "Scream!" The others watched and proceeded to beat Roman down, just as he caught a final glimpse of the clock which was now down to two minutes, and the walls were getting so close now they were practically almost touching his face. _What do I do now?_ He thought fighting to stay conscious. _Dad please help me._

* * *

Bray watched in amusement and delight as he watched Roman struggle against the League of Nations and only one thought ran through his mind now. _Maybe I won't need to kill Roman after all. If I can get him to kill enough people perhaps I can use his soul instead of Moxley's._ Just then he noticed the rest of his family emerging into the room. "We got a problem Bray." Said Rowan in a somewhat timid voice as the Eater of worlds turned to look at all three of them."What do you mean?" He asked his voice lacing with demonic energy. "Everything's going perfectly according to plan." "What about Roman?" Harper asked. "Do we still kill him?"

Bray shook his head as his eyes flashed a shade of purplish blue. "We may have a use for him after all boys." He said in a deep demonic voice. "If we can get Roman to kill enough people then perhaps his soul alone will be enough for my plan to work." "How do you figure?" Rowan asked. "Think about it for a second." Bray said narrowing his eyes at all three of them. "With the combine strength of Roman's abilities, plus the number of kills he's made, that may be enough to harness Lucifer's power just long enough for me to get control of his power to revive my sister."

"So what does this mean for us?" Harper asked in a challenging tone. "What was that Luke?" Bray asked rounding his eyes on him at the sudden tone of his voice. "What exactly are you implying?" "What does this mean for us?" Harper asked. "I mean, are you planning on killing us too?" Bray's eyes flashed but he didn't say anything as Harper continued, "You are aren't you? You plan on sacrificing us for your fucking plan is that it? Answer us Bray now!" Rowan who was shaking in fear tried to put himself in between the two of them just as he could feel the strength of Bray's demonic aura.

"Enough Luke." He said softly. "Just stop." Harper shook his head. "No Erick, I want to know." He said firmly. "I want to know exactly what Bray's intensions toward us exactly imply. Don't you?" Strowman remained quiet and just watched the action between them almost as if he found it intriguing that they were arguing. Then again, he was known as the black sheep who lived and thrived on destruction, and right now he couldn't help but smile sadistically as he could feel his leader's aura and how intoxicating the destruction his aura gave off felt.

"Answer us Bray!" Harper demanded angrily. "If it comes down to it, are you going to kill us just for your plan to revive your sister? Cause if that's the case, you can count me out right now." Bray's eyes flashed with demonic energy as he glared at Harper and spoke in a low voice, "You want out Luke? Well then by all means allow me to show you to the door then." A surge of power shot forth from Bray's body as Harper let out a cry of agony. Rowan let out a gasp of surprise as a blazing fire engine red collar suddenly appeared around Luke's throat and began to constrict around him making it difficult for him to breathe.

Rowan watched in horror as his brother struggled against the strength of the collar hearing him scream out in agony every time it burned him as he tried to touch it. Bray laughed in amusement as he watched him squirm against the weight of the collar as it continued to constrict around his throat. The Eater of Worlds laughed demonically as he watched Harper fall to his knees on the floor writhing in agony as his eyes buggled out in absolute terror. Rowan watched in horror and began to shake as he looked at his leader and silently begged him to stop.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Bray finally released his power's hold on Luke and the collar disappeared allowing him to breathe as he began to cough violently with each breath struggling to get air into his damaged lungs. "Let that be a lesson to you Harper, the next time or any of you challenge my athority again, I won't hesitate to stop and next time you will be executed." Rowan continued to shiver in fear as Bray made his exit out of the room and once his leader was out of earshot, he bent over to help Harper.

"That was pure suicide." He murmured softly. "What were you thinking?" Harper coughed violently as he continued to struggle with getting air into his lungs. "He's gone mad." Harper croaked out weakly. "He's gone mad with power. You heard him, he'll kill all of us just for his plan to work. Do you really want to die by his hand?" Rowan shook his head as Harper nodded slowly in agreement. "Neither do I, which means we need to find a way to stop him somehow." "How?" Rowan asked. "He's terrifying." Harper nodded in agreement before giving in to the darkness surrounding him as he passed out.

* * *

Jon could feel a wave of dizziness sweep over him as he felt Dean's soul tugging away at him iching to take back control over his body. _Not yet Dean._ He thought trying to communicate psychically with the Lunatic Fringe. _It's too dangerous._ "Roman's this way!" He heard Jimmy call out. "Come on! We're almost there!" The three of them hurried as fast as they could down the hall, where a distant sound like chainsaws or lawnmowers could be heard. "Oh shit." Jon breahed trying to control the raging panic that was now building up within him.

"What the hell kind of fucked up situation did Bray put him into?" "No time to tell unless we get there." Said Jey placing a hand on Jon's shoulder. "Don't worry, Roman's strong, whatever situation Bray's got him in, he won't go down without a fight. Guarantee it." Jon nodded in agreement as they continued down the hallway with the noise growing louder and louder the closer they got to the source of it. As they rounded the corner, their eyes were met by a sight of horror.

They could see Roman struggling to fight against Rusev who was applying the accolade hold, the rest of the League of Nations were beating him senseless, and what was worst of all, was the sight of the spiked walls inching closer and closer toward them, about ready to strike and pierce their bodies like meat kebabs. "We got to find a way to shut that thing down!" Jimmy cried out over the roar of the noise to the his brother. "What are we going to do?" Jey asked looking around in alarm.

"We need to find the source of the clock over there." Jon said noticing the clock counting down now from a minute. "I bet if we can find a way to shut down the clock then the entire room will stop." "Good idea." Jimmy said as Jey nodded in agreement. "Leave that to us, you handle those jack asses over there." Jon nodded as his eyes flashed. "Easy as pie." He replied narrowing his eyes toward the League of Nations. "Alright then let's move it, we don't have a whole lot of time." "Right." Jimmy and Jey said at the same time.

Jon moved into the room where the League of Nations were continuing their assault on Roman. His eyes narrowed as he hollered out, "Hey yo! Asswhipes! You miss me yet?" The League of Nations turned their attention directly to Moxley now as Sheamus replied in a sneering voice, "Well well, this is a surprise. How the hell are you still alive?" Jon shrugged. "Guess I'm just not that easy to be put down." He said in a mocking tone as he stared directly as Rusev. "How about it big guy? you think you can put me down? Let see what you got." Rusev let out a roar of both frustration and anger as he let go of Roman and stood up glaring at the Lunatic Fringe. "Come on then you big tub of lard." Moxley said motioning the bulgarian brute forward. "Let's go."

"What are you waiting for Rusev? Smash him into little pieces." Shemaus ordered. "We're running out of time here." The bulgarian brute realized that the spiked walls were inching closer and closer toward them as he let out a roar of frustration. Jon narrowed his eyes as Rusev made a beeline for him charging like an angry bull. Jon moved out of the way and attacked Rusev from behind immediatly following up with a lunatic lariat, which sent the bulgarian brute careening to the floor unconscious. "Anyone else want it?" Jon asked holding up his fist threatningly. "Come on anyone else want it? How about you carrot top? You want to eat a fist for lunch?"

* * *

Meanwhile down the hall in another room, the Uso's were frantically working to try and figure out a way to shut off the clock from counting down now as it reached down to the final twenty seconds, and the spiked walls were within inches of slicing them all to ribbons. "What'll we do?" Jimmy cried out panicking as his breathing came out in hard gasps. "Easy." Jey said placing his hands on his twin's shoulders. "Calm down Jim, we'll figure this out okay?" "How?!" He shouted out in alarm while panicking. "We have less then twenty seconds now! we'll never make it!"

"The hell we will." Jey said triumphedly. "Remember what dad always said to do, when your in a jam, always rely on the power and strength of family." Jimmy nodded and they both clasped their hands together. Closing their eyes they both concentrated as they both felt their powers surging through them. Jets of jade green and sapphire blue swirled around them like colored jets of lightning.

With their family chanting in their heads, and the blood rushing to their ears, the twins opened their eyes and held out their hands as their powers surged out and blasted the computer as it sparked and caught on fire. "That should do it." Said Jey looking over at Jimmy as they both caught sight of the clock as it began to flash and began to count down slower now. "Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...Six...Five...Four...Three...Two...Finally the twins let out huge breaths of relief as the clock stopped flashing and turned off. "I can't believe we did it." Jimmy said out of breath with relief. "Told you we could bro." Jey said as they both clapped each other a high five. "Now let's get back to Jon and Roman." "Right." Jimmy agreed.

A smile spread across Jon's face as he caught sight of the spiked walls finally stopping just as it was about to peirce his back. _Good going guys._ He thought with relief just as Sheamus charged at him. Jon rolled his eyes and was about to give him a dirty deeds move, but the celtic warrior moved out of the way and tried to give him a brogue kick, which of course he ducked out of the way just in time as Roman suddenly appeared out of nowhere and unleashed a superman punch so hard that Sheamus flew into one of the spiked walls. Blood splattered everywhere as Sheamus's body twitched and his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"You okay?" Roman asked turning to Jon as he nodded in response. "Yeah I'm good." He said just as Jimmy and Jey made their way toward them. "Whoa! What the hell did you do?" Jey asked in alarm as he noticed Sheamus's dead body pinned to the wall. "Don't worry about it." Roman said soflty. "Come on, let's get out of here. The sooner we find Bray, the sooner we can stop him once and for all." The other three nodded as they followed Roman out of the room, leaving Sheamus's dead body in a crushing heap as the spikes disappeared, and he fell to the floor with a pile of blood pooling underneath his still twitching body.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Talk about intense! Good thing they managed to save Roman though :) Although I can't exactly say the same for the League of Nations though. (Evil laugh) What does this mean though for the Wyatt Family, will they actually go against Bray? Tune in to find out what happens next. Chapter 10 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	10. A Close Encounter

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be the third and final sequel to my first story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, along with my second story called Darkest Hour. I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Lockdown Asylum -** The force of Rusev's body ontop of his, as well as the pressure of the accolade's hold was enough to cause the Samoan man to pass out, and it took very ounce of willpower within him just to stay conscious. "Scream little man!" Rusev roared out over the noise of the moving walls which began to sound like lawnmowers. "Scream!" The others watched and proceeded to beat Roman down, just as he caught a final glimpse of the clock which was now down to two minutes, and the walls were getting so close now they were practically almost touching his face. _What do I do now?_ He thought fighting to stay conscious. _Dad please help me._

"What about Roman?" Harper asked. "Do we still kill him?"

Bray shook his head as his eyes flashed a shade of purplish blue. "We may have a use for him after all boys." He said in a deep demonic voice. "If we can get Roman to kill enough people then perhaps his soul alone will be enough for my plan to work."

A surge of power shot forth from Bray's body as Harper let out a cry of agony. Rowan let out a gasp of surprise as a blazing fire engine red collar suddenly appeared around Luke's throat and began to constrict around him making it difficult for him to breathe.

Rowan watched in horror as his brother struggled against the strength of the collar hearing him scream out in agony every time it burned him as he tried to touch it. Bray laughed in amusement as he watched him squirm against the weight of the collar as it continued to constrict around his Eater of Worlds laughed demonically as he watched Harper fall to his knees on the floor writhing in agony as his eyes buggled out in absolute terror. Rowan watched in horror and began to shake as he looked at his leader and silently begged him to stop.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Bray finally released his power's hold on Luke and the collar dissappeared allowing him to breathe as he began to cough violently with each breath struggling to get air into his damaged lungs. "Let that be a lesson to you Harper, the next time or any of you challenge my athority again, I won't hesitate to stop and next time you will be executed."

"Roman's this way!" He heard Jimmy call out. "Come on! We're almost there!" The three of them huried as fast as they could down the hall, where a distant sound like chainsaws or lawnmowers could be heard. "Oh shit." Jon breahed trying to control the raging panic that was now building up within him.

"What the hell kind of fucked up situation did Bray put him into?" "No time to tell unless we get there." Said Jey placing a hand on Jon's shoulder. "Don't worry, Roman's strong, whatever situation Bray's got him in, he won't go down without a fight. Guarantee it."

"We got to find a way to shut that thing down!" Jimmy cried out over the roar of the noise to the his brother. "What are we going to do?" Jey asked looking around in alarm.

"We need to find the source of the clock over there." Jon said noticing the clock counting down now from a minute. "I bet if we can find a way to shut down the clock then the entire room will stop."

"We have less then twenty seconds now! we'll never make it!"

"The hell we will." Jey said triumphedly. "Remember what dad always said to do, when your in a jam, always rely on the power and strength of family." Jimmy nodded and they both clasped their hands toghether. Closing their eyes they both concentrated as they both felt their powers surging through them as jets of jade green and sapphire blue swirled around them like colored jets of lightning.

With their family chanting in their heads, and the blood rushing to their ears, the twins opened their eyes and held out their hands as their powers surged out and blasted the computer as it sparked and caught on fire. "That should do it." Said Jey looking over at Jimmy as they both caught sight of the clock as it began to flash as it began to count down slower now. "Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...Six...Five...Four...Three...Two. Finally the twins let out huge breaths of relief as the clock stopped flashing and turned off.

 _Good going guys._ He thought with relief just as Sheamus charged at him. Jon rolled his eyes and was about to give him a dirty deeds move, but the celtic warrior moved out of the way and tried to give him a brogue kick, which of course he ducked out of the way just in time as Roman suddenly appeared out of nowhere and unleashed a superman punch so hard that Sheamus flew into one of the spike walls. Blood splattered everywhere as Sheamus's body twitched and his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"You okay?" Roman asked turning to Jon as he nodded in response. "Yeah I'm good." He said just as Jimmy and Jey made their way toward them. "Whoa! What the hell did you do?" Jey asked in alarm as he noticed Sheamus's dead body pinned to the wall. "Don't worry about it." Roman said soflty. "Come on, let's get out of here. The sooner we find Bray, the sooner we can stop him once and for all." The other three nodded as they followed Roman out of the room, leaving Sheamus's dead body in a crushing heap as the spikes dissappeared, and he fell to the floor with a pile of blood pooling underneath his still twitching body.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 10 -A Close Encounter **

As they made their way out into the hallway once again, Jon finally gave into the overwhelming darkness surrounding him as Dean finally got back in control of his body. Looking around, he blinked his eyes in confusion as Roman and the Uso's all stared at him in concern. "You alright bro?" Roman asked placing a steady hand on his shoulder as Dean slowly nodded in response. "I'll feel a whole lot better once we get our hands on Bray and wring the life out of his neck." He said with a low growl as his hazel eyes flashed with determination. "I hear you Dean-O." Roman agreed with a nod as he gave his brother a side hug. "I feel the same way."

"I'll tell you one thing though, that certaintly was a close one." Jimmy said drawing in a deep breath of relief as Jey nodded. "Yeah, a few more seconds, and you guys would have been shish kebobs." Dean shivered in fear as he caught sight of the mangled mess of Sheamus's dead body lying in a heap on the floor and turned to look at Roman. "Don't give me that look bro." He said softly. "I did what I had to do, regardless of the outcome." Just then the sound of heavy footsteps alerted them as they all turned their attention to the remaining League of Nations.

"Well What do know?" Dean said his eyes still flashing as a surge of anger now began to take ahold of him. "Looks like the bulgarian musclehead, the mexi-cunt aristrocat, and the little baby english man aren't done playing yet." The Usos's chuckled lightly and bumped Dean's fist in triumph. "Nice one man." Jimmy whispered trying to hold in his laughter. "What? you want a fight man? sorry, looks like your down one member. Looks like the odds are in our favor." Rusev folded his arms across his chest intimidating as Barrett glared at the Lunatic Fringe and said, "You think we're outnumbered? You might want to do the math there Ambrose." Dean, Roman and the Uso's all looked around to see them surrounded now by at least several skeletonal undead.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Dean groaned as they all crowded around each other protectivley. "You think a bunch of undead psychos are going to scare us?" Roman cried out looking all around the hallway hoping to catch a sign of Bray listening in. "You really think this little army of yours is going to stop us Bray? Wow, for you being the self proclaimed face of fear, you must be really losing your touch." The undead groaned and moaned as they slowly made their way toward the four of them. "Piece of cake." Jimmy said with a scoff as he and Jey held hands and shot out jets of jade and sapphire colored energy toward them, but much to their surprise, the Undead knocked back their attacks almost like they were protected with some sort of invsible shields. "Or...maybe not as easy as we thought." Jey said matching the look of shock on his twin's face.

"What do we do now?" Dean asked looking toward Roman who closed his eyes in concentration, obviously trying to think of a solution. Just then the sound of lightning cut through the air forcing Roman to open his eyes as a blast of midnight blue lightning shocked through the building hitting everyone in the room except for Roman, Dean and the Uso's. "What the hell?" Roman looked around to see who it was that was shooting the lightning, when he caught sight of a familiar and yet welcoming face. "If it's one thing The Rock can't stand, it's that you mess with the Rock's family. You do that, and The Rock will open a can of whoop ass all over your candy asses like this." A shot of blue lightning shot out of Rock's hand like a bowling ball and rolled over a few of the undead as they all moaned and crumpled to the floor in a heap.

* * *

"Anyone else want an ass whooping? Rock asked looking around to see if anymore undead soldiers were emerging from the ground ready to attack. Then Rock turned his gaze toward the three remaning League of Nations members, and said, "How about you? You want a candy ass whooping? cause The Rock don't mind showing all you pencil-sized dicks who it is your messing with." Rusev turned to Del Rio and Barrett as they all looked at each other in alarm and took off running down the hallway an into the darkness. "Let me guess Dwayne, dad told you I was in trouble right?" Roman asked as he and the Uso's gave their cousin a hug of appriciation. The Rock smiled and replied, "Actually he said you were all in trouble, but that's besides the point." The Uso's nodded over toward Dean as he steppped forward to shake Rock's hand.

"Good to see you again Dean." Rock said beaming the Lunatic Fringe a small smile. "I heard you've been through the wringer a few times with these asswhipes." Dean laughed and replied, "Guess you can say that. More then on one occastion." The Rock slapped Dean a high five and with a twinkle in his brown eyes replied, "Then how about the five of us really take this fight all the way to Bray and really show him the true meaning of the word family." The Usos's cheered in agreement as Roman and Dean looked at each other for second before finally agreeing. "Let's make Bray really pay for everything he's done to our family." Roman said with a hint of determination in his voice. "Got that right bro." Dean replied. "It's time we end this damn fued once and for all."

"Looks like the whole family's back together again." Jimmy cheered as he and Jey slapped each other a high five as they made their way down the dimly lit hallway. The lights overhead flickered casting an eerie glow, and sending shivers of fear down Dean's spine. The Rock was leading the way down the hallway of the hospital, when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. "What's up?" Roman asked in concern. "What's wrong?" The Rock didn't say anything, and as Roman stepped up beside his cousin, he couldn't believe what he was seeing now. There standing before them was the powerhouse, The Beast Brock Lesnar.

"How the hell is this even possible?" Roman asked his breath caught in his throat of fear. "I-I killed him." "The rest of you get out here." The Rock said nodding over toward Roman. "Leave this to me." Roman looked at the Rock and gently pulled his arm back. "With all do respect Dwayne, if anybody's gonna handle this big bahemoth, it's going to be me." The Rock smiled and his eyes flashed as he glared at Roman and said softly, "Nobody in our family needs to be self made killers Roman. Now do as I say, and get yourselves out of here. Find Bray and stop him once and for all."

"What about you?" Roman asked. "We're just supposed to leave you alone with him?" "You don't think I can't handle a few rounds with him?" Rock asked with a laugh as his eyes narrowed. "He maybe the Beast Incarnate, but I'm the Brama Bull, and I got horns to match his power." Roman was about to respond, when he felt Dean tugging on his arm. "Come on bro let's just go." He said obviously trying to keep his voice strong even though he was shaking in fear. "Let the Rock handle this alright? We need to focus on stopping Bray." Roman nodded and followed his brother. He didn't want to leave his cousin alone, but he knew they needed to get going on their mission. "Don't worry Roman," The Rock called out over his shoulder. "I'll come and find you guys after I take care of him." He said nodding over toward Brock. Roman nodded and followed Dean down the other end of the hallway.

"Look I didn't want to leave Rock behind either." Dean said softly as they turned the corner. "But right now we don't have much of a choice, and we're running out of options pretty fast." Roman nodded and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "I know, it just seems like Bray's one step ahead of us and it's really starting to piss me off." Dean nodded in agreement. "I know how you feel brother."

"Uh guys? I think we got a problem here." Said Jimmy his voice shaking with fear. "Why?" Dean asked. "Now what?" "Sheamus is right there staring at us like he wants to murder us." Jey repiled as Dean looked over to see what they were looking at. Sure enough the twins were right. There standing before them was the rest of the League of Nations and in fact The Celtic Warrior, much to Dean's dismay. "What the hell is going on here? Wasn't he dead too? Next thing you're going to say is that Kevin Owens is standing right behind me or something."

"Hello Ambrose, miss me?" Dean silently cursed himself under his breath and turned around to see Owens in fact standing behind him. "Shit." He muttered as his eyes flashed. "Now let's see how long you can withstand against all of us versus, all of you?" "Something tells me this isn't going to go very well at all." Jey said as they all backed up against each other. "Yep, we are definietly screwed." Jimmy replied as Roman narrowed his eyes in anger and could feel his powers surging through him like a blast of electrical heat.

"Anbody got an ideas what we do now?" Dean asked looking over at Roman. "We're dealing with three assholes who are supposed to be dead, and are now walking around alive with no trace of injuries." "I got one idea." Roman said softly. "We stick together and we fight back." The other three nodded in determination as their enemies circled around them like hungry rabid animals about to kill their prey. "Alright then let's do this." Dean said as his eyes flashed in anger. "The faster we get through these mother fuckers, the faster we can get to Bray and stop him from taking over the world." "The only way you'll get to Bray Ambrose, is by me putting you down six feet into the ground." "I like to see you try that Owens." Dean replied with in a sharp angry tone. "You want a fight, then you got one. Let's do this shit!"

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Uh-oh! splitting up is never a good sign, but Rock can handle himself against Brock no problem right? What about Roman, Dean and the Uso's against The League of Nations, and Kevin Owens? What does Bray have in mind for these people who were once dead? Stay tuned to find out more as Chapter 11 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	11. Like A Monster

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be the third and final sequel to my first story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, along with my second story called Darkest Hour. I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Lockdown Asylum -** "What's up?" Roman asked in concern. "What's wrong?" The Rock didn't say anything, and as Roman stepped up beside his cousin, he couldn't believe what he was seeing now. There standing before them was the powerhouse, The Beast Brock Lesnar.

"How the hell is this even possible?" Roman asked his breath caught in throat of fear. "I-I killed him." "The rest of you get out here." The Rock said nodding over toward Roman. "Leave this to me." Roman looked at tthe Rock and gently pulled his arm back. "With all do respect Dwayne, if nybody's gonna handle this big behemoth, it's going to be me." The Rock smiled and his eyes flashed as he glared at Roman and said softly, "Nobidy in our family needs to be self made killers Roman. Now do as I say, and get yourselves out of here. Find Bray and stop him once and for all."

"Look I didn't want to leave Rock behind either." Dean said softly as they turned the corner. "But right now we don't have much of a choice, and we're running out of options pretty fast." Roman nodded and placed a hand of Dean's shoulder. "I know, it just seems like Bray's one step ahead of us and it's really starting to piss me off." Dean nodded in agreement. "I know how you feel brother."

"Uh guys? I think we got a problem here." Said Jimmy his voice shaking with fear. "Why?" Dean asked. "Now what?" "Sheamus is right there staring at us like he wants to murder us." Jey repiled as Dean looked over to see what they were looking at. Sure enough the twins were right. There standing before the rest of the League of Nations was in fact indeed The Celtic Warrior, much to Dean's dismay. "What the hell is going on here? Wasn't he dead too? Next thing you're going to say is that Kevin Owens is standing right behind me or something."

"Hello Ambrose, miss me?" Dean silently cursed himself under his breath and turned around to see Owens in fact standing behind him. "Shit." He muttered as his eyes flashed. "Now let's see how long you can withstand against all of us versus, all of you?" "Something tells me this isn't going to go very well at all." Jey said as they all backed up against each other. "Yep, we are definietly screwed." Jimmy replied as Roman narrowed his eyes in anger and could feel his powers surging through him like a blast of electrical heat.

"Anbody got an ideas what we do now?" Dean asked looking over at Roman. "We're dealing with three assholes who are supposed to be dead, and are now walking around alive with no trace of injuries." "I got one idea." Roman said softly. "We stick together and we fight back." The other three nodded in determination as their enemies circled around them like hungry rabid animals about to kill their prey.

"Alright then let's do this." Dean said as his flashed in anger. "The faster we get through these mother fuckers, the faster we can get to Bray and stop him from taking over the world." "The only way you'll get to Bray Ambrose, is by me putting you down six feet into the ground." "I like to see you try that Owens." Dean replied in a sharp angry tone. "You want a fight, then you got one. Let's do this shit!"

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 11 -Like A Monster**

The four of them stood their ground in fighting stances as the League of Nations and Kevin Owens, all began to draw closer to them with their eyes shimmering with the intent to kill. Dean turned to look at Roman as his brown eyes shifted to a bright green and blue, and his powers began to swirl around him protectivley, as did with Jimmy and Jey. The three Samoan cousins all stared at their enemies, giving them looks of warning as their powers swirled around them like force fields shimmering with colored lightning.

Owens was the first to strike as he came at Dean with a massive punch, but the Lunatic Fringe saw it coming and managed to duck out of the way just in time. "That's all you got Owens?" Dean taunted as his hazel eyes shimmered fearlessly. "Man, you sure have gotten a lot weaker since our last encounter. Guess your not as tough as you were before." Owens growled and his blue eyes narrowed in anger. "I'm going to make you eat those words Ambrose." He threatened as Dean laughed. "You really think so then? Well then come on cupcake let's go. Let's see what the hell you got." Dean stood his ground as Owens came flying at him again, only to get knocked back into a wall by a superman punch from Roman. The force of the attack sent him reeling as he shook his head disorented. "What's the matter KO?" Dean asked his tone of voice laced with sarcasm. "Can't hang onto your balls so you got to have somebody like Bray do it for you?"

That earned the Lunatic Fringe a growl of anger from Owens as he once again charged at him like a raging bull on steriods. "Come on, is that all you got?" Dean taunted his eyes flashing mischievously. "Come on Owens, I thought you were supposed to be a lot stronger then that." Owens let out a growl and charged at him again, as Roman stepped up beside him. "I got this." Dean replied in a calm voice. "This guy's nothing, go and help the Uso's, leave this bullhead to me." Roman stifled a laugh and patted Dean on the back. "The minute you need me, I'll come running with a superman punch locked and loaded." The Somoan man said with a soft smile as they bumped their fists together. Dean's hazel eyes flashed angrily as he turned back to Owens, and before he knew it, he was running full speed at him, knocking him streight into a wall hard. His eyes flashed in satisfaction as he heard Owens let out a massive roar of pain. "Dean? what the hell are you doing?" Roman called looking over at his brother in concern while doging an attack from Sheamus. Dean didn't say anything as he looked over at his brother now, while still pinning Owens to the wall.

"I said I got this." The Lunatic Fringe finally replied in a tone that seemed to shift from calm to disturbing. Roman could see his teeth shifting to sharp canine, and his eyes shifting to pure gold as he looked at Owen's hungrily. _Damn!_ Roman thought. _Not this again. I have to stop him before he kills Kevin._ Roman locked and loaded his superman punch and ran over toward his brother with mixed emotions running through him. _Sorry bro._ He thought sadly fighting back the emotions from welling up within him. _But I can't have you becoming a killer._ The Samoan man closed his eyes as he leapt into the air and felt his fist collide with Dean's head and heard him let out a roar of pain as he flew away from Owens. "Sorry Dean," He said quietly as he went over to his brother's unconcious form on the ground. "I can't have Bray get his hands on you." Roman bent down on one knee beside Dean and gently patted his arm. "I hope you can forgive me for this someday bro." Just then out of nowhere, the sound of Jimmy and Jey's frantic voices reached Roman's ears as they cried out, "Rome, look out!"

Roman turned his gaze toward his cousins for a split second unawhere of what would happen next. "Roman, watch out bro!" Jimmy shouted, but before the Samoan man had time to react he felt a sharp sting of pain in his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. "Augh!" Roman cried out, before containing it as he attempted to keep his emotions in check. "Dean?" He looked over and could see The Lunatic's eyes were not his own anymore, they were pure gold and slinted like a wolf's, and his sharp teeth were digging deeper and deeper into Roman's shoulder causing him to wince in agony as he attempted to remain calm. "Dean, listen to me," Roman said quietly. "This isn't you, okay? whatever's happening to you, you just have to fight it. Come on man, we're brother's remember?"

Dean's eyes narrowed angrily as he let out a growl and continued to sink his teeth deeper into his best friend's shoulder nearly hitting tendons and legaments now. "Dean, please stop." Roman pleaded. "This isn't you okay, your not a monster. Bray made you this way, remmeber Bray? he and his little goon squad of a family are what brought on this whole mess remember?" Dean's eyes began to flash now as Roman could see he was starting to fight the wolf inside him. His teeth began to loosen up on Roman's shoulder just in time before they reached the bone allowing him to breathe a sigh of relief. "That's it Dean." He said softly placing a hand on his shoulder. "Fight it."

He watched as Dean let out a howl in a mixture of both pure rage as well as pain at the same time. His hands flew to the sides of his head as he began to beat himself clawing at his head with his nails which were now sharp as steele and drawing lines of blood. "Whoa!" Roman cried out quickly grabbing ahold of Dean's arms and holding on as tightly as he could without hurting him. "Easy bro." He said softly. "It's okay Dean-O, I'm here." Dean's wolf eyes narrowed as they continued to flash from wolf to human. Roman could see that Dean was somehow still in there somewhere fighting, but it seemed now that the wolf inside him was winning. Dean let out a howl of anguish and pain as he thrashed around in Roman's grip, but Roman pulled him close. "It's okay little brother," He said softly. "It's okay, I'm here now."

* * *

Roman drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes allowing himself to breathe and meditate while cradling Dean close to his chest. Drawing in deep breath after deep breath, he could feel his powers swirling around him as he kept himself calm while his father's voice suddenly echoed in his head. _"You can save him Roman._ Sika said as he seemed to appear inside Roman's head. Roman looked around and for a split second thought he was hallucinating. _"Wh-what are you talking about dad?"_ Roman asked as he felt his father's warm hand on his shoulder. _"Patience my son,"_ He said in a loving yet firm voice. _"The Anao'i Legacy is both a blessing as well as a curse."_ Sika said hanging his head low in shame. _"Which is why I didn't tell you or you're cousins about our powers beforehand, because if provoked enough, we can be as dangerous as the Olympian Gods themselves."_ Roman blinked his eyes in confusion. _"So because of our powers being tied to our emotions, that's what causes us to lose control?"_ Sika nodded. _"But our powers can also be used for good as well,"_ He explained. _"If we're calm, and our emotional state is calm, we can use our powers to heal others, much like your friend Dean here."_

Roman looked down at Dean now who was still thrashing around in his arms despite Roman's strength preventing him from harming himself anymore. _"How?"_ He asked. _"He's lot control because of what Bray did. Are you saying there's a way to reverese it?" "Unfortunatly no."_ Sika said sadly. _"But there is a way to tame the wolf inside him." "How?_ Roman asked as he felt his father's hand on his shoulder again. _"Believe son."_ He said quietly. _"Believe in our family's legacy and power."_ Suddenly Roman felt a pair of hands on his shoulders now as he opened his eyes and looked over and saw Jimmy and Jey, with of course the Rock all standing behind him. "What are you guys doing?" He asked. "What about the League of Nations, Owens, and Lesnar?" "Taken care of for now." Said Jimmy with a smile as he Jey held each other's hands. "Now let's get our buddy Dean back."

Roman nodded and all at once, he could feel his cousin's powers surging around him with sapphire, and jade colored light, which matched Roman's power, followed by an electrical current of blue and white lightning, which all swirled around him and flowed through his body like a conduit. Roman drew several deep calming breaths and closed his eyes as he allowed all the power to flow through him as he channeled it all into the palm of his hand, and placed it on Dean's chest. The rush of power flowing through the Lunatic Fringe caused him to cry out in both shock and pain as he thrashed around in the Samoan man's arms again. _Easy Dean._ He said in his head trying to will his thoughts toward him. _It's me bro it's Roman, stay calm._

Dean let out a howl of both pain and anguish again as he eyes flashed and soon his howl now began to sound more like a human. His eyes shifted back at once to hazel, his teeth once again became human like,and his claws shrank back to normal fingernails. He let out a cry and fell limp in Roman's arms for a split second as the power from everyone around them died down. "Rome, I'm so sorry." He said after a minute of silence while everything calmed down. "I don't know what the hell came over me," he said quietly. Roman pulled Dean close to him again and whispered in his ear, "I know little bro. It's okay now. I gotcha and I'm never letting you go."

* * *

"Awwe, isn't that so sweet?" Roman and the others flinched in anger as they heard the mocking voice of what they thought was Bray approaching them, but much to their annoyance, it turned out to be Seth instead. "What the hell are you doing here?" Jimmy asked as he and Jey stepped in front of their friend and cousin. Rollins's brown eyes flashed as he strolled over toward them ignoring the twins. "You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say you and Roman make a lovely couple Dean." He said in a mocking tone as Dean let out a growl of rage. "Easy bro." Roman said gently trying to keep him calm. "It's okay." Dean shook his head and stared right into Rollin's eyes. "What the hell do you want asswipe?" He asked his voice laced with anger and rage as his eyes flashed dangerously. "It's not what I want." Rollins said with a laugh as a surge of dark energy now seemed to flow from him. "It's what he wants."

Dean flinched in fear as he could sense the dark aura comming off of Rollins. "What the hell are you talking about?" Roman asked rubbing Dean's back soothingly to keep him calm. "Since when do you listen to anybody but the Authority?" Rollins laughed which only seemed to add fuel to the fire of dark energy that surrounded him and it became much darker and sinister. "This isn't about the Authority or the WWE anymore boys, this is about something much bigger then that." He said his eyes narrowing. "This is about world domination." He said with a sadistic laugh. "And I thought I was the Lunatic." Dean said his eyes flashing toward Rollins. "You've completly lost it Seth."

Rollins shook his head and said, "Dean, Dean, Dean, You should've just given into Bray's power when you had the chance. You too Roman, we could've became the Shield again, became a family again." Dean scoffed and growled, "Not on your life you two-timing double-crossing asshole!" Rollins seemed to look hurt now as he replied, "Come on Dean, don't you want us to be a fmaily again become brothers like the good old days?" "After everything you put us through? Hell no forget it Rollins!" He yelled out angrily. "The only thing I would want now is the oppertunity to beat your face in until it's nothing but a bloody pulp!"

Rollins laughed again. "Always the dangerous lunatic aren't you Dean? well then looks like that's all about to change now." Rollins raised his arms up high above his head as his hands glowed with dark purple energy and from out of nowhere out from beneath the ground emerged Brock Lesnar, but he was a lot more buffer then the last time they saw him, which sent shivers of fear down Dean's spine. "Let's see how you fair against the Beast now?" He said in a mocking tone as he narrowed his eyes at Dean. He waved one of his hands to the side and in a flash before Dean had time to blink, Roman, Jimmy, Jey and the Rock all went flying streight into the wall, which only added on to Dean's fear now as he felt Brock lift him high into the air and delivered an F-5.

Pain shot through Dean's body as the force of the attack not only knocked the wind out of him, but he felt like it had ruptured every organ inside his broken, battered and briused body. Spots filled his vision as he noticed Rollins coming toward him. "That was pathetic." He said with a sadistic smile. "Bray won't be pleased with that, but I'm sure we can make do with you yet." Dean's vision began to waver in and out of conciousness as Rollins grabbed ahold of him and he turned to look at Brock. "Kill Roman and the others." He said soflty whispering in the Beast's ear. "I don't care what you do to them, just make sure none of them live grind their bones into dust if you have to, just eleminate them at all cost." Brock let out a roar of anger as Dean finally lost conciousness with The beat's roar echoing in his head and his thought drifting only to Roman and his family.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...So sorry this took me so long to update, but with the Fastlane PPV being on tomorrow, I figured I would work on the story some more. I will be bringing you more on this story too so if you like then plese continue to leave me positive comments about how your liking the story so far. Chapter 12 will be up as soon as I can get it, so hope you enjoyed and as always please review!**


	12. Panic Room

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be the third and final sequel to my first story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, along with my second story called Darkest Hour. I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Lockdown Asylum -** "Awwe, isn't that so sweet?" "What the hell do you want asswipe?" He asked his voice laced with anger and rage as his eyes flashed dangerously. "It's not what I want." Rollins said with a laugh as a surge of dark energy now seemed to flow from him. "It's what he wants."

"This isn't about the Authority or the WWE anymore boys, this is about something much bigger then that." He said his eyes narrowing. "This is about world domination." He said with a sadistic laugh. "And I thought I was the Lunatic." Dean said his eyes flashing toward Rollins. "You've completly lost it Seth."

"Dean, Dean, Dean, You should've just given into Bray's power when you had the chance. You too Roman, we should've became the Shield again, became a family again." Dean scoffed and growled, "Not on your life you two-timing double-crossing asshole!" Rollins seemed to look hurt now as he replied, "Come on Dean, don't you want us to be a fmaily again become brothers like the good old days?" "After everything you put us through? Hell no forget it Rollins!" He yelled out angrily. "The only thing I would now is the oppertunity to beat your face in until it's nothing but a bloody pulp!"

"Let's see how you fair against the Beast now?" He said in a mocking tone as he narrowed his eyes at Dean. He waved one of his hands to the side and in a flash before Dean had time to blink, Roman, Jimmy, Jey and the Rock all went flying streight into the wall, which only added on to Dean's fear now as he felt Brock lift him high into the air and delivered an F-5.

"That was pathetic." He said with a sadistic smile. "Bray won't be pleased with that, but I'm sure we can make do with you yet." Dean's vision began to waver in and out of conciousness as Rollins grabbed ahold of him and he turned to look at Brock. "Kill Roman and the others." He said softly whispering in the Beast's ear. "I don't care what you do to them, just make sure none of them live grind their bones into dust if you have to, just eleminate them at all cost." Brock let out a roar of anger as Dean finally lost conciousness with The beat's roar echoing in his head and his thought drifting only to Roman and his family.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - Panic Room **

Dean's vision was blurry when he first opened his eyes again, completley unawhere of his new surroundings. All he knew was that he was in a tight animal like cage that seemed be growing smaller and smaller with his growing anxiety. He had to blink his eyes a few times to get his vision back into focus, but once it was back, he could now see clearly just how screwed he really was. The room was dimly lit with only one light bulb overhead that was swinging back and forth casting eerie shadows all around him as he drew in several deep breaths to keep himself calm. Just then he heard footsteps approaching and he held his breath in fear as his heart pounded wildly in his chest. _What the hell am I going to do now?_ He thought bracing himself for what was about to happen next. "Well, well, looks like our little friend's awake." He heard Rollins' voice again and a short growl nearly escapted from his throat. He had so much hatred for his former Shield brother, that he would do anything to make sure Rollins could never walk again if he had the chance, but he knew Roman would never allow it.

"How are you feeling Dean-O?" Dean's eyes flashed angrily as he gatherede a whole wad of spit in his mouth and hacked it directly onto Rollins' face as he got close enough to the cage mocking him. Big mistake. Rollins growled as a look of disgust spred across his face now as he whiped off the spit from his skin. "You're going to pay dearly for that Ambrose." He said threatningly. "I was going to go easy on you, but after that little stunt, you can forget it." Dean scoffed in response. "You go easy on me? That's rich Seth. When have you ever gone easy on me? hmm, let me think. Oh yeah! how about that one night on Monday Night Raw when you failed to kill me by slamming my head through cinder blocks remember that?" Rollins growled angrily at the thought of that night crossed his mind. "Don't make me finish what I started that night Dean." He threatened. "You think you even can?" Dean retorted as his eyes flashed dangerously. "Then let's go right now Rollins. You and me, one on one right now, come on let's go."

Rollins was about to issue out an answer, when suddenly the very presence of Bray and his family approached them. "Now now, there's no need for hostility here boys." Bray said in his usual calm like manner as he set his eyes onto Dean. "Besides, if anyone's going to finish what they started with you Dean, it's going to be me." He le out a demonic evil laugh which seemed to make the walls around the room start to spin causing Dean to become disorented and confused while fighting the urge not to throw up _. Bray's becoming a lot more powerful._ He thought with shivers of fear running down his spine. _What the hell am I going to do now? How am I going to be able to contact Roman and the others?_

As his thoughts now drifted toward Roman and his cousins, he couldn't help but think about the last thing Rollins told Brock just before he passed out. _"I don't care what you do to them, just make sure none of them live grind their bones into dust if you have to, just eleminate them at all cost."_ Was that was Brock was doing at this very moment? Was Roman and the others ever going to find him? He knew he had to believe that they would, because if it's one thing you don't do, is mess with a bunch of angry Samoan's.

* * *

The first thing Roman heard as he stirred awake aside from his head throbbing and his vision swimming, was the sound of a bloodthirsty animalistic roar, which he knew belonged to the Beast Brock Lesnar, and suddenly it all came flodding back to him as he now realised what had happened. "Everyone okay?" He asked slowly getting to his feet. He could hear Jimmy and Jey groaning behind him both holding their heads in massive amounts of pain. "Damn my head hurts." Jimmy groaned looking over at his brother, who replied while mirroring his actions, "Gee, I wonder why." "Man I hate being Twins sometimes." Jimmy said shaking his head slightly to shake off the dizziness. "Same here." Jey replied as he looked over at the Rock. "You alright Dwayne?" The Rock didn't say anything just nodded while staring directly at the Beast obviously looking to finish their fight from earlier.

"We need to find where Rollins took Dean." Roman said looking around hoping to get some sort of clue as to where their location might be. "First thing's first is we need to take care of the behemoth." The Rock said narrowing his eyes angrily at the Beast. "Are you crazy? We can't beat him." Jimmy said. "He'll desmantle us!" "Which is why you leave him to me." The Rock said with a wink of his eye toward his cousins. "The Rock will show this big giant egotistical maniac who's really the brauma bull around here. Believe that!" "Are you sure you know what your doing?" Roman asked patting the Rock on the shoulder. The Rock nodded in response and began walking in front of Roman and the Uso's and just stared directly at Brock. "You want some of what the Rock is cooking? Then come get yourself a hearty helping full of whoop ass, cause that's all the Rock will be serving today along with a heaping helping side of the Rock's boot to your massive giant ass!"

That of course earned a roar of retaliation from Brock as he charged directly toward the Rock and they both collided head first like bulls with horns. "Get out here!" The Rock called out over his shoulder to the others. "Find Ambrose and save him from Bray and his goon squad, you only got a small window of time right now, so take it!" Jimmy, Jey and Roman all looked at each other and nodded as they took off running down the hall, not really sure of where they were going, but all they knew was that they had to find Dean and stop Bray from unleashing Lucifer, and they were running out of time on both missions.

* * *

Thunder rumbled outside low and menacing as Dean closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing to avoid going into a panic attack. This wasn't the time to be be weak or show any weakness, now was the time to be strong, and show Bray and his so called family that he could take every single beating that they could dish out at him. "Think you can hurt me Bray?" He asked as he opened his eyes and narrowed them directly at Bray's face. "Do your worst then. I'll show you I'm invincible." Bray laughed. "Invincible? don't make me laugh Dean." "Don't believe me?" The Lunatic Fringe retorted. "Then if you got it, bring it sour puss. Let's go." "You're going to regret that statement Dean." Bray said in a creepy calming voice which sent shivers of fear down Dean's spine. He watched as Bray then nodded over toward Braun Strowman, who went over and opened the cage door, reached in and grabbed a fistful of Dean's sandy blonde hair dragging him out hard causing the Lunatic Fringe to hold back cries of pain. "Hold him in place." Bray commanded which the Black Sheep nodded in response as he did was he leader told him.

Dean struggled against the Black Sheep's strength as he noticed something silver and shiny shimmering in Bray's hand now as he tried to remain calm, but his breath came out in quick hard pants of fear. "Remember this huh Dean?" He asked flashing the still blodded jagged knife in front of Dean's eyes which were full of fear. Bray smiled a sick twisted smile as he brought the cold blade toward Dean's skin and Dean could only watch helplessly as the Eater of Worlds made a clean slice down the front of his black tank top reducing yet another shirt to shreads. "Damn Bray, if I lose anymore shirts, your going to have to pay me money for a whole new wardrobe." Dean murmured trying to keep his witty banter up despite the fear ravaging through his body as his tatterd shirt fell to the ground.

Bray laughed lightly as his bluish purple eyes stared into Dean's hazel ones and replied, "When I'm done with you Dean, the only form of outfits you'll be needing are the ones that I say you'll wear my little pet." "Pet?!" a surge of anger shot through Dean's body as the words registered in his brain and his eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm not a damn puppet for your amusement Wyatt." "We'll see how you feel after I'm done with you." Bray replied with a laugh as he began to drag the knife across Dean's skin. At once flashes of being back at the Wyatt's creepy cabin home flashed through his mind causing shivers of fear to run up and down his spine like speeding rockets as beads of sweat popped on his forehead. The feeling of cold metal against his skin made him shiver in fear as Bray looked into his eyes again. "Like that Dean? Perhaps I should do more?"

Bray then took the knife, and continued to drag it across the Lunatic Fringe's skin each time slicing deeper and deeper into him as Dean bit down on his lip to keep himself from crying out, but the moment he felt the blade slice into his ribs he could no longer hold back the cries of pain that were eminating from his throat. The sound of his screams of pain and torture erupted through the room, and Dean was sure he was so loud that no matter where Roman and his cousins were, that they would hear it. Blood ran freely down his side soaking his pants as his mind flashed back to when he had endured the same torture at the hands of Kevin Owens and the League of Nations.

"Is that all you got?" Dean asked while taking in small shallow breaths to avoid the pain. Bray smiled and nodded over at his other two family members Harper and Rowan. "Help me chain him up." He ordered as he pulled out a wad of black chain from his pocket and wrapped it around his fist. Harper and Rowan moved and did as they were ordered as they both took ahold of Dean's arms to hold him in place, while Bray secured the chain high above them and wrapped it around his wrists, so that he was now suspended about a foot above the ground.

Once Dean was securly fastened in place, Bray then nodded over toward Braun Strowman. Dean flinched and rolled his eyes in annoyance as he heard the sound of a whip cracking through the air. "Really? Did you not see what the League of Nations did to me before?" He asked looking at Bray. "Figured you would've had some new tactics Bray." Bray smiled his sick and twisted smile again as he replied, "Just wait Dean, I'm not even close to being done with you yet."

The whip came down across Dean's shoulders like hot lava. For a second, his's muscles once again locked up in shock much like they had before when Rusev commanded the whip, and then the pain hit and his breath hissed between his teeth as he ruthlessly fought the instinct to cry out. He forced himself to stare directly at Bray as Strowman swung the whip again, cracking it right across the middle of Dean's back causing livid blue and purple bruising to stand out on Dean's back against the red welts. One welt started to bleed, bright red rivulets against Dean's skin.

"Do we need to continue Pet?" Bray asked with his face right up into Dean's. "Fuck you," Came Dean's reply as he spit directly in the Eater of World's face, but all that did was just make him laugh. "Guess not." He said looking now over at Harper and Rowan. "Time to turn the beating up." He nodded over toward Strowman who had handed over the whip toward his leader as he now started punching his fists all over Dean's body. Dean tried his best not to cry out in pain as his chest and sides became slick with sweat, and he could feel his ribs cracking and breaking with each hard blow from the Black Sheep, and each blow becoming more painful until the point he could no longer hold back from screaming out in agony. "That's right." Bray said closing his eyes as he took in the pleasure of The Lunatic Fringe's agony. "Keep singing my little caged bird. Keep singing the song of misery and torment." He let out an evil demonic laugh as his eyes shifted dangerously to a darker shade of bluish purple and dark energy began to swirl around him. "Welcome to the panic room my little pet. Soon you will be part of a real family again."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow, that was brutal! Will Roman, Jimmy and Jey be able to find Dean in time? Stay tuned to find out more as Chapter 13 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review!**


	13. Under The Influence of Evil (Part 1)

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be the third and final sequel to my first story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, along with my second story called Darkest Hour. I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

* * *

 **Author's note, This chapter will be split into two parts due to all the ideas I have floating around in my head, so I figured keeping you guys in suspense will be enough for now until I get part two up so for now enjoy, and please review on how your liking the story so far, and what you would like to see happen next...**

* * *

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Lockdown Asylum -** Besides, if anyone's going to finish what they started with you Dean, it's going to be me." He le out a demonically evil laugh which seemed to make the walls around the room start to spin causing Dean to become disorented and confused while fighting the urge not to throw up _. Bray's becoming a lot more powerful._ He thought with shivers of fear running down his spine. _What the hell am I going to do now? How am I going to be able to contact Roman and the others?_

"Get out here!" The Rock called out over his shoulder to the others. "Find Ambrose and save him from Bray and his goon sqaud, you only got a small window of time right now, so take it!" Jimmy, Jey and Roman all looked at each other and nodded as they took off running down the hall, not really sure of where they were going, but all they knew was that they had to find Dean and stop Bray from unleashing Lucifer, and they were running out of time on both missions.

"Think you can hurt me Bray?" He asked as he opened his eyes and narrowed them directly at Bray's face. "Do your worst then. I'll show you I'm invincible." Bray laughed. "Invincible? don't make me laugh Dean." "Don't believe me?" The Lunatic Fringe retorted. "Then if you got it, bring it sour puss. Let's go." "You're going to regret that statement Dean."

"Figured you would've had some new tactics Bray." Bray smiled his sick and twisted smile again as he replied, "Just wait Dean, I'm not even close to being done with you yet."

The whip came down across Dean's shoulders like hot lava. For a second, his's muscles once again locked up in shock much like they had before when Rusev commanded the whip, and then the true pain hit and his breath hissed between his teeth as he ruthlessly fought the instinct to cry out. He forced himself to stare directly at Bray as Strowman swung the whip again, cracking it right across the middle of Dean's back causing livid blue and purple bruisingto stand out on Dean's back against the red welts. One welt started to bleed, bright red rivulets against Dean's skin.

"Do we need to continue Pet?" Bray asked with his face right up into Dean's. "Fuck you," Came Dean's reply as he spit directly in the Eater of World's face, but all that did was just make him laugh. "Guess not." He said looking now over at Harper and Rowan. "Time to turn the beating up." He nodded over toward Strowman who had handed over the whip toward his leader as he now started punching his fists all over Dean's body.

Dean tried his best not to cry out in pain as his chest and sides became slick with sweat, and he could feel his ribs cracking and breaking with each hard blow from the Black Sheep, and each blow becoming more painful until the point he could no longer hold back from screaming out in agony. "That's right." Bray said closing his eyes as he took in the pleasure of The Lunatic Fringe's agony. "Keep singing my little caged bird. Keep singing the song of misery and torment." He let out an evil demonic laugh as his eyes shifted dangerously to a darker shade of bluish purple and dark energy began to swirl around him. "Welcome to the panic room my little pet. Soon you will be part of a real family again."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - Under The Influence of Evil (Part 1) **

Dean's body was screaming in complete agony as sharp waves of pain flowed through his insides like bullets being fired from a rocket. He wasn't sure how long he had been out since the last assault from the Wyatt's, but he knew they weren't done with him yet. Not by a long shot. As he looked around, he slowly realised that he was once again back inside the confines of the too small animal cage, which prevented him from really moving around to get comfortable. Not that he could really, not with all the pain his body was in anyway. He closed his eyes again, and tried to focus on something else other then the pain and soon his thoughts drifted toward Roman, and he began to wonder if he was ever going to see him or his family again. He heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching him, and he knew just by the sound alone that it was Bray, obviously making his way toward him to provide his already bruised, battered, and broken body with more torture.

He closed his eyes and braced himself to face the Eater of Worlds and his psychotic family, but when he slowly opened one eye nervously, and he didn't see anyone, the Lunatic Fringe let out a sigh of relief despite the pain ravaging through his body. "You really expected the Wyatt's to come back so soon?" Dean flinched as a heard a voice next to him and he turned his head around to see a pair of icy blue eyes staring at him from another cage across the room. "Randy?" He called out horsely before silently cursing himself for sounding weak. "Long time no see Ambrose." The Viper replied as Dean asked soflty, "So this is where you've been the whole time? What the hell did the Wyatt's do to you?" Randy didn't say anything, which caused the hair on the back on Dean's neck to stand on end in fear. "Randy? What did Bray do to you?"

"Now I understand what's going on." Randy replied as Dean looked at him trying to get a glimpse of his face, but all he could see was his eyes, which seemed to glow an unatural glow with supernatural intensity. Whatever Bray had done to him, he obviously had done to Randy, which sparked a fuse of anger deep inside Dean as the horrible thought crossed his mind. Bray really was just playing with their lives, and obviously didn't give a rat's ass if any of them lived or died, except for Dean, which sent shivers down his spine as he thought about it. Just what was it about him that made Bray have a sick twisted obsession with him?

"Bray doesn't give a fuck about who he hurts as long as he gets to you." Randy replied, to which Dean retorted with a hint of anger, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" "Whatever it is Dean, Bray has an obsession with you. He enjoys tormenting you both phsyically and mentally." Dean rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yeah tell me something I don't know." "Fine, how about this then, Bray plans on using you as a way to get to Roman and his family." Dean blinked his eyes at the mention of Roman, The Uso's and the Rock and looked at Randy nervously. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I overheard him talking to other Wyatt's before they brought you in here." Randy replied. "He said something about using the killer within you to help him complete his mission to summon Lucifer. Whatever the hell that means." Dean suddenly now realised what the hell was going on and a surge of both fear and anger raced through him. It wasn't just Dean that he had an obsession with, it was his brother Moxley too. After all Moxley was the true killer in the family, doing whatever he felt like he needed to do, to protect Dean. "He plans on using you, like he did to me as a wya to hurt Roman and the others." Randy replied. Before Dean could reply, The light overhead swayed suddenly back and forth as Dean finally caught a glimpse of Randy's face, and let out a sharp gasp of surprise. Randy didn't look like himself anymore. He was covered in thick green scales, his tongue was slit down the middle like a snake's, in his mouth were long sharp fangs, and what was worse was his eyes which shifted and glowed brilliantly in the dim light.

"Christ Orton!" Dean cried out in shock and surprise. "What the hell happened to you?" "Same thing what Bray plans to do to you next." Randy replied with a slight hiss from his voice like a snake. Just then the sound of heavy footsteps alerted Dean now as he heard the sound of a door opening, which sent waves of fear down his spine as he heard Bray's voice call out, "Is my little pet awake yet?" "Word of advice Dean." Randy whispered softly to him as his eyes glowed at him from beneath the dim light again. "Whatever happens, don't let him see your fear. Do whatever you have to to keep your fear at bay." Dean nodded slowly as he heard the sound of Bray's footsteps drawing closer and closer. "Oh Dean, my little pet." He called out again. "Are you awake yet? Cause we still got a full day ahead of use, and with no time to spare."

* * *

The three Samoan's turned a dark corner of the hallway and nearly collided with each other as Roman growled in annoyance. "Great. It's another fucking dead end!" "Man, just how big is this place?" Jey asked looking around. "It didn't seem that big from the outside when we first came in here." Roman stifled a growl of frustration and ran his hand through his long black hair. "Calm down Rome." Jimmy said placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find Dean." " We have to find him Jim." Roman replied. "If Bray succeeds in his mission to summon Lucifer to this world, and takes his power to revive his sister, he and the rest of them will be unstoppable."

"Yeah, but that's only if he gets enough souls first." Jey pointed out. "Remember what Dad and Sika told us? He needs to get thirteen souls of killer's first before he can fulfill his plan." "Yeah so without that, he's screwed." Jimmy replied finishing his twin's thoughts. Roman drew in a deep breath and tried to focus his thoughts on Dean's location. He closed his eyes and tried to picture Dean in his mind and will his powers to show him where his brother was. "Roman? What are you doing?" Jimmy asked. He was about to put a hand on Roman's shoulder again, but this time Jey stopped him. "Leave him be Jim." He replied softly. "He's trying to tap into his powers in order to find Dean." Jimmy nodded and the twins both looked around the hallway trying to keep an eye out for any sign of Bray's followers as they waited. "You watch that end, I'll watch this end." Jey said as Jimmy nodded in agreement. "We need to protect Roman now. As long as he's in this state, his body's vulnerable." Jimmy nodded and looked back at his older cousin, hoping everything was alright.

The sound of his own breathing was all Roman could hear now as he meditated while the sound of his heart beating pounded in his chest like a drum beat. He knew he had to find Dean before it was too late, but as hard as he tried he couldn't see anything. _Focus Roman._ He silently kept telling himself over and over in his mind. _Focus. Focus. Focus._ He repeated the same words over and over like a mantra while feeling his powers swirl around him like a protective cocoon of power. Suddenly it was as if something had peirced his soul. It was painful, but it sent waves of shock through him as he could now see images begining to unfold in his mind like a movie being played on a projection screen. He could see Dean being dragged out of a small cage by the hands of Braun Strowman. The condition his body was in made Roman curse in anger as he caught sight of the blood all over his brother's body as well as all the welts and bruises.

He could see Dean showing signs of a struggle, but it proved pointless as Erick Rowan drive a fist into his midsection causing Dean to force back a scream as he sucked in a breath throught his teeth. "That all you got carrot top? I figured you would've had a lot more balls then that." _Dean stop._ Roman thought. _You keep talking like that, and they'll just do worse damage to you._ Roman always knew Dean was tough. Even before their days in the WWE, as they trained together, Dean always had a knack for saying anything he felt he needed to, to get his way regardless if his body was on the line or not to Dean it didn't matter. "It's called survival of the fittest bro." He remembered Dean telling him one night while they practiced in the ring. "When you've grown up pretty much out on the streets like I have, You have to do whatever it takes to surive. Anything it takes no matter what is it, even if your own body's on the line, or how much pain your in, you don't quit for anything. Fear is what makes you weak."

"Put him on the table over there." Roman heard Bray order as Strowman did as his leader told him to. "Soon my little pet, soon you will be one of us just like you were ment to be all along." "Fuck off you psychotic freak." Dean spat out angrily as he eyes flashed angrily. "You think your going to use me to hurt my own family, your out of your sick twisted mind." Bray laughed as his eyes flashed an intense supernatural glow at him. "Dean, don't you get it yet? I'm not going to just use you to destroy the Samoan's. I'm going to use the killer inside you. Jon Moxley." Dean froze for a split second and Roman could instantly feel his brother's fear. _How the hell did Bray know about Moxley?_ He thought. _Is he really that good at knowing Dean? or is this all just another way of messing with his head?_ "Your crazy!" Dean said struggling as Bray nodded toward Rowan and Harper as they both strapped the Lunatic Fringe down with thick black chains. "I'm not crazy Dean." Bray replied in a demoic tone. "I'm just a man on a mission to see this world burn."

Roman watched as Bray went over and pressed a button on a nearby wall and a surge of black and red energy began to flow around Dean's body like octopus tenticles. Before Dean could get another word out, the tenticles now began to swirl around him faster until they were nothing but blurs. The energy shot into Dean like waves of black and red lightning causing him to cry out in agony. "That's it my little caged bird." Bray muttered softly. "Continue singing of torture and misery." As Roman looked on the tenticles suddenly stopped swirling around him, and now much to the Samoan man's horror, they each began to make their way into Dean's body. Through his eyes, nose and mouth. The Lunatic Fringe thrashed wildly on the table, but soon the straps holding his arms and legs began to glow a faint glow of dark purple energy which stopped him from moving.

"How's he doing Bray?" He heard Hunter's voice which sents wave of anger down Roman's spine. _So the Authority really was involved this whole time._ He thought with anger and rage. _Now it all makes sense. Their all working together to get Lucifer's power._ "He'll be one of us soon Hunter." Bray replied as his eyes shimmered with glee. "And what of Roman and the others?" Stephanie asked. "What do we do with them?" "I can't wait to see what Roman thinks of our new friend here." Hunter replied nodding over at Dean as he let out a murderous bloodcurdling scream. "Soon my little pet." Bray murmured with evil glee. "Soon, you will be free once and for all, and be apart of a family who can really keep you safe, and won't abandon you."

 _Why you sick twisted fuck!_ Roman thought as a surge of anger flowed through him. _My family and I would never abandon him._ Suddenly without warning, the images began to fade from his mind, just as he faintly heard one of the Uso's call out with worry, "No! Roman!" A stab of intense agony suddenly shot through Roman's midsection forcing him to cry out as he felt himself return back to the world. Opening his eyes, he caught sight of none other then Seth Rollins standing over him with a black blade in hand dripping with blood. "Nice to see you again Roman." Rollins replied with a sneer as his eyes flashed a glow of intense dark purple. "Don't worry, I'm not going to finish you off though, that's your buddy Dean's job." Roman looked over and let out a gasp of horror. There lying in a crumpled bloodied heap were the unconscious unmoving bodies of Jimmy and Jey.

"You killed them!" He growled in anger as he tried to stand up, but a wave of pain in his stomach kept him grounded. "I can't wait to see your reaction when Dean kills you slowly and painfully." Rollins said as he jammed the knife again into Roman's wound cauisng him to cry out in pain as he twisted it further into the wound. Finally once he was done, he pulled the knife out and Roman fell on to his side his vision fading as he tried not to black out, with only his thoughts flashing toward Dean and his father. _Guess I failed you dad. I couldn't keep Dean safe. I'm so sorry I failed you as a son._

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Talk about intense! hope you enjoyed part 1 of this chapter and are looking foreward to the next one to see what happens next. Will things be alright for Roman and the others? stay tuned Chapter 14 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	14. Under The Influence of Evil (Part 2)

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be the third and final sequel to my first story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, along with my second story called Darkest Hour. I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Author's note, This chapter will be split into two parts due to all the ideas I have floating around in my head, so hope you guys enjoyed part one and are ready for the conclusion of the chapter, so without further aduo, here is part two of Under the Influence of Evil...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Lockdown Asylum - ** "Christ Orton!" Dean cried out in shock and surprise. "What the hell happened to you?" "Same thing what Bray plans to do to you next." Randy replied with a slight hiss from his voice like a snake. Just then the sound of heavy footsteps alerted Dean now as he heard the sound of a door opening, which sent waves of fear down his spine as he heard Bray's voice call out, "Is my little pet awake yet?" "Word of advice Dean." Randy whispered softly to him as his eyes glowed at him from beneath the dim light again. "Whatever happens, don't let him see your fear. Do whatever you have to to keep your fear at bay."

"Dean, don't you get it yet? I'm not going to just use you to destroy the Samoan's. I'm going to use the killer inside you. Jon Moxley." "Your crazy!" Dean said struggling as Bray nodded toward Rowan and Harper as they both strapped the Lunatic Fringe down with thick black chains. "I'm not crazy Dean." Bray replied in a demonic tone. "I'm just a man on a mission to see this world burn."

Bray went over and pressed a button on a nearby wall and a surge of black and red energy began to flow around Dean's body like octopus tenticles. Before Dean could get another word out, the tenticles now began to swirl around him faster until they were nothing but blurs. The energy shot into Dean like waves of black and red lightning causing him to cry out in agony. "That's it my little caged bird." Bray muttered softly. "Continue singing of torture and misery." As Roman looked on the tenticles suddenly stopped swirling around him, and now much to the Samoan man's horror, they each began to make their way into Dean's body. Through his eyes, nose and mouth. The Lunatic Fringe thrashed wildly on the table, but soon the straps holding his arms and legs began to glow a faint glow of dark purple energy which stopped him from moving.

"How's he doing Bray?" He heard Hunter's voice which sents wave of anger down Roman's spine. _So the Authority really was involved this whole time._ He thought with anger and rage. _Now it all makes sense. Their all working together to get Lucifer's power._ "He'll be one of us soon Hunter." Bray replied as his eyes shimmered with glee. "And what of Roman and the others?" Stephanie asked. "What do we do with them?" "I can't wait to see what Roman thinks of our new friend here." Hunter replied nodding over at Dean as he let out a murderous bloodcurdling scream. "Soon my little pet." Bray murmured with evil glee. "Soon, you will be free once and for all, and be apart of a family who can really keep you safe, and won't abandon you."

 _Why you sick twisted fuck!_ Roman thought as a surge of anger flowed through him. My family and I would never abandon him. Suddenly without warning, the images began to fade from his mind, just as he faintly heard one of the Uso's call out with worry, "No! Roman!" A stab of intense agony suddenly shot through Roman's midsection forcing him to cry out as he felt himself return back to the world. Opening his eyes, he caught sight of none other then Seth Rollins standing over him with a black blade in hand dripping with blood. "Nice to see you again Roman." Rollins replied with a sneer as his eyes flashed a glow of intense dark purple. "Don't worry, I'm not going to finish you off though, that's your buddy Dean's job." Roman looked over and let out a gasp of horror. There lying in a crumpled bloodied heap were the unconscious unmoving bodies of Jimmy and Jey.

"You killed them!" He growled in anger as he tried to stand up, but a wave of pain in his stomach kept him grounded. "I can't wait to see your reaction when Dean kills you slowly and painfully." Rollins said as he jammed the knife again into Roman's wound cauisng him to cry out in pain as he twisted it further into the wound. Finally once he was done, he pulled the knife out and Roman fell on to his side his vision fading as he tried not to black out, with only his thoughts flashing toward Dean and his father. _Guess I failed you dad. I couldn't keep Dean safe. I'm so sorry I failed you as a son._

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - Under The Influence of Evil (Part 2)**

"The wound looks pretty nasty. What do we do? "How about both of you be quiet and let me do what I got to do to save him." The sound of voices all around him, made Roman relise two things. One, he wasn't dead, at least not yet, and two, that there was still time to save Dean, at least he hoped there was anyway. He had no idea what the hell Bray was doing to him other then everything he saw, but he knew it had to be a lot worse now. He could feel a surge of golden light flow around his body that was warm and full of healing light. _What the?_ He wondered. _Where the hell is that light coming from._ "Hang in there son. Everything's going to be alright." _Dad?_ Was he hallucinating? Was his dad really here? The warm light engulfed him as he slowly opened to his eyes to find that he wasn't hallucinating as he stared into his father's warm brown eyes.

"You're okay son." Sika said softly. "Just take it nice and slow." "How did you find us?" He asked. "Your friends Undertaker and Kane came to the house and informed us what's going on." He replied placing a hand on Roman's shoulder to keep him from moving as he tried to look over at Jimmy and Jey, but his view was blocked by Rikishi and Afa. "Don't worry son. Jimmy and Jey aren't gone. They'll be fine. Just try and relax." Roman did as his father told him to do and just laid back while his father continued to heal him with the golden light swirling around him. "You got a death wish or something kid?" Kane asked looking down at him from benenath his demon mask. "Do you realise how stupid that was? You have no control over your powers yet." "Easy Kane." Undertaker said glaring at his younger brother. "He doesn't need this now alright?" Kane rolled his eyes at his older brother and shook his head in annoyance. "Regardless of the situation or not, he's lucky that we got here in time or else they all would've been dead." The Big Red Monster murmured before recieving an angry glare from the Dead Man.

"Enough Glenn." Undertaker said sternly. "Now's not the time for this." "Agreed." Sika said turning to the Brothers of Destruction. "All that matters right now is freeing Dean from Bray's grasp. You know what will happen if he succeeds in his mission." The two brothers nodded and Sika suddenly went his knees causing his power to fade. "Dad!" Roman cried out sitting up and placing a worried hand on his father's shoulder. "I'm alright Roman." He replied drawing in a deep breath. "I'm just as not young as I used to be, so it takes a lot more out of me to use my powers." "Maybe you should stay out this fight then." Roman said as sika shook his head. "I've let Bray get away for too long now. It's time to end it with his family once and for all."

"But dad-" Roman tried to object but his father cut him off. "I'll be alright son. Don't worry about me. That's my job to worry about you because your my son." "But what if something happens to you?" Roman asked. Sika placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax son, nothing's going to happen to me okay? I promise." Roman let out a soft breath and looked up at Undertaker who just gave Sika a foreshadowing look, and the Samoan man knew that something bad was soon going to happen. He was about to reply when he heard the sound of Jimmy and Jey begining to stir. "Man, I cannot believe that just happened." Jimmy murmured rubbing his neck expecting to feel where Rollins had slashed him.

Jey nodded in agreement as he looked up and caught sight of his father Rikishi looking at them in concern. "You two alright?" Jimmy and Jey nodded. "How's Roman?" "I'm okay." Roman replied as the three cousins all looked at each other and let out a huge sigh of relief. "I know where Dean is." Roman said slowly getting to his feet. "The Wyatt's are trying to turn him against us by using Moxley to do it." "How do they plan on doing that?" Jimmy asked. "I'm not sure." Roman replied with a shiver of fear running down his spine. "But whatever it is, it's obviously not good."

"Which is why we need to find Bray and end him once and for all." Undertaker said. "Kane and I will go on ahead and see if we can assist Dwayne against the Beast, while the rest of you locate Dean and get him away from Bray and the Wyatt's." Roman nodded and looked over at the rest of his family. "Ready to end this guys?" Jimmy and Jey both nodded in angreement. "Let's do this cuz." They both said at the same time. "No one messes with the Samoan family and get's away with it." "Good luck Roman." Taker said as Kane nodded. "Call us if you need us and we'll be there." Kane said as he and Taker both dissappeared in a smokey cloud of fire and lightning. Once they were gone, Roman looked around at his father, Uncle, and cousins. "Alright then, if we're going to do this, we need to come up with a plan of attack."

"Well Bray probably thinks we're dead now or at least dying, so-" Jimmy began but Jey cut him off. "We act like we're still dying then when Dean comes to attack us, that's we jump him." Roman shook his head. "No, we can't attack Dean." "We're not attacking him son." Sika said glaring at the Uso's with an understanding nod. "We're going to hold him hostage until Bray comes to get him." "Then we surround him and attack Bray." Afa said finishing his brother's thought. "I still don't like it." Roman said running a hand through his long hair. "We'll you got a better idea Rome?" Rikishi asked. "Cause we're running out of time and options." Roman drew in a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He knew his cousin was right. He knew Bray had to be stopped, but was he ready to use his own brother as leverage to do it?

* * *

Dean wasn't sure how long it had been since he had passed out from the trauma and torture, but he knew he was in a heap load of shit. Bray was going to do anything and everything he could to get what he wanted, and Dean Ambrose wasn't the type of guy to give in so easily. Summoning all the strength and energy he could, he wished he could transform into his wolf form like he had before and rip his fangs into Bray's throat, but the likelyhood of that ever happening seemed very slim as the very satisfing thought of hearing Bray scream out in bloody murder shot through his mind. _Damn!_ He thought in frustration, while opening one eye to make sure no one noticed that he was awake yet. _What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't keep relying on Roman to always save my ass. I gotta come up with a plan on getting myself out of this shithole and fast._

The sound of heavy footsteps alerted him to Bray's presence as his bluish purple eyes stared at him. Glaring at him in such a concerning way that it made Dean feel sick to his stomach. To think somebody like Bray could actually be capable of compassion was a total lie. After all, Bray doesn't care about anyone other then himself at least that's what Dean thought anyway. "Wake up my little pet." He said in a soft demonic tone whispering in Dean's ear as he flinched in fear. "Time to get started on the next phase of our mission." Bray continued as he went over and pressed a button on a nerby wall. The walls all around Dean seemed to hum and glow with supernatural power as a long thick tube suddenly appeared from above him. The end of the tube had four curved claws that reminded Dean of crab hands and a shiver of fear ran through him when he noticed faint droplits of what appeared to be black blood leaking out of it.

"Don't worry Dean, this won't hurt a bit." Bray said as he grabbed a hold of the tube with one hand and channeled a bit of dark energy into it which made the liquid inside it glow a faint shade of dark purple. "Well I should say that it won't hurt a bit...too much." He let out a demonic laugh and brought the machanical tube down toward Dean's exposed midsection and it clamped down inside him hard making him scream out in unbearble agony, which only added onto the pleasure Bray felt from hearing his victim beg for mercy.

* * *

Meanwhile still inside the small cage, Randy found himself pacing. Pacing and hissing in frustration. He wasn't sure what it was exactly that Bray was planning, but he knew that it somehow involved Dean and Roman and he didn't like it, not one little bit. Casting his icy blue eyes on the swinging light overhead, he wondered if escaping from the confines of the cage were going to prove inescapable, but then Randy realised something that made him smile with satisfactory pleasure. Throughout his entire carrer in the WWE, he had been called by many nicknames ranging from the Legend Killer, to the Apax Predator, and now to the one he liked the best, The Viper. He always had a fondness for snakes even as a little boy, and now Bray had made the biggest mistake he could.

Randy hissed out a breath and opened his mouth to reveal two large fangs and spit out a spray of green mist which hit the top of the cage, and within a matter of seconds the cage began to melt. _Take that Bray._ The Viper thought with a soft smile which soon faded once he heard Dean screaming out in agony. Without a second thought, he took off running toward the source of the sound, and gasped in horror at what he saw. Dean was lying on what looked like an operating table with his arms and legs being straped down with thick black chains.

As Randy inched closer toward the Lunatic Fronge, he could see that It wasn't right, _he_ wasn't right. This wasn't Dean. Not the Dean he remembered anyway. The Lunatic Fringe looked far from rested. There was no laid back look to him anymore, instead he looked weary, and there was something in his hazel eyes. They were no longer playful and teasing, like they used to be when they would be in the WWE, no, there was something there- No. Randy thought looking at Dean's body up and down to inspect the damage closer. Not _something,_ there was _nothing_ there.

Dean turned to look at him, his breathing was soft and shallow as though he was on the verge of death itself, which sent waves of shivers through Randy's body. Dean's eyes were no longer full of life like they were before, now they were dead. He just looked... empty. "Dean," He said softly reaching out a hand and gently touching him. "Ambrose, wake up it's me Randy." He said softly when he felt Dean flinch as he turned to look at him. "Sorry..."He said softly. "Thought... you...were...Bray..." Each word came out so soft it was as if Dean was fighting to draw his last breath, and as Randy cast his eyes on the tube that was sticking out of his midsection and glowing a faint shade of purple, he had to figure that this may be the last time he and Dean would ever speak to each other. "What the hell did Bray do to you?" Randy asked looking back at Dean as he tried to move, but only managed to hold back a cry of pain as he attempted it. "Easy Ambrose." Randy said gently. "Try not to move and just stay calm. Tell me what the hell Bray did to you. What the hell is going on?"

There was several minutes of silence between the two of them as Randy watched Dean's shallow breathing become softer and softer as he tried to speak. "Go find Roman...He'll...know...what...to do." Randy shook his head and wrapped his hands around the tube and said, "I can't leave you alone like this. I gotta get this damn thing out of you. Hold still okay Ambrose?" Dean nodded slowly as Randy drew in a deep breath and suddenly Dean let out a scream of agonizing pain. Randy immediatly let go of the tube and looked back at Dean shocked. "I bearly moved it!" He cried out in surprise and frustration at the same time. Dean's breathing came out in gasps now as he struggled to keep himself together despite the pain ravaging through his body and his vision was starting to waver threatning to cause him to pass out.

"Find Roman..." The Lunatic Fringe croaked out weakly once he gathered enough strength to start talking again. "He'll tell you...everything about...Bray's plan..." Before Randy could ask him exactly what he meant, Dean lost all concsiousness causing Randy to start pacing in frustration. What the hell was he going to do now? How the hell was he supposed to find Roman in this damn place? He shook his head and gave a final look at Dean's weakend body before taking off out of the room and down the hallway.

* * *

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Roman asked pacing around in worry. "We can't use Dean as leverage to get to Bray, it just doesn't feel right. We can't hurt him either, so what the hell are we supposed to do?" He ran a hand through his long hair and looked at the Uso's just as Jimmy spoke up, "I think it's time we face the facts Rome. I think it's time we made a choice." "A choice? What kind of choice?" Roman asked narrowing his brown eyes firmly at the Uso's just as Jey nodded at his brother and finished Jimmy's sentance. "A choice between saving Dean or stopping Bray from summoning Lucifer." Roman looked at the twins appalled. He couldn't believe they were even think that especially after everything they had gone through. "No." He said firmly. "I can't do it guys, I won't. I'm not going to stand by and watch Dean die."

Roman suddenly felt his father's hand on his shoulder as Sika asked, "What is it about Dean that makes you care for him so much son? He's not apart of our family." Roman stared at his father as a wave of anger suddenly shot through him like a pinwheel. "We may not be from the same family dad, but to me he's more then just my best friend. He's my brother. We're blood brothers like how grandpa decalred Peter Maivia a blood brother to our family, which is how Dwyane's related to us." Sika gave an understanding nod as Roman replied, "Look, I don't care if you guys want to follow me or not, but I'm going on ahead to find Dean. I'm not going to risk losing him. Not after all I went through to get here. I have to save him not matter what the risk. Even if it kills me." And with that Roman turned and headed down the hallway away from his father, uncle and cousins. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't risk losing Dean.

He drew in a deep shuddering breath as Bray's words suddenly echoed in his head. _"Soon, you will be free once and for all, and be apart of a family who can really keep you safe, and won't abandon you."_ Roman growled in anger and clenched his right hand into a fist by his side. "When I get my hands on you Bray Waytt, I swear I will put your ass in the ground and bury you six feet under so far, that you'll feel the flames of hell eating away at your blackend rotten soul." He muttered to himself angrily. He could feel the intensity of his powers about to grow out of control and he had to stop and cool himself down to get himself back under control. "Hang on little brother," He said softly. "I'm coming to get you, just hang on a little longer buddy."

The sound of footsteps approaching him from the north hallway in front of him made him stop, as he took a fighting stance, ready to aim a superman punch if necessary. His brown eyes narrowed angrily as the sound of footsteps drew closer and closer and he could see an unknown shadowy figure moving toward him. Who the hell was it? One of Bray's little lackeys like Sheamus or maybe Strowman? Roman's eyes narrowed more as he reared back his arm ready to lay out a superman punch when a familliar voice made him stop. "Whoa! Easy Roman it's me the Viper." Roman blinked his eyes in confusion for a split second unsure if weither it was a trap or not.

"Randy?" Just as he caught sight of Randy's blue eyes which glowed with a supernatural intensity, Roman couldn't believe what he saw next as he looked Randy up and down in confusion. "What the hell happened to you?" Randy shook his head. "Never mind about that now. I know where Dean is." "You do?" Roman asked his eyes wide with hope. "Is he okay?" Randy shhok his head. "It doesn't look good." He said soflty. "Come on, follow me." Roman followed Randy down the hallway and up a flight of stairs that led into another hallway before they finally reached a navy blue colored door.

"Just a heads up Roman, whatever you do, don't freak out when you see how bad of shape Dean's in." Randy said turning to Roman as he gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" the Samoan man asked as Randy turned the knob on the door. "You don't want to know." Was all that Randy would explain as he opened the door where Roman laid his eyes upon his brother's pale skin covered with slashes, welts, and bruises, and now sticking out of his stomach was a long tube that seemed to pulse like a beating heart almost as it gave off a faint glow of dark purple energy.

"Oh my god Dean!" Roman cried out as he ran over toward him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Wake up bro." He said softly. "It's me Roman, It's okay Dean I'm here now." Dean's weary eyes opened up tiredly as he looked over and let out a shallow sigh of relief. "Thought you...were Bray." He said horsely as he cleared his throat. "What the hell happened to you?" Roman asked looking up at the tube which seemed to be connected to the cealing as it pulsed and glowed with power which caused Dean to hold back a cry of pain. "Where's Bray and the rest of the Wyatt's Dean?" Dean winced in pain and shook his head. "Don't know..." He said weakly as his vision started to waver.

Roman stifled a growl of frustration and looked over at Randy. "Hold him down." He said softly as he grabbed a hold of the tube. "What the hell are you doing?" Randy asked looking at him as though he had just lost his mind. "Roman, I tried that. It's not going to work. All it's going to do is just cause him pain." "Well I can't just sit back and watch him suffer." He protested angrily. "I have to do something. Maybe If I give him some of my healing power as I'm pulling it out, maybe then it won't be so bad." "I'm telling you, it's not going to work." Randy said shaking his head as he gently held down Dean's shoulders. "Dean, I'm going to need you to hold your breath okay?" Roman said softly as Dean nodded slowly in response. "I'm going to try and pull this thing out and heal you at the same time alright? Let me know if it hurts and I'll stop." Dean nodded as he slowly began to drift in and out of consciousness.

Roman drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes, concentrating every power within his body to swirl out of him and flow itself into Dean. All at once, swirls of blue and green light swirled from Roman's body and flowed into the Lunatic Fringe, making his body glow like a supernatural intese light show. As Roman opened his eyes he drew in another deep breath and prepared himself to pull out the tube, but he stopped with a start of fright as he heard Dean give out an anguised cry of pure agony. Roman's chest began to tighten in anxiety as he began to panic. Hearing Dean in pain hurt him so bad to the point he could feel tears threatening to form in his eyes which he managed to blink back as he looked at Randy, who was trying to keep Dean as still as he could despite the black chains holding his arms and legs. "Told you it wouldn't work." The viper replied softly as Roman let out a shuddering panicked breath of fear. "Sorry Dean." He said softly. "I'm so sorry." Dean swallowed hard and looked at him weakly. "It's...okay...Rome..."He said weakly and out of breath.

Roman and Randy turned to look at each other both with looks of concern and panic shone on their faces as they both then looked at the tube that was sticking out of Dean's stomach which had started to glow brighter now rather then it's usual dullness it once had before. Roman's eyes widened in horror as Dean suddenly let out a scream of pure agony that sent a wave of chills through him. He watched as Dean's breathing came out in short quick panicked breaths. His eyes showing nothing but unbearble agony. "Guess it's time to make a descision Roman." He heard his father's voice as he turned to face him and the rest of his family as they all emerged from the doorway.

"I'm not losing him dad." The Samoan man said with a hint of anger and frustration in his voice. "He's already dying anyway son." Sika said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever that thing is, it seems to be draining him of his life energy. No amount of our magic will be able to restore that." Roman's brown eyes flickered suddenly to a shade of blue and green as he could feel his power swirling around him again, as a stab of frustration and anger took ahold of him. "I'm going to kill Bray Wyatt for this." He muttered angrilly to himself. "I swear I'm going to kill him for this." "He's...mission...almost...complete." Dean suddenly croaked out weakly as Roman looked at him. "What are you talking about?" He asked softly. "Dean, what happened?" Dean drew in a shallow shuddering breath as he attempted to speak again. "They're all...dead." "What do you mean?" Randy asked. "The League of Nations, Kevin Owens, my father, they're all dead."

Roman's eyes widened in disbelief. Bray was already on the move with his plan, and if they didn't stop him soon, he would be unstoppable. "He has all twelve souls..." The Lunatic Fringe continued breathlessly. "just needs...one more now." "We're running out of time faster then we thought." Jimmy said looking over at Roman. Dean cleared his throat and replied, "Everyone that you killed Roman, he brought them back to life but stole their souls first. Now their all mindless zombies." "I wonder whoever else's soul he has." Randy wondered as Dean replied softly, "Lesnar, Heath slater, Adam Rose, Cutis Axel, The Miz, even his own brother." Roman looked at him appalled. "You serious? Even Bo's Soul too?" Dean nodded slowly and winced as a stab of pain shot through him. "All he needs now is Moxley's soul now and he'll be able to summon Lucifer." Dean continued. "That's why he's been after me this whole time." Roman stifled a growl of frustration and ran his hands through his long hair. "Don't worry Dean, I'm not going to let Bray hurt you anymore. I'm going to figure out a way to save you."

"You think you can save him Roman?" The Samoan man turned and caught the eeary demonic gaze of Bray Wyatt staring at him with his bluish purple eyes glowing brightly with the intent to kill. "After all, your the one that abandoned him to his fate." He replied seeing the angry glare in Roman's eyes. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to stop you Bray." The Samoan man challenged angrily. "Count on it." The Eater of Worlds let out a soft amusing laugh. "It's already too late Roman." He siad in a soft wicked demonic tone. "Dean's mine, and soon his brother will be as well." The glowing tube sticking out of Dean's midsection suddenly vibrated, and pulsed with a huge burst of demonic energy causing Dean to scream out in intense pain. His body shook and shuddered as he struggled to breathe. "Dean!" Roman cried out in worry as he placed a hand on his shoulder trying to soothe him. "Rome...It...hurts." He managed to choke out weakly. "It...fucking...hurts."

Bray let out a soft amusing laugh again as Dean let out another cry of agony and his hazel eyes now began to darken and change color. Roman noticed this and a stab of anger took complete control over his body. This was it. He had finally had enought, now it was time to make Bray Wyatt pay for hurting his best friend. "Your going to pay for this Bray!" Roman roared angrily as he felt his powers swirling around him. "Roman stop!" He heard his father's voice trying to stop him, but Roman was to consumed with anger to listen. He had had enough of seeing Bray torment his brother, and now he was going to do everything he could to make him pay regardless of what the consequences would be later. "Roman stop!" He heard his father cry out again as his powers began to swirl around him like a cocoon. "Please son," Sika pleaded desperatly. "You need to calm down." Roman turned to look at his father with a glare of anger in his now blue and green tinted eyes that shimmered with power. "He needs to pay." He said in a low firm voice full of anger. "He needs to die."

Dean looked at his brother weakly and could see that something was wrong. He could see the intense wave of power flowing around Roman as his body glowed different shades of blue and green ranging from light to dark and honestly, seeing Roman like this terrified him. He struggled to find a way to sit up but realised he couldn't with the black chains holding down his arms and legs, so all he could do now was watch helplessly. "Roman," He said trying to get his attention as he turned to look at him. "Please stop. It's not worth it." Roman turned to look at his weakened brother and just growled in response as he stared back at Bray with the intent to kill locked in his now blue and green colored eyes as he could feel his powers taking control over him.

As he looked down at himself he realised he was changing. Shifting. He could feel his hands grow into sharp claws, as massive blue and green scales began to spread across his body. Huge demon-like wings protruded from his back as Dean just stared out in horror, while Bray looked on in amazment and amusment. "So, this is the true power the Anoa'i's possess." His voice came out soft but still in the same wicked demonic tone it still carried. He was truly amazed by how much power Roman had. Perhaps he had underestimated him? "Let's end this Bray!" Roman growled his voice no longer sounding human but now monsterous as his body finally went through the final transformation and he became a giant menacing blue-green colored dragon with intense eyes that burned with the intent to kill.

"What the hell is happening?!" Dean shouted over over toward Sika looking with worried eyes as Sika just shook his head in disbelief yet genuine concern. "He's given into the Anoa'i's curse." He said nodding over toward his brother as Afa nodded in response. "What do we do now?" Sika's brown eyes filled with tears which Dean noted as he closed his eyes and a silver dagger now suddenly appeared in his hand. "If we can't get him back to normal, then we may not have a choice but to end it." He said which Dean replied with wide surprised eyes, "No! You can't! he's your son!" Sika shook his head and just replied while clenching the dagger in his hand, "Our family's power is both a blessing and a curse. If we give into the power too much it can take over not just our bodies but our minds as well. Roman's mind is no longer there anymore, all that remains now is the beast he has now become." Dean gasped in shock as he looked over at Roman and couldn't believe what was going on. Roman had lost his mind, and now Dean couldn't help but feel like it was all his fault. _If only I had been stronger._ He thought weakly as black spots now began to fill his vision. _I'm so sorry Rome._ and with that final thought, Dean lost all concsciousness and gave into the darkness that engulfed him.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Bray is so going to pay for this! I can't wait to read your reviews on what you think of this amazing long chapter that feels like it took forever to write down. What do you think will happen during the final showdown? Will Roman be able to regain control of himself or is he really lost forever? Stay tuned to find out more as Chapter 15 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	15. In Control

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be the third and final sequel to my first story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, along with my second story called Darkest Hour. I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Lockdown Asylum -** "Guess it's time to make a descision Roman." He heard his father's voice as he turned to face him and the rest of his family as they all emerged from the doorway.

"I'm not losing him dad." The Samoan man said with a hint of anger and frustration in his voice. "He's already dying anyway son." Sika said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever that thing is, it seems to be draining him of his life energy. No amount of our magic will be able to restore that." Roman's brown eyes flickered suddenly to a shade of blue and green as he could feel his power swirling around him again, as a stab of frustration and anger took ahold of him. "I'm going to kill Bray Wyatt for this." He muttered angrilly to himself. "I swear I'm going to kill him for this." "He's...mission...almost...complete." Dean suddenly croaked out weakly as Roman looked at him. "What are you talking about?" He asked softly. "Dean, what happened?" Dean drew in a shallow shuddering breath as he attempted to speak again. "They're all...dead."

"Dean's mine, and soon his brother will be as well." The glowing tube sticking out of Dean's midsection suddenly vibrated, and pulsed with a huge burst of demonic energy causing Dean to scream out in intense pain. His body shook and shuddered as he struggled to breathe. "Dean!" Roman cried out in worry as he placed a hand on his shoulder trying to soothe him. "Rome...It...hurts." He managed to choke out weakly. "It...fucking...hurts."

Bray let out a soft amusing laugh again as Dean let out another cry of agony and his hazel eyes now began to darken and change color. Roman noticed this and a stab of anger took complete control over his body. This was it. He had finally had enought, now it was time to make Bray Wyatt pay for hurting his best friend. "Your going to pay for this Bray!" Roman roared angrily as he felt his powers swirling around him. "Roman stop!"

He could feel his hands grow into sharp claws, as massive blue and green scales began to spread across his body. Huge demon-like wings protruded from his back as Dean just stared out in horror, while Bray looked on in amazment and amusment. "So, this is the true power the Anoa'i's possess." His voice came out soft but still in the same wicked demonic tone it still carried. He was truly amazed by how much power Roman had. Perhaps he had underestimated him? "Let's end this Bray!" Roman growled his voice no longer sounding human but now monsterous as his body finally went through the final transformation and he became a giant menacing blue-green colored dragon with intense eyes that burned with the intent to kill.

"What the hell is happening?!" Dean shouted over over toward Sika looking with worried eyes as Sika just shook his head in disbelief yet genuine concern. "He's given into the Anoa'i's curse." He said nodding over toward his brother as Afa nodded in response. "What do we do now?" Sika's brown eyes filled with tears which Dean noted as he closed his eyes and a silver dagger now suddenly appeared in his hand. "If we can't get him back to normal, then we may not have a choice but to end it." He said which Dean replied with wide surprised eyes, "No! You can't! he's your son!" Sika shook his head and just replied while clenching the dagger in his hand, "Our family's power is both a blessing and a curse. If we give into the power too much it can take over not just our bodies but our minds as well. Roman's mind is no longer there anymore, all that remains now is the beast he has now become."

Dean gasped in shock as he looked over at Roman and couldn't believe what was going on. Roman had lost his mind, and now Dean couldn't help but feel like it was all his fault. If only I had been stronger. He thought weakly as black spots now began to fill his vision. I'm so sorry Rome. and with that final thought, Dean lost all concsciousness and gave into the darkness that engulfed him.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - In Control **

Bray Wyatt stared at the dragon as it let out a roar of anger. It's golden-emerald colored eyes bore into Bray's bluish purple ones glaring with the intent to kill. The dragon opened it's mouth and fired a jet of emerald green and sapphire blue flames from it's mouth toward the Eater of Worlds blasting him with a ray of intense colored heat. Bray's supernatual colored eyes shimmered with glee and his mouth twisted into an evil smile as the heat bore ontop of him. It burned through his shirt reducing it to nothing but ashes now on the floor, but as Bray now realised with a soft laugh that the flames weren't burning his skin. He could feel the flames on his skin burning him but it wasn't painful, in fact it was tickling him. His eyes glowed again and a surge of dark purple energy began to radiate from his body like octopus tenticles.

 _Perhaps I don't need Moxley's soul to complete my mission after all._ Bray thought as the flames circling his body died down. He smiled and held out his palms in front of him as a surge of dark energy swirled from him toward the dragon. _Maybe I've been lookg at this whole situation the wrong way._ He thought as he watched the dragon let out a roar of intense agony as the dark energy swirled around it. _After all Roman did kill most of the guys I sent after him and his family._ The Eater of Worlds watched in satisfaction as the dark energy swirling around the dragon suddenly stopped as the dragon charged foreward at him with it's arms reached toward him.

Sharp talons outstretched ready to pierce Bray's skin and kill him. "ROMAN!" The dragon turned it's head toward the sound a booming voice as it radiated throughout the room and Bray turned as well to see none other then Undertaker and Kane standing beside Roman's father watched as Kane channeled a wave of intense heat toward the dragon as crimson red and golden flames licked up Kane's arm and he reared it back hurtling as much force as he could toward the beast.

It let out a roar of pain as it now turned it's attention to the Brothers of Destruction, and Undertaker held out his golden urn in hand and opened it. Taker closed his eyes while channeling a spell of some sorts in the language of the dead and sparyed black ashes over the dragon's scaley skin which caused it to roar in agony as the ashes hit it's eyes causing involitary blindness. The dragon clutched it's eyes roaring in pain as Taker then channeled a bolt of purplish blue lightning to his hand and with his eyes still closed muttered some more words from the dead language before hurtling the bolt toward the dragon which struck him in the chest.

Bray couldn't help but realise just how close he really was now to accomplishing his goal of brining back his sister. He was so clse he could practically taste the sweet smell of victory at this very moment as the dragon gave out a final roar of intense pain and swirls of blue and green light began to swirl from it revealing Roman once again as his body fell forward to the ground unconscious. Bray made his way over toward the Samoan man's unconcsious body and was about to steal his soul when a blast of unknown darkness suddenly swirled around him and a sweet, yet familiar voice called out around him. "Bray? It's time to come home now little brother."

 _Abigail?_ The thought of his sister being near him again, Bray now realised something he hadn't before as a sharp wave of pain suddenly hit his chest forcing him to his knees. "The time has come for atoinment little brother." He heard Abigail's voice again and the pain in his chest grew worse as he looked down to see a pair of dark shadowy hands clenched around his heart squeezing it painfully. "Such a pity you couldn't get the job done Bray." Suddenly the voice of Abilgail shifted now as he could see the sharp intense blue eyes of none other then Triple H and Stephanie now facing him holding the lantern in their possession, the one thing that Bray needed as a containment vessel for his souls in order for his plan to come to fruition.

Bray shrugged off the illusion and rose to his feet staring eye to eye with the Cerebral Assassin. "It's always been about nothing but power with you." He said in a demonic voice as he felt his power swirling around him. "This is my mission Hunter, and your not going to stand in my way." He challenged. Triple H looked at the Eater of Worlds and just smiled unamused by the sound of his threat as he replied, "Where's the rest of your so called family Bray?" Bray suddenly heard the sound of moaning coming from behind him and turned to see the bodies of his followers, Strowman, Harper and Rowan all hanging in thick black chains tied to crimson red crosses.

"Time's need to change Wyatt." Stephanie said as her eyes glowed a supernatural intense shade of blue. "We're the ones in control now, and If anyone's going to take the power from Satan, it will be my husband and I and we as the Authority will finally rise to ultimate power." Bray's eyes glowed in anger as he placed his hand on the lantern in Triple H's hand and both men stared each other down for several intense minutes before Bray spoke again."What happened to you working alongside me Hunter?" Triple laughed lightly. "Us working with someone like you?" He turned to his wife and Stephanie joined in and laughed as well.

"What made you even think for a split second that we were going to follow your orders Bray?" Stephanie asked her eyes glowing with power. "We give the orders and you follow them." Triple H said finshing his wife's thought as she nodded in agreement. "When are you going to learn Bray? You can't go against the Authority." Bray was about to issue out a response when Triple H punched him in the stomach causing him to double over before giving the Eater of Worlds a massive earthquake inducing pedigree."Because in the end," Triple H continued once Bray was down as he stepped down hard on his back pinning him to the floor. "We will always win."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...I realise this chapter is the shortest one I've done for this story, but I wanted to give you guys kind of a sneak peek at what to come next at the turning point in the story, where the Authority finally reveal their true colors and decide to take matters in their own hands. Does this mean that the Eater of Worlds will have to now work with Dean and Roman to stop them? who knows what will happen now, but the struggle for Lucifer's power between the The Waytt's and the Authority id far from over as Dean and the Samoan's are now caught in the middle of a war they may not be able to stop. Hope you enjoyed and hope you stay in tune for the next chapter which will be up as soon as I can get it. **

* * *

**Quick little note: If you guys want to see Bray work alongside Dean and the Samoan's in order to stop the Authority only to betray them in the end, then leave me a review and let me know your reason why you think this should happen, or if you have any other ideas then please fill free to let me know what you would like to see happen, so that I can figure out where to take the story as of this moment right now.**


	16. Above The Law

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be the third and final sequel to my first story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, along with my second story called Darkest Hour. I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Lockdown Asylum -** "It's always been about nothing but power with you." He said in a demonic voice as he felt his power swirling around him. "This is my mission Hunter, and your not going to stand in my way." He challenged. Triple H looked at the Eater of Worlds and just smiled unamused by the sound of his threat as he replied, "Where's the rest of your so called family Bray?" Bray suddenly heard the sound of moaning coming from behind him and turned to see the bodies of his followers, Strowman, Harper and Rowan all hanging in thick black chains tied to crimson red crosses.

"Time's need to change Wyatt." Stephanie said as her eyes glowed a supernatural intense shade of blue. "We're the ones in control now, and If anyone's going to take the power from Satan, it will be my husband and I and we as the Authority will finally rise to ultimate power."

"What made you even think for a split second that we were going to follow your orders Bray?" Stephanie asked her eyes glowing with power. "We give the orders and you follow them." Triple H said finishing his wife's thought as she nodded in agreement. "When are you going to learn Bray? You can't go against the Authority." Bray was about to issue out a response when Triple H punched him in the stomach causing him to double over before giving the Eater of Worlds a massive earthquake inducing pedigree."Because in the end," Triple H continued once Bray was down as he stepped down hard on his back pinning him to the floor. "We will always win."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 16 - Above The Law **

The floor rumbled hard underneath him as Bray slowly awoke to find Roman towering over him angrily with his powers surging around him like bolts of lightning. Just before the Eater of Worlds could do anything, a sound of anguished pain filled the room as he turned to look at Dean and could see him screaming in agony, while willing himself to be released from the black chains that pinned his body to the operating table. The chains snapped in two and Bray couldn't believe what he saw next.

Dean's hazel eyes shifted to a blazing golden color and he screamed again in agony as he pulled the glowing tube from his stomach and rolled off to the floor gasping for breath on his hands and knees. "Roman!" The Lunatic fringe tried to call out desperately. "It's not your fault this is happening, but killing Bray will get you nowhere bro. You need to stop." Roman turned his head at the sound of Dean's voice and let out a low menacing growl as his eyes shifted to blue mixed with green colored energy.

Dean threw back his head and let out an ear piercing howl as he shifted and transformed. Bray couldn't believe what was happening now. Were Roman and Dean really going to fight each other? The possibilities of watching them both kill themselves so he could steal their souls would be fun, but then again without his lantern where would he put their souls once he had them in his possession? Not to mention he only needed one more to bring back Abigail, what would he do with the other one?

* * *

Meanwhile, Triple H and Stephanie's bodies seemed to shimmer with demonic power as they reveled in their sweet victory. Holding the lantern in their possession now, the possibilities for the Authority to really take over the world seemed endless. With the world at their mercy, everyone would really have to acknowledge them as the king and queen of a new world in which only they would rule, and now as Seth realized with his eyes widening as Hunter turned toward him, he knew it would only be a matter of time before they decided to turn on him next and a feeling of overwhelming guilt now began to well up in the Architect's chest as he thought of Roman and Dean now, his former Shield brothers and began to slowly realize that betraying them had possibly just been the biggest mistake of his twenty-nine years of life.

"Seth? What do you think?" Stephanie asked turning to him and pulling him out his thoughts as he blinked his eyes in confusion. "Huh?" Did you not hear what we just asked?" Triple H asked glaring at the Architect with his blue eyes shimmering with power. Seth shook his head and Triple H let out an annoyed groan. "We asked you what you opinion is on who's soul we should take to summon Lucifer?" Seth looked at the Authority trying to hide the look of shame on his face as Triple H's blue eyes burned into his. "Well Seth? Whose soul should we take?" He asked in a deep gruff voice. "Roman or Dean? The choice is yours."

Seth swallowed hard and a shiver of fear ran through his body. He hadn't realized it until now just what a horrible mistake he had made by betraying his brothers, and now he knew there was no going back to atone for the sins he had committed. "Maybe we should give The devil your soul Rollins." Stephanie said suddenly jarring the Architect out of his thoughts as a shiver of fear ran through him again. "Wh-what?" He asked trying not to show he was afraid of them. "I see we have your attention finally Seth." Triple H said his blue eyes staring into Seth's brown ones with unsettling authoritive fear.

"I'll tell you what, you can be the one to chose which ever soul we take. Just bring us either Dean or Roman." Stephanie said, her eyes boring into his much like her husband. "Or we'll be forced to take your soul instead, and we're not joking either." Seth's eyes widened and he shrank back in absolute fear shaking. The thought that the two people in the entire world he had looked up to, the ones he had betrayed the trust of his Shield brothers for, could do something like this to him all to achieve power, it made him sick to his stomach. Seth shook his head and pretended that the situation didn't bother him and just simply nodded in response as he watched Stephanie's eyes shift with supernatural intensity.

"Where's your respect for authority Seth? You of all people should have respect for us, now bow." The architect nodded and gave them a quick weak bow before making his exit out of the room, allthough he didn't get very far before Triple H stopped him. Seth stopped dead in his tracks as his breath caught in his throat, his body shook slightly in fear and panic ached in his chest. Allthough he couldn't feel Triple H's hand touch him or anything, he could difinetly feel the force of the gaze from his eyes and as Seth swallowed hard in fear. A deep stab of pain shot through the Architect's body as he felt his body beginning to twist around to face Stephanie and her husband again. "What the hell kind of bow was that Seth?" Triple H asked, his voice lacing with venom as he continued to stare at Seth.

Seth hissed back a respond as waves of pain flowed through his body forcing him to one knee as he managed to weakly call out, "I'm sorry Hunter. My apologies it won't happen again I swear." A cold sadistic laugh came from Triple H as he now began to circle around the Architect like a predator circled around a wounded prey. Seth froze like a statue as he felt Triple H touch his shoulder and laughed again. "Your right Seth," He said in a cold demonic voice that sent shivers of fear through him. "It certaintly won't happen again. Do you want to know why?" Seth hissed back a cry of pain as the force of the Cerebral Assassin's gaze sent more agonizing waves of pain through him.

He felt Triple H grab the back of his head and forced his head back hard so that he was staring at the Game's now cimson fiery red demonic colored eyes. "Because you're weak Seth." He heard Stephanie's voice now as his body shook slightly in fear. He tried to look away from Triple H's eyes, but the Cerebral Assassin only tightened his grip on the Architect's hair causing him to cry out in pain. "See Seth, your loyalty toward us is wavering thinner and thinner now, we know how guilty you feel about betraying Roman and Dean so we understand that you can't confront them." An overwhelming feeling of both guilt mixed with fear shot through Seth's body. Was this Triple H's way of saying he was expendable? That they didn't need him anymore? Seth momentarily flicked his gaze toward Stephanie as she held the glowing lantern in her hand and looked up at her husband.

Seth's eyes widened in fear as he looked down at the glowing lantern and could see swirling glowing white orbs floating around screaming in agonizing torturous pain. "See the thing about Authority Seth, is that no one is the law," Stephanie said her eyes glowing with power. "Not even you." She placed her hand on the lantern and muttered a few words in what souned like dead egyptain as the lantern hummed and glowed with supernatural power, and Seth flinched in fear as he could hear the screams of eternal damnation from the souls growing louder and louder filling up the entire room as the Lantern opened up and dark demonic energy began swirling out of it.

Now Seth began to panic now, each breath came out in qickened gasps of fear so hard tht he felt his body shaking and immediatly thoughts of Dean flashed into his mind. When the Shield were together, there were times he had seen Dean so many times go into a frenzy of panic attacks due to trauma from his childhood. Sharp waves of pain gripped his chest as his breathing sped up faster and faster. The force of each quick breath caused his chest to tighten up in anxiety and he felt like he was about to die from a heart attack. _So this is what a panic attack feels like._ He thought closing his eyes and trying to will himself to calm down. _Guess I should've been more there for Dean when he needed me. I'm sorry my brothers. I'm so sorry I let you down. I hope one day you can forgive me for what I have done to you."_

"Any last words Seth?" Triple H asked gloating with demonic glee as he saw the look of fear in the Architect's eyes. "Yeah." Seth replied as a stab of sudden anger flashed through him. "If I could go back in time Hunter, I would stop myself from ever joining you and your pathetic whore of a wife. I would stick by my Shield brothers no matter what." He heard Triple H growl in anger and dissapointment as he pulled back on Seth's head and replied, "Such a crying shame Seth. Steph and I had such high hopes for you becoming one of us as the new rulers of the world. With Lucifer's power, we could've ruled the entire world together as a unit just the three of us." Seth rolled his eyes and replied in a dark voice laced with anger, "Fuck off Hunter." Triple H laughed coldly obviously unamused by the Architect's threat. "Your going to wish you hadn't said that." The demonic energy swirled around Seth's body as he screamed out in white hot agonizing pain as flashes of blinding white filled his vision and he continued to scream out in torturous agony.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Sorry about the long wait, but...Wow! That was intense! Did Hunter and Stephanie just kill off their supposed "Golden Boy"? Maybe they di, maybe they didn't? Will Seth come back to aid his brothers to make amends for the sins he committed by betraying them? Will Roman and Dean trust him again? If you want all this to happen, then please leave me reviews and let me know your thoughts on why. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review. Chapter 17 will be up as soon as I can get it.**


	17. Leathal Vengeance

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be the third and final sequel to my first story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, along with my second story called Darkest Hour. I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Lockdown Asylum -** "Roman!" The Lunatic fringe tried to call out desperately. "It's not your fault this is happening, but killing Bray will get you nowhere bro. You need to stop."

"Well Seth? Whose soul should we take?" He asked in a deep gruff voice. "Roman or Dean? The choice is yours."

Seth swallowed hard and a shiver of fear ran through his body. He hadn't realized it until now just what a horrible mistake he had made by betraying his brothers, and now he knew there was no going back to atone for the sins he had committed. "Maybe we should give The devil your soul Rollins." Stephanie said suddenly jarring the Architect out of his thoughts as a shiver of fear ran through him again. "Wh-what?" He asked trying not to show he was afraid of them. "I see we have your attention finally Seth."

"Where's your respect for authority Seth? You of all people should have respect for us, now bow." The architect nodded and gave them a quick weak bow before making his exit out of the room, allthough he didn't get very far before Triple H stopped him. Seth stopped dead in his tracks as his breath caught in his throat, his body shook slightly in fear and panic ached in his chest. Allthough he couldn't feel Triple H's hand touch him or anything, he could difinetly feel the force of the gaze from his eyes and as Seth swallowed hard in fear. A deep stab of pain shot through the Architect's body as he felt his body beginning to twist around to face Stephanie and her husband again. "What the hell kind of bow was that Seth?" Triple H asked, his voice lacing with venom as he continued to stare at Seth.

Seth hissed back a respond as waves of pain flowed through his body forcing him to one knee as he managed to weakly call out, "I'm sorry Hunter. My apologies it won't happen again I swear." A cold sadistic laugh came from Triple H as he now began to circle around the Architect like a predator circled around a wounded prey. Seth froze like a statue as he felt Triple H touch his shoulder and laughed again. "Your right Seth," He said in a cold demonic voice that sent shivers of fear through him. "It certaintly won't happen again. Do you want to know why?"

"See Seth, your loyalty toward us is wavering thinner and thinner now, we know how guilty you feel about betraying Roman and Dean so we understand that you can't confront them." An overwhelming feeling of both guilt mixed with fear shot through Seth's body. Was this Triple H's way of saying he was expendable? That they didn't need him anymore?

"See the thing about Authority Seth, is that no one is the law," Stephanie said her eyes glowing with power. "Not even you." She placed her hand on the lantern and muttered a few words in what souned like dead egyptain as the lantern hummed and glowed with supernatural power, and Seth flinched in fear as he could hear the screams of eternal damnation from the souls growing louder and louder filling up the entire room as the Lantern opened up and dark demonic energy began swirling out of it.

"Such a crying shame Seth. Steph and I had such high hopes for you becoming one of us as the new rulers of the world. With Lucifer's power, we could've ruled the entire world together as a unit just the three of us." Seth rolled his eyes and replied in a dark voice laced with anger, "Fuck off Hunter." Triple H laughed coldly obviously unamused by the Architect's threat. "Your going to wish you hadn't said that." The demonic energy swirled around Seth's body as he screamed out in white hot agonizing pain as flashes of blinding white filled his vision and he continued to scream out in tortouros agony.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 17 - Leathal Vengeance **

Dean let out a menacing roar of frustration as he charged directly at his brother with his fangs bared ready to chomp. Roman's eyes shifted back to normal brown as he realised what was happening, and the Lunatic Fringe stopped when he saw the change. "Sorry Dean." Roman said quietly. "Your right. Killing Bray won't solve anything, besides I think I've done enough killing today anyway." Dean transformed back to his human self and nodded in agreement. "So now what do we do?" He asked looking over at the rest of Roman's family. "I mean technically we don't have to worry about Bray summoning Lucifer anymore which is good." "Yeah, but what we have to worry about now is the Authority." Jimmy and Jey both said at the same time. "Which is way worse." "Agreed." Replied Undertaker sternly. "Triple H and Stephanie are not going to be easy to handle." "Anybody got any ideas?" Asked Kane looking around.

Everyone in the room grew quiet until Dean suddenly noticed Bray walking toward them, although he didn't appear to be his usual cocky arrogent self who prayed on the weak minds of others anymore, now he just seemed to appear as somewhat of a broken man, which was hard to picture him as, considering Bray never showed any emotion at all, other then his love for world domniation and his love for torturing others. Dean immediatly went into a fighting stance as did Roman when he realised who it was Dean was looking at. "What the hell do you want?" Dean spat out angrily as his hazel eyes shifted with rage. Roman balled up his right hand into a fist ready to lay out a superman punch to Bray's face as The Eater of Worlds replied, "I know you were here to stop me from succeeding in my mission, but it seems as though the Authority has beaten you to it." Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance. "No shit." He spat out his voice lacing with frustration. "So now what? You want to make amends and work with us now to stop the Authority, so you can stab us in the back in the end like Rollins did?"

"All I ever wanted was to bring back my sister Abigail, and to make amends with her for all that I had done." Bray said his voice lacing with genuine sadness as he looked up at Dean and continued, "I figured you of all people would understand that Dean, since you have lost a close relative am I right?" Dean's eyes shifted again as he replied, "Just because you want to see your sister again, that doesn't give you the right to kill people and steal their souls to obtain the power of an immortal god." "Would you do anything to see Rachel again?" Bray asked and the words hit Dean in the heart like a knife, causing tears to start to form in his eyes as he looked down at the ground. "Please, help me stop the Authority, ad I promise I will ressurect the souls of everyone I had ever taken, including Seth."

Roman looked at him in both shock and anger. "What the hell are you talking about?" Bray cleared his throat before speaking again, "Triple H and Stephanie have used Seth Rollins's soul as the final key link to summoning Lucifer to this world, but if we can get our hands on the lantern in time, we may have a chance at stopping them, before they summon him." Dean and Roman looked at each other then at Sika and Afa. "What do you think dad?" Roman asked. "Can we really trust him?" Sika hesitated for a moment then began pondering the question in his head, which took him several minutes to decide before replying, "The choice is up to you son. The fate of the World is at stake now, and Lucifer must not be summoned to this world."

Roman then turned toward the Brothers of Destruction and asked, "You guys know Bray and his family better then anyone, can we really trust him?" Kane and Undertaker both stared at each other for a moment as Undertaker then walked over toward Bray and immediatly grabbed him by the front of his shirt and said, "If you try anything to go back on your word, you won't have to worry about dealing with Lucifer, cause my brother and I will take you into the deepest darkest parts of hell, and never let you see the light of day again. Got it?" Bray slowly nodded in response as Kane added, "That's not just a threat either Wyatt, that's a proven fact." As Kane stared down into Bray's face, Dean could see the Big Red Monster's eyes turn a blazing red hot with intimidation as he laughed. "You don't scare us Bray. Without your little lantern, your got nothing. No family, no demonic powers, and absolutley no pride as a man."

The Eater of Worlds and The Big Red Monster stood toe to toe with each other ready to fight before Undertaker stepped in between them. "That's enough Kane, I think he get's the point now. Don't you Bray?" Bray nodded slowly and then turned toward Dean as Roman stepped up in front of him protectivley. "To prove my worth, I offer up my soul to you Undertaker." He said turning to look streight at the Deadman yet again. Undertaker glared at Bray intimidating, and just nodded in agreement as he let go of Bray not daring to take his cold eyes off him for even a second until Dean interruped the silence. "You got an idea on where Triple H and Stephanie would be at right now?" Bray nodded. "Help me get the rest of my family down and I'll explain."

* * *

"My sister Abigail wasn't just my big sister, she was my best and only friend in the entire world." Bray explained sadly as they managed to pull Erick down from the cross. "See when I mentioned before about our family being demons, that is sort of true, but at the same time not so much. My parents pretty much disowned me from the time I was born. They only wanted girls, so when I came along, they tried to do everything they could think of to get rid of me. Even going so far as to use black magic to try and change my gender." Dean couldn't believe what Bray was saying, it almost seemed inhumane to think that Bray's parents could even go so far as to try and change him from a boy to a girl using black magic, no wonder he was so messed up. Now everything was slowly making sense. "Sounds like my family when I was growing up." The Lunatic Fringe murmured to himself as Roman placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's arlright bro." The Samoan man replied with a soft smile. "At least you got me." Dean smiled back and the two of them bumped their fists together while patting each other on the back for support.

"Their techniques however failed and instead made me what I am today," Bray continued. "Their black magic instead of changing me physically, it became part of me and gave me the blood of a demon as well as dark powers. It also changed me too. I became obssessed with more power and was willing to do anything and everything I could do to get more, even going so far as to kill the one person in my life who mattered most to me." As Dean looked at Bray now, he could see a round of tears glimmering in his eyes but he managed to hold them back. "So you killed your own sister?" Roman asked after a minute of silence in the room. Bray helped Undertaker and Kane free Braun Strowman's unconcious body from the cross and he slowly nodded in response.

"Like I said, I become obsessed with wanting more power that I was willing to do whatever it took to get more." "Do you still feel that way?" Dean asked his voice slightly rising as a jolt of anger suddenly flowed through him. "All I wanted was to bring back Abigail." Bray replied as he looked over at Dean. "Is that what you wanted all this time Dean?" He asked. "Would you give anything to see Rachel again?" Dean clenched his fists angrily by his side and held back a growl of anger as Roman placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Easy bro." He said softly into his ear. "Of course I would've given everything it took to see Rachel," He said drawing in a deep breath to keep himself calm. "But I wouldn't go so far as to kill people to gain their souls to summon Satan. That's sucicidal, not to mention pure insanity."

"What if it was your only option left?" The Eater of Worlds asked as he ran his hand through his long hair. "What do you mean?" Jimmy asked now getting involved in the conversation. "I tried everything to bring her back," Bray explained. "everythin from ressurection spells, to animal sacrifices. Nothing worked no matter how hard I tried. Then one night after Raw went off the air, I was approached by the Authority. They said they could help me bring back Abigail in exchange for giving them and Seth Rollins some of my blood and dark power." Dean let out a soft groan of frustration and yelled out, "So you mean to tell me that that's the whole reason you've been acting like a total pyschopathic madman because you've been working with the Authority?! Are you fucking insane?!"

"Whoa, easy bro chill." Roman said gently trying to calm down Dean but Bray shook his head. "It's okay Roman, Dean's right." Bray replied. "I was so consumed with wanting more power and my drive to see my sister again blindsided me." Roman's eyes flashed as he felt his powers beginning to surge through him followed by a sudden shot of agonizing pain as he fell to his knees. "Roman!" Dean cried out as he fell to one knee beside his brother. "You alright man?" Roman's vision blurred as he slowly nodded in response. "I'm alright Dean, I'm good. Think I just used up a little too much power by becoming that damn beast that I turned into." Dean watched his best friend draw in a deep slow breath then exhailed it as he slowly made his way to his feet again. "I'm alright." He said softly still sounding somewhat weak. It was a few more moments before Roman finally rose to his feet again drawing in several deep calming breaths as he did so, which raised some eyes of concern toward him. "I'm alright guys." He said noticing the glares of concern from Jimmy and Jey. "Really, I'm okay."

Roman noticed his uncle Afa walking over toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder as he quielty asked, "Dad's been quiet, is he okay?" Afa's eyes wouldn't meet his nephew's at first until Roman nudged him gently in the side. "Uncle Afa, is dad okay?" He asked again this time his eyes full of concern. "What's going on?" Afa drew in a deep breath and opened his mouth to respond, but before he could however, there was a flash of blinding white light, which soon revealed none other then the Authority standing high above them a second floor balcony holding Bray's lantern in their possession, whic was glowing a swirling with white glowing orbs, which Dean had to figure must've been the souls Bray had previously collected.

* * *

Stephanie and Triple H's eyes glowed with supernatural energy as they looked down at the rest of them gloating evily. "So this it huh?" Asked Stephanie with an evil laugh as she looked over at her husband. "You really think you have what it takes to stop us huh Dean? I like to see you and your so called "family" try just that." Roman's eyes clouded over with anger as he looked right up into the Game's eyes and replied, "We don't think we have what it takes to stop you Steph, we know we can stop you." Triple H laughed. "Oh Roman, Roman, Roman, you have so much to learn. So much to learn, and yet so very little time." Roman stifled a growl of anger and was about to retaliate, when suddenly Bray stepped up in front of him, and called out, "I trusted you Hunter! You promised me you would help me see Abigail again if I did everything you asked for, and I did!" Stephanie's eyes sparkled with evil energy as she replied coldy, "Yes Bray you did. You did do everything we asked, except for one thing. You and your own so called "family", couldn't get the job done in eliminating Roman's family or Dean, so now we have to do your job for you."

Roman's eyes widned in shock and surprise as he glared now toward Bray with his body shaking with anger. "That was your plan all along?" He asked as he stifled a growl of rage. "To take out my family and my brother?" Bray turned to meet the Samoan man's eyes and slowly nodded in response. "Yes, that was the plan from the beginning. To take out Dean first, then go after the rest of your family." Roman sighed and ran a hand through his long black hair and drew in a deep breath again as he turned his attention toward Hunter and Stephanie again. "Where's Rollin's soul?" He asked. "What the hell did you do with him?" "Oh, I take it Bray told you then huh?" Triple H asked with a laugh. "Too bad your asking this now Roman, because it's such a shame that Seth couldn't live up to our expectations and follow in our footsteps." "That's right because in the end, Seth chose to turn his back against my husband and I in order to go back into the arms of his so called brothers."

Dean's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what the hell the Authority was saying, but then again was it all a lie? Were they just spitting out words that Roman and Dean wanted to hear? As the Lunatic Fringe shook his head hard while growling, he called out, "So that's why you took him out? You people are nothing but sick freaks you get your kicks from taking other people's lives don't you? Well you can bet your sorry asses that with our combined powers, you and your so called husband Stephanie, will burn in hell and rest in peace." Stephanie and Triple H both looked at each other and just laughed as they eyes glowed with supernatural intensity. "You think you can just run your mouth and talk trash Dean? Well then, by all means, let's see what you and your family got, and we hope your ready to enter hell because that's where you all are going once we do this so, let the games begin, and get this show on the road."

Everyone watched in horror now as both Triple H and Stephanie placed their hands on the lantern and as their bodies glowed with black and dark purple demonic energy, Triple H however as Bray now realised seemed to have other intensions, and as everyone watched in horror as a surge of dark power seemed to flow from within the lantern as Stephnie let out a cackled laugh like a psychotic witch, the only thing that seemed now to be running through everyone's mind was, What the hell are we going to do now? Dean looked over at Roman, who looked over at his cousins who just nodded in response. "It's now or never cuz." Jimmy said softly into Roman's ear. "We do this now or we risk the entire world falling to Lucifer's control, and we can't have that happen." Roman nodded and looked over at Dean. "You ready for this bro? Cause now there's no turning back." Dean smiled and replied, "I was born ready for this bro. Let's do this and kick Lucifer's ass back to hell."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Sorry it took me so long to update this, but I've been sick for the past two weeks now and just haven't been feeling like myself, but I'm getting back in gear slowly but surely and I promise the next few chapters will not take me as long as it did to do this one. Wow! can you believe it? Lucifer is finally being summoned to the world by the Authority which means the finally battle for the safety of the world is about to commence. Will Roman and his family have enough power to stop the ultimate evil? Only time will tell so stay tuned. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review!**


	18. Good Vs Evil (Part 1)

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be the third and final sequel to my first story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, along with my second story called Darkest Hour. I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Author's Note: Wow! The Finale for this story is finally here! YAY! I'm not sure how long this will be, probabbly in either two to three parts, but I promise it will be as spectacular as I can get it, so I hope you enjoy and as always please review!**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Lockdown Asylum -** "Triple H and Stephanie have used Seth Rollins's soul as the final key link to summoning Lucifer to this world, but if we can get our hands on the lantern in time, we may have a chance at stopping them, before they summon him."

"If you try anything to go back on your word, you won't have to worry about dealing with Lucifer, cause my brother and I will take you into the deepest darkest parts of hell, and never let you see the light of day again. Got it?" Bray slowly nodded in response as Kane added, "That's not just a threat either Wyatt, that's a proven fact."

"My sister Abigail wasn't just my big sister, she was my best and only friend in the entire world." Bray explained sadly as they managed to pull Erick down from the cross. "See when I mentioned before about our family being demons, that is sort of true, but at the same time not so much. My parents pretty much disowned me from the time I was born. They only wanted girls, so when I came along, they tried to do everything they could think of to get rid of me. Even going so far as to use black magic to try and change my gender."

"Their black magic instead of changing me physically, it became part of me and gave me the blood of a demon as well as dark powers. It also changed me too. I became obssessed with more power and was willing to do anything and everything I could do to get more, even going so far as to kill the one person in my life who mattered most to me." As Dean looked at Bray now, he could see a round of tears glimmering in his eyes but he managed to hold them back. "So you killed your own sister?" Roman asked after a minute of silence in the room. Bray helped Undertaker and Kane free Braun Strowman's unconcious body from the cross and he slowly nodded in response.

"Like I said, I become obsessed with wanting more power that I was willing to do whatever it took to get more." "Do you still feel that way?" Dean asked his voice slightly rising as a jolt of anger suddenly flowed through him. "All I wanted was to bring back Abigail." Bray replied as he looked over at Dean. "Is that what you wanted all this time Dean?" He asked. "Would you give anything to see Rachel again?" Dean clenched his fists angrily by his side and held back a growl of anger as Roman placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Easy bro." He said softly into his ear. "Of course I would've given everything it took to see Rachel," He said drawing in a deep breath to keep himself calm. "But I wouldn't go so far as to kill people to gain their souls to summon Satan. That's sucicidal, not to mention pure insanity."

"Dad's been quiet, is he okay?" Afa's eyes wouldn't meet his nephew's at first until Roman nudged him gently in the side. "Uncle Afa, is dad okay?" He asked again this time his eyes full of concern. "What's going on?" Afa drew in a deep breath and opened his mouth to respond, but before he could however, there was a flash of blinding white light, which soon revealed none other then the Authority standing high above them a second floor balcony holding Bray's lantern in their possession, which was glowing and swirling with white glowing orbs, which Dean had to figure must've been the souls that Bray had previously collected.

"I trusted you Hunter! You promised me you would help me see Abigail again if I did everything you asked for, and I did!" Stephanie's eyes sparkled with evil energy as she replied coldy, "Yes Bray you did. You did do everything we asked, except for one thing. You and your own so called "family", couldn't get the job done in eliminating Roman's family or Dean, so now we have to do your job for you."

Roman's eyes widned in shock and surprise as he glared now toward Bray with his body shaking with anger. "That was your plan all along?" He asked as he stifled a growl of rage. "To take out my family and my brother?" Bray turned to meet the Samoan man's eyes and slowly nodded in response. "Yes, that was the plan from the beginning. To take out Dean first, then go after the rest of your family."

"Where's Rollin's soul?" He asked. "What the hell did you do with him?" "Oh, I take it Bray told you then huh?" Triple H asked with a laugh. "Too bad your asking this now Roman, because it's such a shame that Seth couldn't live up to our expectations and follow in our footsteps." "That's right because in the end, Seth chose to turn his back against my husband and I in order to go back into the arms of his so called brothers."

"So that's why you took him out? You people are nothing but sick freaks you get your kicks from taking other people's lives don't you? Well you can bet your sorry asses that with our combined powers, you and your so called husband Stephanie, will burn in hell and rest in peace." Stephanie and Triple H both looked at each other and just laughed as they eyes glowed with supernatural intensity. "You think you can just run your mouth and talk trash Dean? Well then, by all means, let's see what you and your family got, and we hope your ready to enter hell because that's where you all are going once we do this so, let the games begin, and get this show on the road."

Everyone watched in horror now as both Triple H and Stephanie placed their hands on the lantern and as their bodies glowed with black and dark purple demonic energy, Triple H however as Bray now realised seemed to have other intensions, and as everyone watched in horror as a surge of dark power seemed to flow from within the lantern as Stephnie let out a cackled laugh like a psychotic witch, the only thing that seemed now to be running through everyone's mind was, What the hell are we going to do now? Dean looked over at Roman, who looked over at his cousins who just nodded in response. "It's now or never cuz." Jimmy said softly into Roman's ear. "We do this now or we risk the entire world falling to Lucifer's control, and we can't have that happen." Roman nodded and looked over at Dean. "You ready for this bro? Cause now there's no turning back." Dean smiled and replied, "I was born ready for this bro. Let's do this and kick Lucifer's ass back to hell."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - Good Vs. Evil (Part 1) **

Everyone in the room tensed up ready for combat as the Authority laughed and a surge of dark power suddenly threw them all back hard. "This is it bro." Dean said to Roman. "It's now or never or else we're screwed." Roman's eyes narrowed and he could feel his powers surging through him again coming in waves of electric energy. The entire building suddenly began to rumble like an earthquake causing everyone to grasp onto each other to try and keep their balance. Suddenly the floor beneath them began to crack and split almost as if the earth was about to swallow them up. "Hang on guys!" Roman called out over the roar of the noise as they all huddled together struggling to keep their balance. "Taker, can't you or your brother put up some sort of shield to protect us?" Dean asked calling over his shoulder toward the Dead Man as he replied, "It's not that simple Ambrose. This is Lucifer's doing. He's rising and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

The ground suddenly split open like an egg cracking and everyone gasped in horror as they all tried to keep their balance. A cry of fear alerted Roman as he turned his attention to his father who was dangling over the crack in the ground screaming and yelling out over the noise of the earthquake. "DAD!" Roman yelled as he raced over toward him. Falling to his knees beside where his father was fighting for his life he reached out as far as he could and cried out, "Give me your hand! I'll pull you up!" He noticed the look in his father's eyes and a shiver of fear ran down the Samoan man's spine. "Dad, reach for my hand!" He cried out. "I've got you!"

Sika's brown eyes met Roman's as he reached for his son's hand, but a violent tremor in the earth caused him to nearly lose his grip as he grabbed on to Roman's hand but lost his grip and began to fall. "NOO!" Roman shouted in horror. His entire body became rigid with fear as he felt Jimmy and Jey pulling him back just as the ground now began to come back together, and all Roman could do was think of was his father falling. It seemed like a horrible nightmare that he couldn't wake up from.

"Cuz! Roman! Snap out if it!" Jimmy yelled out shaking his cousin hard on the shoulder. "Come on man we got to go!" Jey replied finishing his twin's thoughts. Roman didn't move and instead just sat there. Sat there staring at the spot where he had watched his father fell. "Roman! We got to go!" Jimmy yelled out but the Samoan man didn't move a single muscle. A sudden hand on his shoulder brought him out of his trance as he looked up and saw Mark staring at him. "Come on Roman. We have to go," The Dead man said gently. "Your father wouldn't want you to be sad right now. We have to stop Lucifer." Roman didn't answer and just looked back at the same spot again as a round of tears filled up in his eyes _._

 _I'm so sorry dad._ The Samoan man thought now as he looked up in time to see a blast of dark energy coming at him full force. "Roman!" He heard the voice of his best friend calling out to him and tried to dodge out of the way, but the blast of dark energy swirled around him like a black snake and lifted him high up above the ground. It swirled and constricted his way around Roman's body causing him to hold his breath as he looked over at Dean and he gave him a silent nod, as he felt his own powers beginning to swirl around him wrapping around him like a cocoon. The dark energy swirling around Roman now began to squeeze him tighter now making it difficult to breathe. He coughed and gasped for breath as he could feel his vision starting to fade. "Fight Roman!" He heard Dean's voice calling out to him. "Come on bro! you can do this! Don't quit now!" _Sorry Dean, This is it._ He thought sadly. _I'm sorry dad. I can't win this war without you._ The ground beneath them began to tremble harder beneath their feet while the Authority laughed harder now with evil glee.

* * *

"How does it feel Dean?" Stephanie asked her blue eyes glowing with supernatural intensity. "How does it feel to know that everything you hold dear is about to go up in smoke including your dear bestie Roman Reigns?" Dean stifled a growl of frustration as he heard Stephanie let out a cackling laugh that sent waves of anger throughout his body. _What the hell am I going to do now?_ He thought looking up at Roman he could see that his brother was fading fast. "I have to do something to help Roman. Dean murmured to himself running a hand stiffly through his shaggy blonde hair. "But what? What can I do to help him?" _"Sounds like you need a little bit of help bro."_ Dean smiled now as he heard the sound of his brother Moxley now speaking through him and he nodded with determination.

 _"What can I do Jon? The Authority's summoning Lucifer already it's over." "Its not over till we say it is little brother."_ Came Moxley's voice as Dean's vision began to waver now. _"Hunter and Stephanie think they won? They got another thing coming. Just leave this to me bro. I'll take care of this."_ Before Dean could respond any further, he felt his eyelids growing heavy with Roman's now unconscious body clenched in the hand of dark power still surging through him as the last thing the Lunatic Fringe saw before the darkness finally engulfed him.

Once Moxley had Dean's body under his control, he narrowed his eyes toward the Authority just as the ground beneath them gave out one final shake as a gigantic black devil with menacing golden yellow eyes finally made his emergence from the depths of hell. "Hunter, he's here!" Stephanie cheered with glee as she and her husband bowed before the great devil. Lucifer's cold hard golden eyes swiveled around to everyone in the room, before finally turning to look at Roman who was unconscious in his grip of power. "Who dares summon me to this world?" His voice boomed around the entire building which caused it to shake more violently then before.

"We did Lucifer." Stephanie said with a slight bow before him as her eyes glowed evilly. "My husband Hunter and I have summoned you here my lord." Lucifer's hardened gaze focused on the Authority now as Moxley's eyes narrowed at the devil in anger. "We have gathered thirteen murderous souls for you in order to bring you to this world so that you may take over." Hunter said as Lucifer turned to look at him. "You expect me to believe that a couple of mere humans could've gathered that many souls to summon me?" He asked as he let out a laugh. "That's a load of rubbish. Your aren't truly evil by nature therefore, you cannot be fit to serve me."

A blast of dark energy swirled into the Devil's hand as he fired it straight at the Authority causing them both to scream in torment as they were flown backwards. Now as everyone looked on, all they could do was watch in horror as Lucifer's body began to glow with dark purple energy causing his golden yellow eyes to shimmer with the intent to kill. "If anyone's going to take over this world it's going to be me!" He yelled out with rage. "For I am the true master of darkness and fear! I am the almighty Lucifer!"

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! What are Dean and the others going to do now? Can they really defeat Lucifer? Is Roman's father really lost forever? Stay tuned to find out more! Chapter 19 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	19. Good Vs Evil (Part 2)

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be the third and final sequel to my first story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, along with my second story called Darkest Hour. I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Author's Note: Wow! The Finale for this story is finally here! YAY! I'm not sure how long this will be, but I hope you enjoyed reading part 1 and are ready to read part 2 and I promise it will be as spectacular as I can get it, so I hope you enjoy and as always please review!**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Lockdown Asylum -** "This is it bro." Dean said to Roman. "It's now or never or else we're screwed." Roman's eyes narrowed and he could feel his powers surging through him again coming in waves of electric energy. The entire building suddenly began to rumble like an earthquake causing everyone to grasp onto each other to try and keep their balance. Suddenly the floor beneath them began to crack and split almost as if the earth was about to swallow them up. "Hang on guys!" Roman called out over the roar of the noise as they all huddled together struggling to keep their balance. "Taker, can't you or your brother put up some sort of shield to protect us?" Dean asked calling over his shoulder toward the Dead Man as he replied, "It's not that simple Ambrose. This is Lucifer's doing. He's rising and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

"DAD!" Roman yelled as he raced over toward him. Falling to his knees beside where his father was fighting for his life he reached out as far as he could and cried out, "Give me your hand! I'll pull you up!" He noticed the look in his father's eyes and a shiver of fear ran down the Samoan man's spine. "Dad, reach for my hand!" He cried out. "I've got you!"

Sika's brown eyes met Roman's as he reached for his son's hand, but a violent tremor in the earth caused him to nearly lose his grip as he grabbed on to Roman's hand but lost his grip and began to fall. "NOO!" Roman shouted in horror. His entire body became rigid with fear as he felt Jimmy and Jey pulling him back just as the ground now began to come back together, and all Roman could do was think of was his father falling. It seemed like a horrible nightmare that he couldn't wake up from.

"Cuz! Roman! Snap out if it!" Jimmy yelled out shaking his cousin hard on the shoulder. "Come on man we got to go!" Jey replied finishing his twin's thoughts. Roman didn't move and instead just sat there. Sat there staring at the spot where he had watched his father fell. "Roman! We got to go!"

 _I'm so sorry dad._ The Samoan man thought now as he looked up in time to see a blast of dark energy coming at him full force. "Roman!" He heard the voice of his best friend calling out to him and tried to dodge out of the way, but the blast of dark energy swirled around him like a black snake amd lifted him high up above the ground. It swirled and constricted his way around Roman's body causing him to hold his breath as he looked over at Dean and he gave him a silent nod, as he felt his own powers begining to swirl around him wrapping around him like a cocoon. The dark energy swirling around Roman now began to squeze him tighter now making it difficult to breathe. He coughed and gasped for breath as he could feel his vision starting to fade. "Fight Roman!" He heard Dean's voice calling out to him. "Come on bro! you can do this! Don't quit now!" _Sorry Dean, This is it._ He thought sadly. _I'm sorry dad. I can't win this war without you._

"How does it feel Dean?" Stephanie asked her blue eyes glowing with supernatural intensity. "How does it feel to know that everything you hold dear is about to go up in smoke including your dear bestie Roman Reigns?" Dean stifled a growl of frustration as he heard Stephanie let out a cackling laugh that sent waves of anger throughout his body. _What the hell am I going to do now?_ He thought looking up at Roman he could see that his brother was fading fast. "I have to do something to help Roman. Dean murmured to himself running a hand stifly through his shaggy blonde hair. "But what? What can I do to help him?" _"Sounds like you need a little bit of help bro."_ Dean smiled now as he heard the sound of his brother Moxley now speaking through him and he nodded with determination.

 _"What can I do Jon? The Authority's summoning Lucifer already it's over." "Its not over till we say it is little brother."_ Came Moxley's voice as Dean's vision began to waver now. _"Hunter and Stephanie think they won? They got another thing coming. Just leave this to me bro. I'll take care of this."_

"Who dares summon me to this world?" His voice boomed around the entire building which caused it to shake more violently then before. "We did Lucifer." Stephanie said with a slight bow before him as her eyes glowed evily. "My husband Hunter and I have summond you here my lord." Lucifer's hardened gaze focused on the Authority now as Moxley's eyes narrowed at the devil in anger.

"We have gathered thirteen murderous souls for you in order to bring you to this world so that you may take over." Hunter said as Lucifer turned to look at him. "You expect me to believe that a couple of mere humans could've gathered that many souls to summon me?" He asked as he let out a laugh. "That's a load of rubbish. Your aren't truley evil by nature therefore, you cannot be fit to serve me."

A blast of dark energy swirled into the Devil's hand as he fired it streight at the Authority causing them both to scream in torment as they were flowen backwards. Now as everyone looked on, all they could do was watch in horror as Lucifer's body began to glow with dark purple energy causing his golden yellow eyes to shimmer with the intent to kill. "If anyone's going to take over this world it's going to be me!" He yelled out with rage. "For I am the true master of darkness and fear! I am the almightly Lucifer!"

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 19 - Good Vs. Evil (Part 2)**

The ground shook and rumbled again like an earthquake due to the strength of the Devil's power and as Randy's serpent eyes turned towards the Authority who was lying against a wall in a crumpled heap, he couldn't help but smile. "I can't believe how stupid Hunter and Stephanie are to think that they could handle Lucifer's power like that." He said nodding toward Undertaker as the Dead man nodded in response. "But now that he's here, what do we do?" Kane asked looking over at his brother. "We've already lost Sika, we can't afford to lose anyone else." Randy's eyes then flickered over toward Roman, who was still on his knees staring at the spot in the floor where he had watched his father fall, obviously in a trance-like state. "We got to do something." Randy replied. "I mean we can't just leave him like that." "So what do propose we do then snake eyes?" Kane asked, as his red eyes glowed from his demon mask toward the viper. "Knock the kid out and get the hell out of dodge? cause I could go for that, otherwise we might as well all just stay here and wait for our deaths."

Undertaker put a hand up to silence his brother, and turned toward him. "We're not running." The Dead man replied as his eyes scanned over everyone else to make sure they were all still together. "Mark, it's over." Kane said glaring at the Dead man streight in the eye. "Lucifer has won. End of story. We're all done for." "So what are we supposed to do then?" Jimmy asked as he and his twin both stared at the Brothers of Destruction. "Just call it quits and give up? We can't do that." Jey said as he and Jimmy exchanged glances of determination. "Just because Sika's gone, doesn't mean we can just lie down and give up." Jimmy said loud enough so that Roman could hear. "Right, he would want us to keep on fighting to keep the rest of the world safe." Jey said witha nod. Roman snapped out of his trance as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Dean staring at him, but he knew right away it wasn't him but Moxley. "Come on Rome, think about your family man. If you let Lucifer win now, who's going to be there to protect your wife and daughter?"

Roman blinked his eyes a few times now staring streight up at the Devil, realising Moxley was right. He needed to be there to keep his family safe. He needed to be there with his wife and watch his daughter grow up, and a smile spread across his face as Joelle's smiling face appeared in his mind now, as he could hear her voice saying, _"Come home soon daddy. I miss you."_ "Your right man." He said finally looking up at Moxley again as he rose to his feet. "This has to end. Let's get rid of this monster once and for all." "Now we're talking!" Moxley said his hazel eyes shimmering as he felt himself getting fired up. Roman then turned toward the others as they all ran toward him.

"You okay Rome?" Rikishi asked placing a hand on his cousin's shoulder as Roman nodded in response. "I wish I could've saved dad, but Moxley made me realise what's really important about this fight, family. If we let Lucifer win now, then that means, our families will be in danger and no one will be there to protect them. We can't let that happen." "Right on that one cuz." Jimmy and Jey agreed at the same time while bumping their fists together. "So what do we do now?" Rikishi asked. "It's your call Rome." Roman's eyes clouded over as he could feel his powers surging through him like a raging storm of electricity inside his body. He looked down at his hands as they shimmered with blue and green streaks of lightning. "We stand and we fight." He said turning to the rest of the group. "We can't let Lucifer win no matter what." Moxley's hazel eyes shifted as he could feel the wolf within him threatning to take over as he let out a low growl of anger. "Then let's do this." He said turning to Roman. "Let's give this fight everything we got."

* * *

Everyone around him nodded, as Moxley looked around and realized something. "Hey guys, where did the Wyatt's head off to?" Roman looked around and saw that Moxley was right. Neither Bray nor the members of his family were nowhere in sight. "Figures the coward would start running once the Devil made his presence known." Kane Muttered shaking his head in anger as he charged up blasts of fire into his hands. "Forget about him." Taker said as his eyes shimmered with electric energy. "Let's focus on getting our misson down before we lose anyone else." "Right." Everyone else replied while nodding in agreement.

Lucifer's golden eyes shimmered with the intent to kill as he stared directly at Roman and let out a growl of irritation. "So, you Anoa'i's think you can seal me away again? I'd like to see you try." The Uso's exchanged looks of confusion with Roman and asked, "What is he talking about?" Before Roman could respond, He then noticed Rikishi and his uncle Afa both step up forward in front of them. "We don't think we can seal you away." Afa said his brown eyes narrowing in anger as a surge of electric gold and white energy swirled around him. "We know we can." Rikishi said nodding over at Afa as a surge of silver and blue energy swirled around him like sparks of lightning.

Lucifer let out a laugh that shook everything like an earthquake as he charged up a ball of pure dark energy. "Then you shall all die!" He declared as he hurled the energy toward them. Roman's eyes shimmered with power as he held up his hands feeling his powers swirling around him as a barrier of blue and green energy shot up around his friends and family protectively and successfully blocking the attack from hitting them. "You think that's all I got for you?" He roared in anger as he shot out another blast of dark energy toward them, this time the ball of energy swirling around into the shape of a dark energized dagger. Moxley's eyes widdened in shock as the dagger jammed it's way through Roman's barrier shattering it much to his utter horror. The Samoan man watched as the dagger aimed right for his chest, and he bearly had time to dodge out of the way when he suddenly felt a pair of hands knocking him out of the way, followed by an ear peircing cry of pain and anguish. He turned his head around just in time to see a scene so horrifying, he wished he was at home asleep and that this whole scenario was nothing but a damn nightmare.

His eyes widned in horror as he saw the dark energized dagger sticking out of Jey's chest with Jimmy falling to his knees crying out in pain and anguish, as Jey's body slumped to the floor dead. Roman's entire body went numb, he couldn't believe this was happening. First he had lost his father, and now he had watched Jimmy lose the life of his brother. It was all too much for Roman to handle. Was it possible that he had the power to stop Lucifer? At this point he wasn't sure anymore, and all he wanted to do now as he fell to his knees while lifting his head up toward the cealing, was to just give up. He knew that he couldn't, but everything inside him was screaming. Screaming at him to just lie down and die.

The feeling of loss was overwhelming as he looked up at Lucifer's golden eyes as the Devil let out an evil smile. "The pain of loss too much for you Samoans? Does it feel just as bad as it did before when you all watched me take out your high chief?" Roman's eyes suddenly widened in horror and shock. Peter Maivia was taken out by Lucifer? How was that possible? He then watched as Lucifer charged up yet another blast of dark energy and replied, "That's two members of your family down, now which one should I take out next? You decide, or I will decide for you."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...WOW! So sorry this took me so long to update. I've been busy with stuff getting over a cold I've had, and just living life. Wow! first Roman loses his father, and now his cousin Jey? Talk about screwed up of you ask me. But are they really gone? Who knows anything can happen. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading part 2 of this chapter, and are looking forward to part three, which I promise you will be coming as soon as I can get it. Hoe you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	20. Good Vs Evil (Part 3)

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be the third and final sequel to my first story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, along with my second story called Darkest Hour. I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Author's Note: Wow! The Finale for this story is finally here! YAY! I'm not sure how long this will be, but I hope you enjoyed reading part 1 and 2 and are ready to read part 3 and I promise it will be as spectacular as I can get it, so I hope you enjoy and as always please review!**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Lockdown Asylum - ** "Just because Sika's gone, doesn't mean we can just lie down and give up." Jimmy said loud enough so that Roman could hear. "Right, he would want us to keep on fighting to keep the rest of the world safe." Jey said with a nod. Roman snapped out of his trance as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Dean staring at him, but he knew right away it wasn't him but Moxley. "Come on Rome, think about your family man. If you let Lucifer win now, who's going to be there to protect your wife and daughter?"

"If we let Lucifer win now, then that means, our families will be in danger and no one will be there to protect them. We can't let that happen." "Right on that one cuz." Jimmy and Jey agreed at the same time while bumping their fists together. "So what do we do now?" Rikishi asked. "It's your call Rome." Roman's eyes clouded over as he could feel his powers surging through him like a raging storm of electricity inside his body. He looked down at his hands as they shimmered with blue and green streaks of lightning. "We stand and we fight." He said turning to the rest of the group. "We can't let Lucifer win no matter what."

"So, you Anoa'i's think you can seal me away again? I'd like to see you try." The Uso's exchanged looks of confusion with Roman and asked, "What is he talking about?" Before Roman could respond, He then noticed Rikishi and his uncle Afa both step up forward in front of them. "We don't think we can seal you away." Afa said his brown eyes narrowing in anger as a surge of electric gold and white energy swirled around him. "We know we can." Rikishi said nodding over at Afa as a surge of silver and blue energy swirled around him like sparks of lightning.

Lucifer let out a laugh that shook everything like an earthquake as he charged up a ball of pure dark energy. "Then you shall all die!" He declared as he hurled the energy toward them. Roman's eyes shimmered with power as he held up his hands feeling his powers swirling around him as a barrier of blue and green energy shot up around his friends and family protectivly and successfully blocking the attack from hitting them. "You think that's all I got for you?" He roared in anger as he shot out another blast of dark energy toward them, this time the ball of energy swirling around into the shape of a dark energized dagger. Moxley's eyes widdened in shock as the dagger jammed it's way through Roman's barrier shattering it much to his utter horror. The Samoan man watched as the dagger aimed right for his chest, and he bearly had time to dodge out of the way when he suddenly felt a pair of hands knocking him out of the way, followed by an ear peircing cry of pain and anguish. He turned his head around just in time to see a scene so horrifying, he wished he was at home asleep and that this whole scenario was nothing but a damn nightmare.

His eyes widned in horror as he saw the dark energized dagger sticking out of Jey's chest with Jimmy falling to his knees crying out in pain and anguish, as Jey's body slumped to the floor dead. Roman's entire body went numb, he couldn't believe this was happening. First he had lost his father, and now he had watched Jimmy lose the life of his brother. It was all too much for Roman to handle. Was it possible that he had the power to stop Lucifer? At this point he wasn't sure anymore, and all he wanted to do now as he fell to his knees while lifting his head up toward the cealing, was to just give up. He knew that he couldn't, but everything inside him was screaming. Screaming at him to just lie down and die.

The feeling of lost was overwhelming as he looked up at Lucifer's golden eyes as the Devil let out an evil smile. "The pain of loss too much for you Samoans? Does it feel just as bad as it did before when you all watched me take out your high chief?" Roman's eyes suddenly widened in horror and shock. Peter Maivia was taken out by Lucifer? How was that possible? He then watched as Lucifer charged up yet another blast of dark energy and replied, "That's two members of your family down, now which one should I take out next? You decide, or I will decide for you."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 20 - Good Vs. Evil (Part 3) **

Luke Harper was the first of the Waytt's to open his eyes, while letting out a soft groan of pain escape from him as he attempted to lift up his head only to be held down by a wave of unwanted dizziness and a gentle hand on his shoulder. "At ease my brother." Replied a voice that Luke knew quite well. He looked up to see none other then Bray Wyatt sitting down on his knees beside him looking at him in deep genuine concern. "What happened?" Luke asked while lifting his head up slightly to get a better look of his surroundings. "Where's Lucifer?" Bray was about to reply when a sudden burst of unwanted pain shot through his body like fire. Grimacing, he tried not to show his emotions, but he always knew those of his family could tell when something was wrong. "You okay?" Harper asked sensing the change within his leader. Bray nodded slowly as he looked down at his body and saw that he was glowing with purple and dark blue energy that almost appeared like streaks of lightning.

"Bray? What's going on?" He heard the voice of Erick Rowan who woke next ask. "Where are we? Where's Lucifer?" "I left the battle up to Roman." Bray said softly closing his eyes while leaning against the nearest wall of the small cavern they were in. "The fate of the world is not up for me to decide." "But this was all part of your plan wasn't it?" Harper asked slowly getting back to his feet. "It was your plan all along to summon Lucifer here so that you can obtain his power, what happened? what changed?" Bray went to respond again but a sudden aray of sharp pain like icy needles flowed through his body causing him to wince as he looked down at his hands to find that the sparks of lightning which were originally purple and dark blue, were now swirling around his body in the colors of black and crimson red. "Something tells me that's not supposed to happen is it?" Rowan asked just as the black sheep Braun Strowman now rose awake and looked around in confusion. "What's going on?" He asked looking over at his leader. Bray didn't respond and just simply closed his eyes while drawing in deep breaths in order to relieve some of the pain swirling around his body.

 _"Bray?"_ Bray's eyes suddenly snapped open as he looked around to find himself suddenly bathed in warm golden light that seemed to heal his pain as he looked around to find a beautiful woman wearing a long flowing silver dress with long flowing brown hair staring down at him. "Abby." He said as tears filled up in his eyes. _"It's okay little brother."_ She said touching his shoulder momentarily before wrapping him up in a warm loving hug. _"It's almost time for you to come home Bray. It's almost time for us to be reunited."_ "Abby, I'm so sorry." Bray said as tears began to stream down his face. "I thought that if I could obtain Lucifer's power that I could somehow bring you back, so that I could show you how sorry I am for everything I've ever done. I'm so sorry."

Abigail's soft brown eyes deepend in concern and sorrow as she once again wrapped her little brother up in a warm healing hug. _"It's okay Bray."_ She whispered in his ear. _"I'm not upset for what has happened. I know you didn't mean to have what happened occur, so please stop blaming yourself for my death, all it's doing is hurting you. You need to find the strength to move on Bray."_ Bray's tears blurred his vision as he embraced his older sister's loving healing hug again, and replied, "What can I do sis? What can I do to make you see how much I've changed?" _"I already know you've changed little brother."_ Abigail said quietly. _"But the one thing I know what you have to do to make things right, is to end Lucifer. You have to use all the power and strength you have to send him back to hell. Do you understand?"_

Bray slowly nodded in response. "I'll do it. I'll do whatever it takes to make you proud Abby." Abigail planted a kiss on her little brother's forehead and whispered, _"You already have Bray. You've already made me so happy to be your big sister. Now you just need to show the rest of the world just what it is that Bray Wyatt is capable of."_ Bray nodded slowly and closed his eyes again as the warm glowing healing touch from his big sister now began to fade, and he could now hear the voices from his family calling out to him. "Bray? You okay?" Harper asked as Bray opened his eyes again and slowly rose to his feet. "You alright?" Rowan asked as The Eater of Worlds nodded in response.

"So what do we do now?" Harper asked as the rest of them all now rose to their feet. "I mean, do we just hide out here like rats until that battle is over?" Bray shook his head as the image of his sister still played out fresh in his mind. "We're not hiding out boys. We're taking the fight streight to the Authority and Lucifer." The other three men looked at their leader questioningly. "But I thought you said you were leaving the battle up to Roman. That the fate of the world wasn't up for you to decide." Harper said as Bray shook his head. "Forget about what I said." Bray replied. "The Authority are the ones to blame for this. Their the ones that screwed up my plans. We need to take them out, but in order to do so, that means we need to combine forces with Roman Reigns and his family. Together the Anoa'i's and the Wyatt's will send Lucifer back to the dephs of hell and in turn will undo every evil deed that I had ever done. Are you all with me?" The other three men all looked at each other then at their leader and all nodded in response. "We're with you Bray." Harper said softly as Bray let out a small laugh and replied, "Then let's go follow the buzzards streight to the Authority."

* * *

 _"Roman? Roman?"_ The sound of a familiar voice caught the Samoan man off guard as he looked around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. _"Don't be afraid son."_ The voice said again as a round of tears filled up in Roman's eyes. "Dad? Is that you?" He looked around again as a vision of his father appeared before him much like how he had done so when he was resting in Undertaker's place. "Listen to me son." Sika said placing a comforting hand on Roman's shoulder. _"Whatever happens you cannot give up. Lucifer has to be stopped no matter what."_ Roman's eyes clouded over in grief. "Dad, I'm out of options. I'm scared to lose anyone else. You and Jey are both dead because of me. I'm so sorry dad. I'm so sorry that I failed you as a son."

Sika placed a hand on his son's shoulder again as Roman looked up into his father's warm loving brown eyes. "You didn't lose me son." He said softly. "It was my descision to do this Rome. I gave up my life so that you would you gain enough stregth and courage to do this on your own." "What do you mean?" Roman asked shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't get it dad. What do you mean?" Sika wrapped up his son in a warm loving hug as he whispered, "Remember when I first told you about our family's power and how it relies so heavly on emotion to fuel how strong we are?" He asked as Roman nodded.

"You my son, are the srongest in our family. Roman, you aren't just the heart and soul of the Anoa'i's you are the one who's destined to save the world from Lucifer's power." Roman's eyes grew wide in surprise as he shook his head still in complete disbelief, as his father went on to explain, "Years ago, Peter Maivia had vision. A vision that told him of two sides fighting for control of the fate of the world. One side belonging to the devil Lucifer who had nearly taken control over everything and had shrouded the earth in total darkness, and yet, the vision also showed Peter something else. From out of the darkness full of strength, courage, and determination was a warrior of pure heart who battled against all odds to defeat the devil and drive him back to hell. Do you know who that warrior was that The High Chief saw? It was you Roman."

Roman's eyes grew wide now as he felt a tremendous surge of power beginning to flow from him and looked down at his hands to see them swirling with electric green and blue lightning. "It's not just about your power alone that it takes to defeat Lucifer." Sika said. "It's going to take all of your heart, and willpower as well to drive him back to the depths of hell. You can do this Roman, I have full fatih in you my son." Roman smiled and turned back to Lucifer now who was glowing with dark energy as everything around them now began to grow dark like a lightning storm.

"We're running out of time." Undertaker said his blue eyes sparking with lightning. "If we're going through with this, we need to come up with a plan now and fast." Roman was about to respond and turned to look at his dad again just in time to see him beginning to fade away. "You can do this Roman. I believe in you son." Was the last thing the Samoan man heard his father say as he finally faded away in a glow of bright golden light. "Yo Roman!" He turned his head to see Moxley now looking at him in deep concern. "You alright there buddy? You spaced out for a while there. You okay?" Roman nodded and drew in a deep breath before speaking, "Let me handle this." He said softly. "The rest of you stay back. I don't want to see anyone else get hurt." "But we're a team." Randy said as Roman nodded. "I know, but this is my fight. Defeating Lucifer is my destiny, I know that now, and I have to do this on my own. The rest of you watch my back." Undertaker looked at his brother and nodded. "You heard the man." Kane said nodding at everyone else in the room. "Let's do this." Roman drew in a deep breath and could feel his powers swirling around him again as he felt a hand suddenly clasp his shoulder. "You sure you know what your doing Rome?" Moxley asked his hazel eyes brimming in concern as Roman nodded. "Don't worry, I knw exactly what I'm doing." He said his voice now full of determinaton. "This time there's no way Lucifer's going to win, not while I'm still breathing."

* * *

Meanwhile, Triple H finally managed to regain consciousness as did his wife. Both disorented and aching in pain, they both managed to get to their feet weakly in just enough time to see Lucifer about to take over the world and shroud it in eternal darkness, and that's when of course Stephanie realised about their daughters. "Hunter, if we allow this, everything and everyone we know and love will be destroyed." She said suddenly in realization turning to her husband. "We need to think about our families, and our daughters." Triple H's eyes shone mischievously as he turned to his wife looking angry and drunk and mad with power. "Are you having second thoughts Steph?" He asked caressing her long brown hair and sending shivers of fear down her spine as she shook her head.

"Hunter, I just think that we might've gone a little overboard. I mean we have a family to think about. Do you really want to see our girls, my father, your sister, your best friend Shawn, do you really want to see them all be enslaved or killed at the hands of that monster?" Triple H's eyes gleemed an eeary shade of crimson red as he turned toward his wife, and without warning, withdrew a dark blade from beneath his dark blue suit. "You know, I had a feeling sooner or later you would turn on me Steph." He said his voice lacing with demonic energy. Stephanie's blue eyes grew wide with worry as she saw the blade and immeidatly put her hands up in defense. "Hunter stop, what are you doing?" Her voice now shook with absolute fear as she watched her husband inch closer and closer toward her.

"Hunter please, think about our children!" She cried out in horror as her husband replied, "I am thinking of them Steph. I'm thinking of how they will each grow up to follow in our footsteps as dictators of the world." Stephanie's eyes grew wide in horror as she noted the look in her husband's eyes and tried move away from him, but the Cerebral Assassin quickly grabbed her and held her close toward him. "Don't worry Steph. Things will all be okay. I'll tell the girls you said you love them I promise." He said whispering the last part in her ear as the next thing Stephanie felt was a searing pain in her abdomen as she quickly crumpled to the ground crying and pleading while holding her stomach. "Hunter, Hunter please! Don't do this!" She cried out in anguish and agony as Triple H's eyes narrowed madly with power.

"Too bad you of all people had to have a sudden change of heart Steph. We could've had it all. We could've ruled the entire world, the Authority finally on top of the world, but I guess now I'll have to rule it all by myself." Stephanie made one last attempt to plead with her husband to stop his madness, but the Game just wasn't having it, and instead used his foot to stomp on her throat thus crushing her windpipe with a fatal sickening crunch. Once He knew that his wife was dead, he let out a monsterous evil laugh and raised his arms up high into the sky crying out, "Now nothing can stop me from achiving total world domination!"

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! That was intense! Triple H has truly gone mad with power and just murder his wife! What does this mean now? Will Roman have to team up against both Lucifer and Triple H? Stay tuned to find out more, as the next installment of the epic conclusion will be revealed. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review! **


	21. Good Vs Evil (Part 4)

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be the third and final sequel to my first story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, along with my second story called Darkest Hour. I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Author's Note: Wow! The Finale for this story is finally here! YAY! I'm not sure how long this will be, but I hope you enjoyed reading part 3 and are ready to read part 4 and I promise it will be as spectacular as I can get it, so I hope you enjoy and as always please review!**

* * *

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Lockdown Asylum -** _It's almost time for you to come home Bray. It's almost time for us to be reunited."_

"We're not hiding out boys. We're taking the fight streight to the Authority and Lucifer." The other three men looked at their leader questioningly. "But I thought you said you were leaving the battle up to Roman. That the fate of the world wasn't up for you to decide." Harper said as Bray shook his head. "Forget about what I said." Bray replied. "The Authority are the ones to blame for this. Their the ones that screwed up my plans. We need to take them out, but in order to do so, that means we need to combine forces with Roman Reigns and his family. Together the Anoa'i's and the Wyatt's will send Lucifer back to the dephs of hell and in turn will undo every evil deed that I had ever done. Are you all with me?" The other three men all looked at each other then at their leader and all nodded in response. "We're with you Bray." Harper said softly as Bray let out a small laugh and replied, "Then let's go follow the buzzards streight to the Authority."

 _"Whatever happens you cannot give up. Lucifer has to be stopped no matter what."_ Roman's eyes clouded over in grief. "Dad, I'm out of options. I'm scared to lose anyone else. You and Jey are both dead because of me. I'm so sorry dad. I'm so sorry that I failed you as a son."

Sika placed a hand on his son's shoulder again as Roman looked up into his father's warm loving brown eyes. "You didn't lose me son." He said softly. "It was my descision to do this Rome. I gave up my life so that you would you gain enough stregth and courage to do this on your own."

Years ago, Peter Maivia had vision. A vision that told him of two sides fighting for control of the fate of the world. One side belonging to the devil Lucifer who had nearly taken control over everything and had shrouded the earth in total darkness, and yet, the vision also showed Peter something else. From out of the darkness full of strength, courage, and determination was a warrior of pure heart who battled against all odds to defeat the devil and drive him back to hell. Do you know who that warrior was that The High Chief saw? It was you Roman."

"Let me handle this." He said softly. "The rest of you stay back. I don't want to see anyone else get hurt." "But we're a team." Randy said as Roman nodded. "I know, but this is my fight. Defeating Lucifer is my destiny, I know that now, and I have to do this on my own. The rest of you watch my back." Undertaker looked at his brother and nodded. "You heard the man." Kane said nodding at everyone else in the room. "Let's do this." Roman drew in a deep breath and could feel his powers swirling around him again as he felt a hand suddenly clasp his shoulder. "You sure you know what your doing Rome?" Moxley asked his hazel eyes brimming in concern as Roman nodded. "Don't worry, I knw exactly what I'm doing."

"Hunter, if we allow this, everything and everyone we know and love will be destroyed." She said suddenly in realization turning to her husband. "We need to think about our families, and our daughters." Triple H's eyes shone mischieviously as he turned to his wife looking angry and drunk and mad with power. "Are you having second thoughts Steph?"

"You know, I had a feeling sooner or later you would turn on me Steph." He said his voice lacing with demonic energy. Stephanie's blue eyes grew wide with worry as she saw the blade and immeidatly put her hands up in defense. "Hunter stop, what are you doing?" Her voice now shook with absolute fear as she watched her husband inch closer and closer toward her.

. "Don't worry Steph. Things will all be okay. I'll tell the girls you said you love them I promise." He said whispering the last part in her ear as the next thing Stephanie felt was a searing pain in her abdomen as she quickly crumpled to the ground crying and pleading while holding her stomach. "Hunter, Hunter please! Don't do this!" She cried out in anguish and agony as Triple H's eyes narrowed madly with power.

"Too bad you of all people had to have a sudden change of heart Steph. We could've had it all. We could've ruled the entire world, the Authority finally on top of the world, but I guess now I'll have to rule it all by myself." Stephanie made one last attempt to plead with her husband to stop his madness, but the Game just wasn't having it, and instead used his foot to stomp on her throat thus crushing her windpipe with a fatal sickening crunch. Once He knew that his wife was dead, he let out a monsterous evil laugh and raised his arms up high into the sky crying out, "Now nothing can stop me from achiving total world domination!"

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 21 - Good Vs. Evil (Part 4) **

With one final glance toward his fallen cousin Jey, and to Jey's twin Jimmy who was curled up in a fetal posison in a great deal of pain and anguish, the Samoan man turned quickly to Moxley, and said in a soft voice, "If anything goes wrong Jon, I want you to promise me to watch out for Dean and Jimmy for me in case I don't make it." Moxley clapped Roman on the back and replied, "What makes you think something's going to go wrong? You got this bro. I know you can beat him, you just got have a little faith remember?" Roman nodded and recounted everything he and Dean had gon through at the hands of the Waytt's when something suddenly flashed through his mind. This whole battle was never about the Wyatt's at all. This was all leading up to Roman's true destiny as being the savior of the world against the ultimate evil, but yet did he really have the heart and courage to go through it by himself?

He had after alll just lost his father, and now his cousin to this monster, and he knew he couldn't risk the safety of anyone else he cared about, even now as the smiling faces of his wife and daughter flashed into his mind, he knew he had to try. He knew he had to beleive in himself if he was going to come out of this battle alive. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes for a minute and felt his powers swirling around him like electric ropes of lightning and energy as he balled up his right hand into a fist, ready to lay out a massive superman punch when the sound of Lucifer's sudden laughter shook everything like an earthquake.

"Well now, it appears as though I have a challenger in my midst." He said in a somewhat sarcastic tone. "Who are you exactly?" Roman opened his eyes and narrowed them in anger as he called out, "I'm Roman Reigns of the Anoa'i Family, and you have just met your match demon!" A sarcastic smile spread across Lucifer's face as anyone in the room could tell he was not terrified at all by Roman's presence as he let out a booming laughter that cracked like thunder. "You think you can take me on then? Let's see what you got. I'll be sure to crush all those you care about in front of you before I finish you off last." "We'll see about that." Roman said with another deep breath as he felt his body starting to rise up into the air.

He closed his eyes and drew in several deep calming breaths as he focused feeling his powers swirling around him like a tornado of sheer willpower. Lucifer's eyes narrowed and glowed with supernatural intensity as he fired off a blast of dark energy into his hand and fired it at Roman, who just stood his ground not even flinching. He closed his eyes and focused. Once he opened his eyes he fired off a massive jet of intense green light, that seemed to suck the blast of dark energy from Lucifer and fired it back at the devil who just simply smiled an evil smile. "Nice try sending my attack back at me." He replied with a laugh as he flicked the attack to the wall which exploded upon contact.

"Roman, he's too strong!" Jimmy called out still weak from the loss of his twin. "It's no use, you'll never beat him bro!" Roman shook his head. "I can't give up Jim." He said as his eyes narrowed and his powers flowed around him like lightning. "Dad wouldn't want me to give up and neither would Peter Maivia. Defeating Lucifer's my destiny, and I have to fullfill it or die trying." Lucifer laughed which shook the ground like an earthquake as he reached out and grabbed Roman squeezing him until he was screaming out in pain. "Don't you get it now? You Anoa'i's will never be able to defeat me!" He declared. "I am the true conqueror of worlds, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Maybe he can defeat you by himself, but maybe he just needs a little bit of help from us!" Yelled out a voice that surprised everyone as they all turned to see of course none other then Bray standing in tow with the rest of the Wyatts. "Somebody pinch me and tell me Im dreaming." Kane said nodding over at his brother who just shook his head and replied, "No Glen, your not dreaming little bro. This is real." Lucifer laughed again and just smirked at Bray as he replied, "And just who do you think you are?" "I am the one who originally sought out your power in order to revive my sister. I am Bray Wyatt, the warrior who will now send your ass back to hell!"

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...WOW! I am so sorry I haven't update this is forever, but I promise you I will get back to updating this as quickly as I can,also I apologise if this is a short chapter, but I promise the last part of this chapter will be a lot longer. I hope you enjoyed and as always please leave lots of positive reviews only! **


	22. Good Vs Evil (Part 5)

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be the third and final sequel to my first story on Dean Ambrose, Called Retaliation, along with my second story called Darkest Hour. I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Author's Note: Wow! The Finale for this story is finally here! YAY! I'm not sure how long this will be, but I hope you enjoyed reading part 4 and are ready to read part 5, which is the finale! and I promise it will be as spectacular as I can get it, so I hope you enjoy and as always please review! Also be on the lookout for a direct stroy which will follow this story starring Roman Reigns!**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Lockdown Asylum - ** "If anything goes wrong Jon, I want you to promise me to watch out for Dean and Jimmy for me in case I don't make it." Moxley clapped Roman on the back and replied, "What makes you think something's going to go wrong? You got this bro. I know you can beat him, you just got have a little faith remember?" Roman nodded and recounted everything he and Dean had gon through at the hands of the Waytt's when something suddenly flashed through his mind. This whole battle was never about the Wyatt's at all. This was all leading up to Roman's true destiny as being the savior of the world against the ultimate evil, but yet did he really have the heart and courage to go through it by himself?

"Well now, it appears as though I have a challenger in my midst." He said in a somewhat sarcastic tone. "Who are you exactly?" Roman opened his eyes and narrowed them in anger as he called out, "I'm Roman Reigns of the Anoa'i Family, and you have just met your match demon!" A sarcastic smile spread across Lucifer's face as anyone in the room could tell he was not terrified at all by Roman's presence as he let out a booming laughter that cracked like thunder. "You think you can take me on then? Let's see what you got. I'll be sure to crush all those you care about in front of you before I finish you off last." "We'll see about that." Roman said with another deep breath as he felt his body starting to rise up into the air.

"Roman, he's too strong!" Jimmy called out still weak from the loss of his twin. "It's no use, you'll never beat him bro!" Roman shook his head. "I can't give up Jim." He said as his eyes narrowed and his powers flowed around him like lightning. "Dad wouldn't want me to give up and neither would Peter Maivia. Defeating Lucifer's my destiny, and I have to fullfill it or die trying." Lucifer laughed which shook the ground like an earthquake as he reached out and grabbed Roman squeezing him until he was screaming out in pain. "Don't you get it now? You Anoa'i's will never be able to defeat me!" He declared. "I am the true conqueror of worlds, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Maybe he can defeat you by himself, but maybe he just needs a little bit of help from us!" Yelled out a voice that surprised everyone as they all turned to see of course none other then Bray standing in tow with the rest of the Wyatts. "Somebody pinch me and tell me Im dreaming." Kane said nodding over at his brother who just shook his head and replied, "No Glen, your not dreaming little bro. This is real." Lucifer laughed again and just smirked at Bray as he replied, "And just who do you think you are?" "I am the one who originally sought out your power in order to revive my sister. I am Bray Wyatt, the warrior who will now send your ass back to hell!"

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 22 - Good Vs. Evil (Part 5) **

_"Roman...Roman..."_ The sound of his father's voice once again broke through the hazy rain of pain that was now shooting through his body as Lucifer's strength squeezed down on his already battered and bruised body, it was already becoming too much for him to handle. _"Roman, you must listen to me son, this is it, it's now or never son, you have to tap into your inner power."_ "What inner power?" Roman asked weakly as he stopped struggling against the devil's strength. "Jimmy's right, he's too strong."

"You are not a quiter Roman. Listen to me, do you remember when I first told you the source of your powers and how if you use your strength wisley it can be strong enough to move mountains?" "Yeah, but what does this have to do with anything?" Roman asked trying to shake off the haze of pain, that was now flowing through his body as he fought the urge not to pass out.

"You need to tap into all of that power and use it all at once to banish Lucifer back to the depths of hell." Sika explained. "That's just it dad, I have no idea how to do that." Roman said with a heavy sigh. "All you need to do is channel all you power at once into your fist, exucute a massive superman punch and chant out, "Ka mate! Ka mate! Ka ora! Ka mate! Ka mate! Ka ora! Le Manu Samoa e ua malo ona fai o le faiva, Ua ou sau nei ma le mea atoa, O lou malosi ua atoatoa, Ia e faatafa ma e soso ese, Leaga o lenei manu e uiga ese!"

Roman's eyes widnend in disbelief. "You mean that's all I have to do?" He asked as his father nodded in response. "Yes, and that will be enough to send Lucifer back to the depths of hell and restore the Earth to it's former glory." Roman was about to respond but hung his head in sadness. "Then what does that mean for you and Jey?" He asked sadly. "If Lucifer is defeated, it should restore you guys back to life right?" "It may, but it may not, I'm sorry to say son."

A burst of pain shot through Roman's body as he cried out. "You can do this son," Sika said softly. "The entire fate of the world depends on you. I know you got what it takes to do this." Roman opened his eyes weakly and looked up at his father as he noticed him glowing with golden energy. "Dad? What are you doing?" He asked trying to block out the pain. "I'm giving you the last bit of my strength, You can do this Rome." Roman smiled weakly and could feel the strength of Lucifer's grip loosening on his body, as a surge of rage filled up within his body and he began to float into the air again.

"What the hell?!" Lucifer's golden eyes widened in shock and surprise as he couldn't believe what was happening. How could a mere human be more powerful then him? He was the most powerful being in the universe, how was this possible? "This fight ends right here and now Lucifer!" Roman shouted as he felt his powers surging through his body again. "I won't let you hurt anymore innocent lives, this ends right here and now!"

* * *

Bray on the other hand along with the rest of the Wyatt's stood side by side each other and focused all their demonic auras, until they were all glowing with dark purple and blue energy and their eyes were all glowing crimson red. "Bray, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Harper asked. "I mean I thought Roman was the enemy, and you want to help him take out the most poweful being in the world?" Bray looked up at the now darkened sky above them which was swirling with intense dark energy and closed his eyes. _I'm glad to know your proud of me Abby._ He then opened his eyes and turned his attention now toward the man known as Hunter who was standing on top of the balcony ready to fire a shot of glowing red energy at Roman. "You guys distract Hunter, while I go in for the kill." Bray ordered as the others nodded. "Go!"

The rest of the Wyatt's used the strength of their demonic energy to lift up into the air and surround Hunter, who looked at them all with looks of shock. "How is it that your all still alive?" He gasped as an evil smile crept on his face. "No matter, I will still destroy you all!" Suddenly, an intense bright white light shimmered all around them momentarily blinding the enemies as Roman looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of his father, but instead he caught a glimpse of a woman with a long white gown, long flowing black hair like a raven's wings and intense brown eyes that shimmered with determination as she stared at Hunter and Lucifer.

"Abigail!" Bray's eyes shimmered with tears as he couldn't believe he was seeing his sister's spirit as she floated down beside him. "Yes little brother." She said softly. "I'm here, but not for long." "What do you mean?" He asked sadly. "God only allowed me a certain time here on Earth to help you and the others in the fight." She said with a smile as she planted a kiss upon Bray's forhead. "What is the meaning of this?!" Lucifer shouted out. "This is about your demise Lucifer!" Abigail cried out triumphedly as another burst of light floated in from behind her to reveal several devine angels all bathed in golden light. "Now, let's help to end this little bro." She said smiling down at Bray who smiled back and nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sika and Jey both watched from the white clouds above as Jey seemed on edge, unil he felt Sika's hand on his shoulder. "Fear not Jey, Roman knows what he's doing." He said softly as Jey looked up at his cousin and replied, "Why didn't you tell him? Roman has to know about the downside of our powers." Sika shook his head. "He doesn't need to have that weight upon his concious right now, all that matters is making sure the world is safe." "At what cost?" Jey asked his eyes widening in shock.

"At the cost of Roman's humanity? You know what happens to an Anoa'i if they overuse the strength of their powers Sika, it triggers a horrible transformation within them, that they may not be able to recover from. Do you really want Roman to go through that?" Sika's eyes filled with regret and guilt, as he know realized Jey was right, but on the other hand what was he going to do now? It wasn't like he could protect his son from whatever it was that was about to happen. All he could do now was hope and pray that whatever was about to happen would cease, and that his son would be okay.

* * *

With God's Devine Angels on the attack against Hunter, that left Bray and Abigail an opening they needed to be able to take the Cerebral Assassin out, but as always Hunter didn't seem amused in anyway, shape or form as he held out a ball of pure white energy. "Hold it Bray." He said his eyes glowing with crimson intensity. "If you kill me now, you'll never see your sister whole again." "What the hell are you talking about?" He growled in anger. "I'm holding your sister's soul here in my hand." Hunter said as he walked over toward the endge of the balcony. "If you kill me, you'll lose your chance of ever being with her again. You don't really want that do you Bray?"

Bray shook his head and closed his eyes. He knew Hunter was bluffing, but on the other hand he also realized something else, no matter how hard he tried, he was never going to be reunited with Abigail until God decided it was his time, so he now knew what he had to do. With a heavy heart of sadness but full of anger and rage, he charged up as much energy as he could into one final attack and charged forward into the Game knocking him clean over the edge of the balcony and sending him careening to the ground below.

Hunter gave one final cry as a sickening thud was heard next as Bray looked over the side of the balcony to see Hunter's crushed body lying on the ground with blood pooling out all around him and let out a heavy sigh. He had done it. He had finally gotten revenge against the Authority for using him as a damn puppet. After all, he was the Eater of Worlds, not a damn puppet for amusement, but now as he caught sight of his sister's fading spirit, he realized he might've made a mistake as a round of tears blurred his vision. "I'm afraid time is up for me little brother." Abigail said with a small smile on her face. "No, don't go Abby!" Bray pleaded. "I need you." Abigail shook her head. "You're strong enough without me to protect you Bray, you have your own family now." She said gesturing over toward Harper, Strowman and Rowan. "They're your family now, you don't need me to keep protecting you because I know your strong enough to handle things on you own."

"Bray, we got to go now!" Harper's voice suddenly called out breaking the Eater of Worlds out of his sad thoughts as he turned to look at him and asked, "What do you mean?" "Things are heating up between Roman and Lucifer, and we don't get out here we'll all be killed!" Bray looked over and could see that Harper was right, as the entire area surounding Roman and Lucifer was nearly reduced to dust as Roman looked about spent. His body was sparking with green and blue energy and he looked exausted just as Lucifer came down for the final strike ready to finish the Samoan man off. "Come on Bray, we got to get out here!" Rowan cried out in horror. Bray closed his eyes and shook his head. "If you all want to leave then that's fine, but I've got a mission that still needs to be finished." He drew in a deep breath and felt his powers swirling around him like an electrical current of dark purple energy. _This is it._ He thought. _It's now or never._

* * *

He drew in a deep breath and focused all of his powers at once into propelling himself forward like a jet towards Lucifer. "Bray! What the hell are you doing?!" Harper called out after his leader, but Bray didn't respond. This was after all his true plan all along. If he couldn't gather enough strength to revive his beloved sister then the next part of his mission was to die by the devil's own hands so that he would be free of this life and misery. He was tired of living day in and day out with being viewed as a freak due to his powers, and he was tired of living as a broken and battered man who had no sense for living anymore. After all the only true person in his life who he had a reason to live for was gone, so what was he going to do now?

"Any final words to say before I destroy you Roman Reigns?" Lucifer asked as he body shimmered with demonic energy as he laughed. Roman looked up at the devil and tried to make it back to his feet, but his body was just too weak to even make the attempt. "You'll never win Lucifer!" Lucifer turend and caught sight of another human now making his way toward him flying through the air and just laughed. "You think you can stop me?" He roared in laughter as Bray nodded in determination. "You want to prove that you're the true face of fear devil? Then let's see what you got. Give me all you got!"

"Bray what are you doing?! Undertaker called from down below. "You can't take on Lucifer by yourself you crazy lunatic, are you out of your mind?!" Bray looked down at the Dead Man and just replied, "I know what I'm doing Mark don't worry." "Don't worry? Has this deranged crazy madman lost his mind?" Kane asked turning to his brother as Undertaker shrugged his shoulders and replied, "We can't worry about that right now, we have to get everyone else out of here so we can finally end this." Kane nodded and turned to rest of the team who was still alive as Moxley just glared at him intently. "If you think I'm gonna abandon my brother, you got another thing coming." He said his hazel eyes narrowing. "I'm not leaving Roman."

"I'm not giving you a choice pretty boy." Kane said his voice harsh with seriousness. "Well actually yeah I am giving you an option. You can either come with my brother and I so we can get you someplace safe, or I can knock your ass out and we can take you by force. Your choice." Moxley's eyes clouded with anger as he stodd face to face with the Big Red Monster, but a loud blast of power shook the ground like an earthquake as the Earth began to open up like an egg cracking again. "Not this shit again!" Kane cried out struggling to keep his balance. "Mark do something!" Undertaker's eyes glowed a shade of royal purple as he chaged a massive streak of blue and purple lightning into his hands and propelled his arms forward sending the lightning streaks toward the ground which stopped the earth from opening up. Chills of relief shot down everyone's spines which suddenly faded as Randy pointed up and cried out, "Guys! look!"

Everyone all looked up to see where the Viper was pointing to, just in time to see the Devil screaming out in pain as a huge splash of blood erupted from his chest as Bray charged right through him like a bullet. It was both horrifying and amazing to watch at the same time as not even Roman could believe what he had just whitnessed. "Now it's your turn Roman!" Bray declared as he could feel himself starting to fade away now. "Finish off this monster once and for all and set the world free!" Roman slowly rose to his feet despite the pain shooting through his body and realized Bray was right. The was his time now, the Devil was weak, so he had to strike now. Feeling his powers welling up within him, he could suddenly hear the chants of his ancestors pounding in his ears like a beating drum. Closing his eyes, he channeled all of the strength he could into his fists and with his traditional war cry he always did before executing a spear, he felt himself flying up into the air like Superman toward the Devil. _This is it._ He thought while opening his eyes with jets of green and blue flowing through his entire body. _It's now or never._

Lucifer groaned in pain as he couldn't believe the thought of a mere human could have eaily overpowered him, he was supposed to be stronger then that, he was after all the almighty devil who was supossed to lay the entire world to waste. "It's over Lucifer!" Roman shouted as he executed a massive superman punch, while crying out, "Ka mate! Ka mate! Ka ora! Ka mate! Ka mate! Ka ora! Le Manu Samoa e ua malo ona fai o le faiva, Ua ou sau nei ma le mea atoa, O lou malosi ua atoatoa, Ia e faatafa ma e soso ese, Leaga o lenei manu e uiga ese!"

Lucifer screamed out in agony as Roman's punch connected with the Devil's chest hitting his blackened heart and shattering it, as Undertaker and Kane both held hands and cried out, while sparks of lightning and blasts of fire erupted from their hands, "In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, we the Brothers of Destruction banish you back to the depths of eternal damnation!" "NOOO!" Lucifer screamed out as the ground erupted in another earthquake, followed by a huge blast that covered the entire earth in a blast of dark and light power.

* * *

The sounds of birds chirping was enough to wake Undertaker first as he opend his eyes and realized that the earth was no longer covered in dark energy. Rising to his feet, he shook his brother, who woke with a daze. "What happened?" He asked weakly. "Did we win? Is Lucifer gone?" Undertaker smiled and replied, "Why don't you ask the singing birds that little bro?" Kane looked around and could see that all though everything around them was in rubble that the Earth was okay and that it was now daytime rather then nighttime. "I don't believe it." he breathed in awe. "We managed to take out the Devil himself. We saved the entire world." Undertaker looked around and suddenly caught sight of Roman who was moaning in pain and was glowing with energy. "Uh, is that supposed to happen?" Kane asked looking over at his brother who just shook his head in response.

Roman looked down at his hands and tried to stop his powers from overflowing around him, but as hard as he tried, the more his powers swarmed around him like a cloud of intense green and blue jets causing him to cry out in agony. He fell to his knees as his body became engulfed in his powers like cocoon. "Somebody help!" He cried out. Just then he felt a gentle hand of power land down on his shoulder and looked up to see his father. "Dad? Is it really you? Are you back?" Sika's eyes were full of tears of regret as a burst of pain shot through Roman's body as he looked at him, and his father replied, "Son listen to me, I should've told you this a long time ago, but I was worried it would affect the outcome of the battle with Lucifer." He said as Roman shook his head and asked, "What are you talking about? What the hell is happening to me?"

"There's a downside to our powers." Sika explained, "See, the thing is although we come from a long line of powerful Shamans with powers that can be used for both good and evil, when an Anoa'i overuses the strength of his powers, it triggers a horrible transformation within us, that we may not be able to recover from." Roman cried out in a burst of pain and his powers began to flow through him like needles poking him all over his body. "What does this have to do with me?" He asked looking at his father with a look of pleading.

"Please help dad, make it stop." Sika's hand glowed a bright gold as he replied, "I'm afraid I can only stop the transformation temporarily son, the rest, will be up to you to you to keep yourself in check." Roman's eyes widened in shock as he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his father's mouth. Was this really the end of all he knew? Was he really going to turn into some sort of a monster after everything he had worked so hard to achieve? "I'm so sorry son, I wish this wasn't happening to you." Sika said softly as the next thing Roman heard was his father chanting out a few words in Samoan just as the pain began to cease and he passed out.

* * *

 **Ka mate! Ka mate! Ka ora! Ka mate! Ka mate! Ka ora!**

 **Translated: I live! I live! I die! I live! I live! I die!**

 **Le Manu Samoa e ua malo ona fai o le faiva**

 **Translated: The Manu Samoa, may you succeed in your mission**

 **Ua ou sau nei ma le mea atoa**

 **Translated: Here I come completely prepared**

 **O lou malosi ua atoatoa**

 **Translated: My strength is at its peak**

 **Ia e faatafa ma e soso ese**

 **Translated: Make way and move aside**

 **Leaga o lenei manu e uiga ese**

 **Translated: Because this Manu is unique**

* * *

 **Well That's that, Lockdown Asylum is complete, or is it...There will be a story following this one that will not be a complete sequel but will follow Roman as he struggles to contain this new found power within him before he kills someone close to him. Want to find out more, then stay tuned for a story called The Hound of Malice to find out what happens next for Rman, Dean, the Usos and all your favorite WWE Superstars and Divas! Hope you enjoyed and as always please leave positive reviews only! **


End file.
